el regreso de Mewtwo
by Darkness Rissing
Summary: Durante la batalla en el valle del fin Naruto libera la memorias de su pasado al igual que al ser mas poderoso sobre las naciones ninjas
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1- Memorias recuperadas…el regreso de un gran ser.

El Valle del fin… la zona de batalla donde los fundadores de los clanes Senju y Uchiha habían luchado a muerte por el control de su aldea, ahora se encontraba cubierto por las marcas de una nueva batalla de titanes.

Por un lado el descendiente de Madara Uchiha, el 'hijo predilecto' de la aldea de la hoja y recientemente traidor a su aldea… Sasuke Uchiha.

Por el otro se encontraba el 'niño demonio', el paria de la aldea de la hoja y el ninja mas impredecible de todos…Naruto Uzumaki.

El motivo del enfrentamiento entre estos dos era bastante simple.

Creyendo que la aldea de la hoja no le daba lo que necesitaba para poder cumplir su ambición de matar a su hermano, Sasuke accedió a la proposición del sanin Orochimaru para obtener más poder a cambio de su lealtad.

Por el otro lado Naruto estaba decidido a regresar a Sauke a la aldea para poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura antes de partir para interceptar al último Uchiha.

En este momento ambos se veían mutuamente mientras cargaban sus máximos ataques para terminar con la batalla.

Gracias al poder del sello maldito Sasuke parecía un enorme monstruo como murciélago, piel grisácea ojos negros y enormes alas como manos en su espalda. En su mano izquierda sujetaba su técnica de relámpago…Chidori.

Naruto por su parte se encontraba cubierto por una capa de chakra rojo con la forma de un zorro la cual de daba un aspecto más feral. En su mano derecha su técnica…el rasengan con una tonalidad purpura estaba listo.

Ambos se miraron profundamente antes de lanzarse directamente uno contra el otro.

"CHIDORI"

"**RASENGAN"**

Antes de que las técnicas pudieran chocar, Naruto desvió su Rasengan para evitar matar a su oponente. Pero Sasuke no fue tan generoso y clavo su Chidori directo sobre el corazón de Naruto.

No viéndose satisfecho en un segundo Sasuke saco un kunai y corto la garganta de Naruto antes de arrojarlo al rio que corría al lado de ellos.

"_este poder…es grandioso"_ pensó Sasuke mientras su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad. "_si esto es solo una fracción de los que Orochimaru puede ofrecerme entonces no hay duda de que acabare con Itachi" _en este punto Sasuke comenzó a reír como desquiciado mientras comenzaba a trepar la pared de roca del valle para poder retomar su curso hacia la aldea del sonido.

(Con Naruto)

Naruto observaba como la superficie del agua se iba alejando mientras él se hundía en las profundidades del rio. Aunque esto no era lo que preocupaba a nuestro joven héroe en este momento otros pensamientos ocupaban su mente.

"_¿Por qué soy tan débil?... ¿por qué no die ese último golpe?...ahora podría estar llevando a Sasuke a la aldea en vez de estar muriéndome en aquí." _Naruto miro hacia arriba "_esto… ¿Por qué siento que lo he vivido antes?…me es tan familiar pero ¿de dónde?" _una criatura pequeña parecida a un gato cruzo en frente de su vista "_¿Mew?... ¿de dónde vino eso? ¿Ahora estoy alucinando?" _Naruto cerró sus ojos.

(Dentro de su mente)

Naruto apareció en frente de la jaula del zorro de nueve colas.

"**Patético…realmente patético. Tienes mucha suerte de que este encerrado en esta jaula porque si no te partiría en dos con mis dientes. ¡SOLO MIRA LO QUE HIZISTE! Por culpa de tu debilidad y tú estupidez mira en que nos metiste ¡VAMOS A MORIR!…y todo porque **_**querías cumplir tu promesa**_** a una perra que no te haría caso ¡AUNQUE FUERAS EL ULTIMO DE TU PATETICA RAZA!" **grito con fuerza el antiguo demonio

Naruto no podía estar más que estar de acuerdo con lo que el zorro decía. Por su debilidad Orochimaru convertiría a Sasuke en su próximo cuerpo, no podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura, y encima de todo iba a morir.

O eso él creía.

"_tú no eres nada débil" _sonó una voz tranquila pero llena de poder.

Tanto Naruto como el zorro voltearon a ver al oscuro pasillo en frente de ellos.

"_tuviste mucha fuerza allá atrás" _continuo la voz "_no solo en la pelea sino también en tu decisión final" _una sobra apareció "_con tal de cumplir tu promesa a una persona que consideras querida para ti desviaste el ataque que hubiera eliminado a aquello que ella considera preciado en su corazón. Para hacer esa clase de decisiones se necesita una gran virtud y un gran corazón… eso es poder absoluto"_

En frente de ambos una figura del tamaño de un hombre adulto se alzaba no se veía nada de el porqué se mantenía en la sombra. Solo se podía apreciar algo que parecía una cola detrás de él al igual que su extraña figura parecida a un canguro.

"aun así no tuve el poder para detener a Sasuke. Rompí mi promesa y ahora moriré por ello" dijo Naruto lleno de tristeza.

La figura permaneció en silencio un momento antes de hablar

"_tú tienes el poder para cumplir tu promesa" _Naruto miro a la figura "_muy dentro de ti se encuentra el poder para no solo salvarte sino también para detener a Sasuke y cumplir tu promesa"_

Naruto volteo a ver al Zorro.

"_no me estoy refiriendo a él" _ambos el zorro y Naruto o miraron confundidos "_el poder al que me refiero es tuyo y solo tuyo. Pero primero debes recordar quién eres"_

"un momento…yo sé quien soy…"comenzó a decir Naruto pero la figura lo interrumpió.

"_no me estoy refiriendo a Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja de la hoja, contenedor del zorro de nueve colas…sino de quien fuiste mucho antes de tu nacimiento" _

"¿Antes de mi nacimiento?" pregunto Naruto confundido

"_Antes de que nacieras fuiste alguien más. Alguien con un poder que superaría a la bola de pelos tras de ti. Pero al Nacer los recuerdos, tus recuerdos, al igual que tu poder fueron encerrados en la parte más recóndita de tu subconsciente…hasta ahora"_

"**¡deja de decir estupideces!" **grito el Zorro "**no hay forma que un patético ser como este tenga más poder que yo"**

"_si no me falla la memoria fue un patético ser como este el que te puso ahí"_

"**Maldito hijo de…"**

Naruto observo el intercambio de palabras y llego a una decisión.

"¿cómo puedo recobrar ese o más bien mis poderes?".

La figura hizo un movimiento con su mano y una esfera de color blanco y rojo apareció en frente de Naruto.

"_tus recuerdos y tu poder están guardados dentro de esa esfera. Para recuperarlos solo la tienes que abrir. Pero te advierto cuando lo hagas no abra marcha atrás. Recuperaras todos tus recuerdos y el poder que viene con ellos pero al hacerlo, nunca mas podrás considerarte un humano" _dijo la figura antes de desvanecerse.

Naruto miro por un momento la esfera en frente del "nunca más humano" eran las palabras que había usado la extraña figura. ¿Acaso había sido un demonio? ¿Cómo sabia que esto no era un truco, una ilusión provocada por su propio cansancio? Muy en el fondo naruto sabía que no lo era.

Muy en el fondo Naruto sabía que esta era su última oportunidad, muy en el fondo Naruto sabía que esto era lo único que podía a ser, muy en el fondo Naruto sabía que en la aldea nadie (salvo sus amigos) lo consideraba humano...quizás era hora de darles la razón.

Naruto materializo sus pensamientos con una acción

Tomo la esfera en su mano y presiono el extraño botón que había en medio

La esfera se habrio…

Una luz cubrió a Naruto y al zorro.

(Mundo exterior)

Naruto entreabrió los ojos

"_ya recuerdo"_ fue lo único que dijo antes de que sus ojos brillaran de color azul.

(En la superficie)

Sasuke había logrado subir la mitad de la pared cuando una explosión detrás de el llamo su atención.

El agua del rio salió disparada como un geiser y una figura apareció. Una figura que Sasuke no esperaba ver.

"¡IMPOSIBLE!" grito Sasuke

En frente de el , flotando en el aire se encontraba Naruto. Pero lo sorprendente era que sus ojos resplandecían de un color azulado, sus heridas habían desaparecido dejado solo unas cicatrices en su cuello y pecho. Pero lo más sorprendente es que su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de una capa de lo que él creía que era chakra azulado que lo envolvía como una llama.

"_No permitiré que te vendas a Orochimaru, sasuke" _dijo Naruto con poder pero sin mover los labios.

"y crees que tú me vas a detener" grito Sasuke con rabia antes de usar su chakra para impulsarse de la pared con intención de golpear a Naruto

Sasuke tiro su brazo para darle un puñetazo, pero cuando su brazo estaba a centímetros de la cara de Naruto este y todo su cuerpo quedaron paralizados en el aire.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de sorpresa antes de que una fuerza invisible lo mandara contra la pared de roca por la cual Sasuke rodo hasta llegar al fondo del valle.

"_toda la aldea te idolatra como si fueras hijo de Kami ¿y tu simplemente tiraras a todos los que te respetan y aman solo por un poco de poder?" _dijo Naruto mientras descendía hasta tocar el agua.

"¡TU NO SABES NADA¡" grito Sasuke mientras las marcas de su sello empezaban a expandirse por su cuerpo. "mi destino es matar a Itachi y mostrar a todos los países del continente la superioridad del clan Uchiha" dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a realizar sellos de manos "esa aldea solo me limita así que iré con alguien que me pueda dar tal poder" sasuke termino en el sello de tigre "y TU no me detendrás…_estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego"_ una gran bola de llamas se disparo a gran velocidad hacia Naruto.

Naruto solo alzo su brazo en dirección de la bola y esta se disipo alrededor de el como si nada.

"_Así que solo por querer matar a tu hermano abandonaras a todos los que te respetan" _dijo Naruto frunciendo los ojos "_toda mi vida he querido el respeto de la aldea. Y tú que siempre lo has tenido lo tiraras como si fuera basura… ¡solo por poder!"_

"¡QUE SE QUEDEN CON SU RESPETO NO LO NECESITO!" grito Sasuke activando su Charingan y corriendo hacia Naruto con Chidori en mano "¡YO SOY UN UCHIGA, ELLOS SON SOLO CAMPECINOS, ELLOS DEBEN ADORARME!"

"_permíteme diferir" _dijo Naruto con voz baja y molesta antes de extender sus brazos.

La cubierta de chakra se disipo convirtiéndose en una luz blanca que comenzó a extenderse.

"_tú crees que por solo venir de un prestigiado clan tienes el derecho de_ _hacer lo que se te plazca y que los demás son solo basura a tus pies"_

La enorme pared de luz cubrió a Sasuke.

"_y porque tú, por ser Uchih, a tienes que ser adorado como dios"_

Un domo de luz cubrió el valle entero.

"_¡tú no eres más que un arrogante que un arrogante que siente que el mundo le debe cuando no es asi!"_

El domo se convirtió en una columna de luz que se disparo al cielo.

"_ahora te quitare todo lo que te hace especial"_

(Cerca de ahí)

Kakachi en compañía de Pakkun se encontraban cerca al valle cuando una enorme columna de Luz apareció de la nada

"¿pero qué es?… ¡ahhhhhhh!" grito Kakashi cuando la luz lo segó

"_que increíble poder" _pensó Pakkun antes de ser forzado a regresar al mundo de las invocaciones.

(Aldea de la hoja)

Los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea voltearon al cielo al sentir el poder que rompía la misma fábrica del tiempo y el espacio

"_este no es el poder del zorro…qué demonios está pasando" _pensó Jiraiya

"_Naruto por favor ten cuidado" _pensó Tsunade

(Valle del fin)

Cuando la columna de luz se disipo el Valle había sufrido una transformación.

El campo de batalla donde Naruto y Sasuke habían peleado había vuelto a la normalidad no había rastros de que ninguna batalla se hubiera librado ahí. Y a los pies de las grandes estatuas se encontraban los cuerpos inconscientes de Naruto y Sasuke.

Esta era la imagen que Kakashi observo cuando por fin llego al valle.

"_¿qué fue lo que paso aquí_?" se pregunto Kakashi "_no hay rastros de pelea pero Sasuke tiene huesos rotos y Naruto una herida en el pecho y ambos están inconscientes…y esa extraña luz…me preocupare más tarde ahora necesito llevar a Sasuke al hospital" _Kakashi creó un clon para que cargara a Naruto mientras el cargaba a Sasuke y se dirigió de vuelta a la aldea.

(En la mente de Naruto)

En el interior de la mente de nuestro héroe una figura solitaria se encontraba en frente de una celda vacía.

Una cola morada se movía tras de un cuerpo grisáceo que parecía una combinación entre un hombre, un gato y un canguro un tubo conectaba una entre humana y felina. Unos ojos violetas se abrieron para ver tres dedos redondos en cada una de sus manos.

"_he vuelto"_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2- explicaciones y sentimientos- parte 1.

Parados en frente de las puertas de la aldea, se encontraban los miembros restantes de los Konoha 12 acompañados por Jiraiya, Gaara y sus hermanos esperando a que los últimos miembros del escuadrón de rescate regresaran.

Durante mucho rato todos habían visto regresar a los miembros uno por uno en condiciones lamentables. Tsunade tuvo que ir al hospital para poder atender a los miembros heridos y no fue hasta este momento que pudo sacar al último de ellos de peligro y poder regresar a esperar al único que faltaba.

"¿todavía nada?" pregunto mientras que aparecía al lado de Jiraiya.

"no" respondió el sabio de los sapos

"espero que el chico este bien" dijo Tsunade preocupada

"yo también…sea lo que sea que paso hace unos momentos espero que no haya dañado a Naruto" dijo el sabio recordando la explosión de energía que se sintió por toda la aldea.

"estoy seguro que Uzumaki regresara con bien" dijo Gaara "el nunca ha sabido el significado de rendirse"

Aunque en el fondo también el estaba preocupado. Fuera lo que fuera que causo esa cantidad de poder fue lo suficientemente fuerte como causar que Shukaku se aplastara sobre el suelo de su jaula.

Cerca de el Hinata Hyuga observaba nerviosa el horizonte esperando a ver alguna señal que le indicara que su amor estaba a salvo. También ella y su clan habían sentido la ola de poder y no podía más que sentir preocupación.

"_Naruto por favor vuelve" _eran los pensamientos de la joven Hyuga.

En ese momento uno de los centinelas grito

"¡atención alguien se acerca!"

Todos miraron el camino por donde vieron aparecer a Kakashi y a su clon con Naruto y Sasuke en sus espaldas.

"_Naruto-kun_" pensó alegrada Hinata

"_Sasuke-kun_" pensó Sakura

Kakashi se detuvo en frente de la Hokage.

"misión cumplida" dijo

Tsunade suspiro alegrada "¿Cómo están?" dijo refiriéndose a los chicos

"Sasuke presenta algunos Huesos rotos y heridas exteriores" dijo para el horror de Sakura "pero Naruto se encuentra bien sin heridas graves"

Desafortunadamente para él, Hinata noto algo que Kakashi no. Un líquido carmesí resbalando por su espalda proveniente de Naruto

"¡LADY TSUNADE!" grito

Tsunade volteo a ver a Hinata la cual señalo horrorizada a Naruto.

Inmediatamente Tsunade se lanzo sobre el clon y le arrebato a Naruto antes de mandarlo al olvido de un puñetazo.

"¡SIN HERIDAS GRAVES!… ¡SIN HERIDAS GRAVES!... ¿Y QUE ES ESTO?" grito Tsunade

"pero eso no estaba…" dijo Kakashi confundido y aterrado.

Las heridas del pecho y el cuello de Naruto se habían reabierto y sangre salía de ellas de forma abundante.

"AMBU" grito Tsunade y al momento uno de ellos apareció "VE AL HOSPITAL Y QUE PREPAREN LA UNIDAD DE EMERGENCIA DE INMEDIATO"

El ninja asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo

"TU HATAKE TOMA A ESE TRAIDOR Y LLEVALO TAMBIEN AL HOSPITAL QUE YA ME ENCARGARE DE EL DESPUES" grito la hokage la cual estaba a segundos de asesinar al Uchiha.

Dicho esto Tsunade se en carrero hacia el hospital seguida de cerca por Kakashi

"_Naruto" _pensó preocupada Hinata antes de lanzarse tras de Tsunade acompañada de cerca por Gaara

"_si le pasa algo a mi amigo por tu culpa Uchiha…" _pensó enfadado.

La única que no salió hacia el hospital fue Sakura.

"_Naruto…que fue lo que le hiciste a Sasuke" _pensó claramente ignorando lo que había pasado.

(Momentos más tarde- sala de urgencias)

Tsunade trabajaba a máxima capacidad para salvar la vida de su hermano adoptivo. Junto con ella otros médicos hacían todo lo posible para curar las heridas del joven Uzumaki

"¡DEMONIOS!... ¿Por qué sus heridas no cierran?" pregunto Tsunade exasperada

"Lady hokade… logramos detener el sangrado pero me temo que algo anda mal con el sello del chico"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"A que no hay nada saliendo de él" respondió "por algún motivo el zorro no está ayudando a curarlo"

Eso sorprendió a Tsunade ¿a caso el zorro estaba tratando de dejar morir a Naruto?

"no importa…por ahora concéntrense en cerrar las heridas" dijo mientras aplicaba mas chakra a la herida de su cuello "_esto fue hecho para matar…miserable Uchiha…pagaras caro por esto"_

Después de un par de horas por fin las heridas de Naruto habían cerrado pero no sanado en su totalidad.

"ufff" respiro Tsunade "llévenlo a una habitación y mantengan un monitoreo constante" se dirigió entonces a un AMBU "después manden a buscar a Jiraiya y díganle que venga a revisar el sello…quiero saber por qué esa bola de pelos no está ayudando"

"¡si señor!" respondió el AMBU y desapareció.

(Dentro de la mente de Naruto)

La misteriosa figura observaba la jaula vacía del zorro antes de voltear a ver unas imágenes…memorias del pasado y más allá.

"_el flujo del tiempo pasa inconscientemente para algunos" _dijo "_y al igual que las memorias del pasado se convierten en historias de lo que fuimos, nuestras acciones nos dicen quienes somos en el presente y lo que seremos en el futuro"_

Las imágenes mostraron a Naruto en compañía de sus amigos durante la academia antes de cambiar a una imagen de una luna llena reflejada en un enorme lago mientras que unas mariposas gigantes pasaban volando en frente de ella.

"_pero en este momento ¿Quién soy?... ¿soy el mismo ninja que se crio en esta aldea?...o ¿soy a caso la misma leyenda que vuela libre a la luz de la luna?... y también ¿este mundo seguirá siendo mi lugar legitimo para estar?"_

(Mundo exterior)

"¿y bien que es lo que ocurre"? pregunto Tsunade

"la verdad es que no lo sé" respondió Jiraiya

"¡¿Cómo QUE NO LO SABES?" exploto Tsunade cerrando su puño.

"¡n-no, no espera!" grito nervioso Jiraiya moviendo sus manos en frente de el "¡quiero decir que no hay nada malo en el sello!"

Eso detuvo a Tsunade de mandarlo volando al olvido.

"entonces ¿por qué?"

"eso no lo sé decir con certeza" dijo Jiraiya "el sello no muestra señales de daño, por lo que el chakra del zorro debería estar corriendo libremente y curando a Naruto…pero no lo hace por algún motivo"

"entonces ¿el zorro está negando su chakra deliberadamente?"

"sinceramente lo dudo" dijo Jiraiya "el sello está diseñado para brindarle a Naruto el poder del zorro aunque este no lo quiera…además el sabe que si Naruto muere el morirá debido a que el sello los conecta a ambos tanto en vida como en muerte"

Tsunade se arrodillo al lado de Naruto y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

"_oh Naruto la verdad no sé cómo es que has vivido hasta ahora con ese peso sobre ti" _pensó viendo al chico dormir.

Desafortunadamente el momento quedo arruinado por Jiraiya

"cielos Tsunade no sabía que te atrajeran los menores" dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

¡PAF!

Lo que llevo a que Tsunade lo sacara de un puñetazo…a través del muro…a través de tres edificios… contra el muro de la aldea… fuera del hospital

"¡IDIOTA PERVERTIDO!" grito Tsunade

En ese momento Shizune entro corriendo a la habitación

"¡Lady Tsunade!…venga rápido algo pasa con el Uchiha"

"¿en serio?" pregunto molesta "¿Qué tiene ahora el traidor?... ¿quiere escapar de nuevo?"

"no es eso" dijo Shizune "a entrado en coma"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Tsunade sorprendida antes de salir de la habitación.

(Momentos más tarde)

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Tenten, Sikamaru, Shino, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma y Kakashi se encontraban en la recepción del hospital esperando alguna noticia sobre Naruto o Sasuke, cuando Tsunade salió a su encuentro.

"Lady Tsunade dígame ¿Cómo esta?" pregunto Sakura consternada

"se encuentra fuera de peligro…pero con sus heridas no se cuanto tiempo tardara en sanar." Explico Tsunade "Naruto presenta varias heridas serias cerca del corazón producto del impacto de un Chidori"

Todos (menos Sakura y Kakashi) se horrorizaron con eso.

"_NARUTO- KUN" _pensó preocupada Hinata

"_¿un chidori en el corazón?...Sasuke no sería capaz… ¿o sí?"_ pensó Ino dudosa

"_Kakashi ¿Qué fue lo que le enseñaste?" _pensó kurenai viendo a Kakashi con enojo

"_debo…matar…Uchiha" _pensó Gaara mientras su arena se agitaba en su calabaza.

"además también esta una herida en su cuello que…" Tsunade iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpida por Sakura.

"¿pero qué hay de Sasuke él como esta?" dijo alterada

Todos se le quedaron viendo desconcertados

"¿Sakura que no oyes la gravedad de las heridas de Naruto?" pregunto sorprendentemente Ino

"ese idiota siempre se anda lastimando y termina bien al día siguiente" dijo Sakura

"¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?" grito Hinata

"es la verdad… no importa lo que le pase…nada es grave para el"

"Sakura estas fuera de lugar con eso" dijo Tsunade molesta

"con todo respeto Hokague-sama" dijo Kakashi "todos sabemos del alto factor de curación de Naruto producto de su 'chakra especial' así que no creo que sea muy necesario preocuparnos tanto por el"

Gaara se veía listo para asesinar a ambos al igual que Tsunade

"no puedo creer que digas eso de tu estudiante Kakashi" dijo Gai seriamente

"Gai tu y yo sabemos que con su chakra Naruto saldrá caminando mañana así que creo que nuestro concierne debe ir hacia Sasuke"

Tsunade estaba a punto de darle a Kakashi la golpiza de su vida, pero Gaara se le adelanto. Y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo kakashi se vio envuelto en arena.

"¡quieres repetir eso Hatake!" dijo con voz cargada de odio mientras su sed de sangre cubría el lugar "Uzumaki tiene más talento en la palma de su mano que el Uchiha en todo su cuerpo y aquí estás diciendo que no te interesa saber cómo esta…UN ESTUDIANTE TUYO"

"¡deja ir a Kakashi-sensei monstruo!" grito Sakura…antes de ser envuelta en arena también

"y tú no eres más que una patética escusa de kunoichi que no sabe hacer nada más que babear por ese idiota del Uchiha…así que será mejor que me des una buena razón para no aplastarlos a ambos y terminar con su patética existencia"

"Gaara te pediré que los bajes" dijo Tsunade "si los matas solo me acarrearas más trabajo a mi además las manchas de sangre no son fáciles de sacar"

"si Gaara además piensa que eso no le gustara nada a Naruto" dijo Temari tratando de calmar a su hermano.

Gaara lo pensó un poco antes de soltar a sus presas.

"además si lo que quieren es saber sobre el traidor con gusto les diré" dijo Tsunade "sasuke Uchiha presenta huesos rotos en el brazo derecho al igual que en las costillas y la espalda, al igual que algunas heridas superficiales en su cuerpo.

"¡¿Qué y se repondrá verdad?" Tsunade tuvo que contenerse para no matar a Sakura

"si pero no sé cuando tiempo teniendo en cuenta que está en estado de coma"

"¡¿QUE?" gritaron Sakura y Kakashi

"si y por lo que pude diagnosticar llevaba si desde antes que Kakashi lo trajera" dijo Tsunade sin prestarle mucha atención "posiblemente esta así desde que Naruto barrio el piso con el"

Todos menos dos sonrieron ante esto.

"_esperen ¿Por qué me alegro?"_ pensó Ino confundida "_a mí me gusta Sasuke…pero…si lo que nos ha dicho la hokage es cierto…"_

"por el momento debemos dejarlos descansar" dijo Tsunade sacando a Ino de sus pensamientos "ya mañana podrán visitarlos."

Con eso todos se retiraron del hospital, con la excepción de Gaara y sus hermanos los cuales hablaron con Tsunade antes de retirarse.

"Lady Hokage yo y mis hermanos tenemos que regresar a Suna" dijo el nuevo Kazekage "por favor denle nuestros saludos a Uzumaki…al igual que mis felicitaciones por una misión bien hecha."

Con eso los tres hermanos salieron del hospital.

(Al día siguiente- dentro de la mente de Naruto)

"_muy pronto estaré listo para despertar_" hablo la figura al ver pequeños trozos de chakra rojo comenzar a desvanecerse. "_es hora de ver que es lo que me prepara el futuro ahora_"

Fuera de su mente Naruto Uzumaki abría nuevamente sus ojos.

(Cerca de ahí-minutos después)

Ino Yamanaka caminaba por uno de los pasillos del hospital, cargando un par de ramos de flores, uno de color rojo y uno Naranja.

"¿me pregunto donde estará la habitación de Naruto? Se preguntaba la joven rubia.

Debido a lo que Tsunade les había dicho ayer, Ino no podía despegarse el sentimiento de preocupación hacia el otro ninja rubio de la aldea. Así que después del entrenamiento tomo un par de sus mejores ramos para entregárselos a Naruto y a Sasuke.

"¿Por qué razón la administradora no me dio la habitación de Naruto?" pregunto irritada "asi no tendría que adivinar y podría ir a ver a Sasuke"

¡CRASH!

El ruido de vidrio estrenándose contra suelo llamo la atención de Ino hacia la puerta que estaba justo al lado de ella.

Al abrir la puerta Ino vio que Naruto estaba despierto con una mano apretándose el pecho.

"¡Naruto!" grito preocupada entrando rápidamente en la habitación…tirando las flores en el proceso.

Naruto respiro profundamente antes de que su mirada se centrara en la recién llegada.

"_hola Ino_"

Ino parpadeo al ver que Naruto no había abierto la boca para hablar. Si no que más bien su voz se escuchaba en su cabeza.

"_ten cuidado_" le oyó decir "_hay vidrios tirados_"

Mirando el suelo Ino noto los restos de una jarra de agua que antes había ocupado la mesita al lado de la cama de Naruto.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" fue lo único que pregunto.

"_trate de alcanzarme un vaso de agua_" explico Naruto "_pero me temo que no logre sostener la jarra"_

Esta vez ino estaba segura de que Naruto no había movido sus labios para hablar.

"_¿confundida_?" le escucho decir a Naruto "_no te equivocas…no muevo mis labios para hablar_"

"¿entonces como…?"

"¿_me estoy comunicando contigo_?" la interrumpió "_una cosa simple…telepatía_"

"¡¿Telepatía!" pregunto asombrada ino.

No era secreto que los Yamanaka siempre habían buscado la forma de proyectar sus pensamientos en la mente de otros, sin recurrir a un jutsu que dejara un cuerpo sin mente detrás. Y ahora escuchas que Naruto de todas las personas había logrado eso era algo prácticamente imposible de concebir.

"_sé lo que te preguntas_" dijo Naruto _"¿cómo es que esto es posible?"_

Nuevamente Ino se quedo muda… ¿acaso Naruto estaba leyendo sus pensamientos?

"_durante mi batalla contra Sasuke mis cuerdas vocales fueron destruidas mas allá de la reparación" _dijo mientras pasaba su mano derecha sobre su garganta vendada_ "como resultado de eso, viejas habilidades resurgieron en mi"_

"¿viejas habilidades?" pregunto Ino "¿te refieres a una línea sanguínea?

Naruto pensó un momento antes de contestar.

"_podrías llamarlas así_" al fin dijo "_aunque no solo logre obtener una manera de comunicarme_"

Ino lo miro confundido hasta que Naruto extendió su mano hacia los trozos de vidrio que yacían en el suelo.

Al momento una tenue aura azul cubrió la mano de Naruto y luego los trozos de vidrio, los cuales comenzaron a moverse y a elevarse torpemente.

De repente Naruto agarro su pecho debido al fuerte dolor que regresaba a él y al momento su mano perdió su brillo y los vidrios cayeron al suelo nuevamente.

"¡Naruto!" grito Ino preocupada poniéndose a su lado y viendo lo respirar rápido y poniendo su mano en la parte afectada

Fue ahí cuando Ino noto que todo su pecho estaba cubierto en vendas y la parte donde Naruto había puesto su brazo estaba encima de su corazón.

"¿_acaso ahí fue…?"_ se pregunto Ino

"_si te lo estas preguntando…si aquí fue donde Sasuke clavo su último ataque_" respondió Naruto.

Ino se quedo de piedra tratando de buscar una forma de negar de que Sasuke podría haber casi asesinado a Naruto.

Mas Naruto leyendo su expresión se le adelanto.

"¿_cuesta creerlo no es así?"_ le pregunto "_aunque no te culpo_… ¿_Quién le creería al idiota, cabeza hueca sin padres, sobre el descendiente del clan Uchiha?"_

Ino sintió un gran peso en el corazón al oir eso.

"vamos Naruto" dijo tratando de alivianar la situación "nadie cree que eres un idiota… todos sabemos que eres un gran amigo y un gran ninja…digo mira lo que hiciste… venciste a Sasuke el #1 de nuestra clase y lo trajiste de vuelta"

"_eso es cierto_" dijo Naruto _"¿en verdad me consideras un gran ninja_?"

"claro" respondió Ino antes de poner una sonrisa "no tan grande como Sasuke pero vas progresando."

Ino comenzó a reír de su comentario, y Naruto sonrió. Mas pronto sintió una presencia que se acercaba rápido y sabia que un gran problema se acercaba.

Ino al verlo callado pregunto

"¿pasa algo?"

"_no pero…aun me arde la garganta" _dijo Naruto sobándose el cuello_. "y debido a mi experimento ya no tengo"_

Ino sonrió antes de agacharse y recoger todos los pedazos de vidrio que podía en una mano.

"iré a traerte un vaso" dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta "¡a casi se me olvidaba!" Ino recogió uno de los ramos que había tirado y lo deposito en la mesa al lado de Naruto "esto es para ti…espero que te recuperes pronto"

Con eso Ino volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando Naruto la llamo.

"_Ino_" ella volteo y Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa "_gracias_."

Ino sintió que sus mejillas se encendían antes de murmurar un "de nada" y salir de la habitación.

Naruto se relajo y espero, al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abrió de forma brusca… mas Naruto ya sabía quien había entrado.

"_Hola…Sakura_".

(Con Ino)

Ino caminaba de regreso a la habitación de Naruto con un vaso de agua, perdida totalmente en sus pensamientos.

"¿_Por qué sigo sonrojándome cuando pienso en Naruto?"_ se preguntaba "_digo ni siquiera me gusta"_ la imagen de un Naruto sonriente apareció en su mente _"aunque tengo que admitir tiene una lida sonrisa… ¡NO!... No pienses así Ino…a ti siempre te ha gustado Sasuke…incluso ahora que…que…que…que traiciono a la aldea, fue a unirse a uno de los mayores criminales de la historia de Konoha y casi mata a uno de sus propios camaradas solo por poder"_ Ino se paró en seco _"la verdad es que el ya no es el Sasuke que recuerdo…ahora se ha convertido en un adicto de poder que no le preocupa a quien dañe solo por conseguir más…mientras que Naruto siempre ha luchado por proteger a los que aprecia y ahora casi pierde la vida tan solo por traer a Sasuke de regreso solo para cumplir su promesa a Sakura"_

Ino comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había hecho Naruto.

"_la verdad… es que Naruto no solo se ha convertido en un gran nija, sino también en un gran hombre"_ pensó en las batallas de Naruto _"no solo tiene la fuerza para vencer los más grandes obstáculos más grandes, si sus batallas contra Kiba, Neji y, si los rumores son ciertos, contra Gaara…sino que también tiene un gran corazón que aun oculta mucho para todos…y creo que no me importaría llegar a conocerlo"_

Ino salió de sus pensamientos al oír a alguien caminando en su dirección al voltear a ver, ella vio a Hinata caminando en dirección a la habitación de Naruto con un pequeño paquete en manos.

"¡Hey Hinata!" llamo la rubia y corrió para alcanzar a la Hyuuga.

"h…hola Ino" dijo Hinata.

"¿vas a ver a Naruto no es cierto?" dijo Ino sonriendo mientras que el rostro de Hinata adquiría un color carmesí.

"e…es…escuche que hoy podríamos v…vi…visitarlos y decidí... traer a…algo por si ya ha…ha…había despertado" dijo mostrando el paquete el cual olía a ramen.

"el ya ha despertado" dijo Ino "precisamente me mando por un poco de agua y voy de regreso… ¿quieres que te muestre el camino?"

"me gustaría" dijo Hinata "la recepcionista…n…no me dijo don…donde estaba su ha…ha…habitación"

"bien vamos… ¡es por aquí!" dijo Ino.

Ambas siguieron caminando mientras que Ino seguía con sus reflexiones.

"_si no me falla la memoria…Hinata tiene un gran amorío hacia Naruto_" pensó Ino "_me será difícil acercarme a Naruto y conocerlo a fondo si Hinata cree que me interpondré entre los dos…sé que no sería correcto tratar de tomar al hombre que ella ama, pero la verdad es que quiero poder ser la que el elija…pero eso no significa que jugare sucio contra ella."_

Hinata por su parte también estaba pensando en algo.

"_¿Por qué ino habrá ido a la habitación de Naruto?"_ se preguntaba _"¿acaso ella esta enamorándose de el?... ¡no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!...a ella le gusta el Uchiha…no hay manera de que le empiece a gustar Naruto…pero… ¿y si es así?"._

Los pensamientos de amabas se interrumpieron cuando se cruzaron con otra persona.

"¡hola Sakura!"Saludo Ino "¿Qué haces?"

"Ha…yo…pues yo… ¡buscaba la habitación de Sasuke!" dijo nerviosas "para entregarle…esto"

Sakura mostro entonces un ramo de flores rojas.

"_qué raro_" pensó Ino "_se parecen a las que había traído_"

"y tu ¿tambien buscas la habitación de Sasuke?" pregunto Sakura

"no…Hinata y yo vamos a la habitación de Naruto" respondió Ino

"¿la habitación de Naruo?... ¿qué va hacer ella en la habitación de Naruto?" se pregunto Sakura.

De repente Hinata vio algo perturbarte.

"¡Sakura estas sangrando!" grito.

Sakura miro su puño zquierdo viendo que estaba cubierto en sangre.

"no…no es nada" dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre en su ropa "debí golpearme con algo…será mejor que siga…tengo que ver si Sasuke está mejor" y sin mediar palabra más salió corriendo.

Mas la mente de Ino comenzó a trabajar rápidamente mientras un timbre de alarma sonaba en su cabeza.

"_ella dijo que buscaba la habitación de Sasuke…pero eso está en el piso de abajo…sin mencionar que la administradora sabe donde esta…lo sé yo le pregunte…además esas flores se parecen a las que había traído para Sasuke y las había dejado en la habitación de…_" en ese momento vio de donde había venido Sakura mientras que las alarmas de su cabeza sonaban a toda intensidad y finalmente lo comprendió "_ese camino lleva a la habitación de Naruto…esas son las flores son las que deje en la habitación de Naruto…y esa sangre no parecía provenir de la mano de Sakura…_¡HINATA, CORRE!"

La preocupación en la voz de Ino fue todo lo que Hinata necesito para saber que algo grave había sucedido y en un segundo ambas kunoichis se lanzaron pasillo abajo hacia la habitación de Naruto.

Al llegar ahí Ino abrió la puerta de golpe y vio horrorizada lo que había dentro.

"¡NARUTO!"

(Naruto momentos antes)

"_hola…Sakura_" dijo Naruto volteando la cabeza.

En el marco de la puerta había una furiosa Sakura la cual se veía lista para asesinar…y su víctima estaba en frente de ella.

"¿hola Sakura?… ¡¿hola Sakura?... ¡MALDITO!" grito y en un parpadeo estaba al lado de la cama de Naruto, con su mano derecha lista para golpear.

"¡¿Cómo TE ATREVES? Grito al mismo tiempo que le daba una enorme cachetada. "¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES!" otra cachetada, esta vez con la mano izquierda "¡¿Cómo TE ATREVES A ACTUAR TAN CALMADO DESPUES DE LO QUE HICISTE?" otra cachetada.

"_ilumíname_" dijo Naruto conteniendo su enojo _"¿Qué fue lo que hice?"_

En su estado actual Sakura no se dio cuenta que Naruto no había hablado con su boca.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?... ¿¡QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE!" grito Sakura mientras le daba otra cachetada. "¡te pedí que trajeras de vuelta a Sasuke!… ¡NO QUE LO DEJARAS MEDIO MUERTO!" otra cachetada "¡NO TE PUEDO PEDIR NADA VERDAD!…APUESTO QUE LO HICISTE A PROPOSITO PARA QUE ME FIJARA EN TI… ¡¿VERDAD QUE SI MALDITO?" otra cachetada.

"_tuve que defenderme…Sakura_" dijo Naruto ignorando el dolor en su rostro "_Sasuke no tenía ninguna intención de volver y tuvo el atrevimiento de intentar __matarme__... así que simplemente hice lo que tenía que hacer y defenderme_"

Más esto llevo a que Naruto recibiera otra cachetada de una ya enfurecida Sakura.

"¡ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO!" grito Sakura "¡KAKASHI-SENSEI NOS DIJO QUE NO HABIA INDICIOS DE PELEA!" otra cachetada "¡TU ATACASTE A SASUKE POR TUS CELOS HACIA EL Y LUEGO TE LASTIMASTE PARA HACERTE LA VICTIMA!" otra cachetada " BUENO FUERA QUE SASUKE TE HUBIERA MATADO…MIS PADRES TENIAN RAZON SOBRE TI…NO ERES MAS QUE UN DEMONIO"

La paciencia de Naruto llego a su punto límite.

"¡_y dime ¿Qué estabas haciendo tu_?" dijo molesto "_a claro…estabas llorando vergonzosamente y me rogaste que trajera a tu __precioso Sasuke__…al menos yo soy un demonio… ¡no una escusa patética de ser humano como TU!"_

Por un momento nada paso, pero pronto el enojo de Sakura paso a niveles máximos. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito a llamarla patética?... ¡EL!...el que siempre había fallado en todo…el que todo y todos veían como payaso… ¡EL!…el perdedor de su clase la había llamado a ELLA, la más lista de la academia, Patética y vergonzosa escusa de humano.

Sakura cerró su puño izquierdo y canalizo todo su enojo en el.

"NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME PATETICA ¡MALDITO PERDEDOR!" Sakura lanzo un puñetazo que le dio a Naruto en el pecho…encima de su corazón.

En ese momento un dolor indescriptible recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto y coloco su mano en su corazón mientras que la herida comenzaba a sangrar abundantemente…sin que Saura lo notara o le importara

"Y NO TRATES DE HACERTE LA VICTIMA DE ESTO" grito Sakura mientras se retiraba de la habitación "SE DE TUS HABILIDADES CURATIVAS Y SE QUE PARA MAÑANA NI TE ACORDARAS DE ESTO…PERO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO… ¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER!"

Antes de salir Sakura vio un ramo de flores rojas en el suelo, el cual tomo y salió.

Naruto sentía que se le iba la vida, debido al dolor que ahora atacaba cada nervio de su cuerpo…eso hasta que escucho una nueva voz en la puerta.

"¡NARUTO!"

(Tiempo presente)  
Ino vio horrorisada como es que sangre comenzaba a filtrase por los dedos de Naruto, proveniente de la herida de su peceo.

Soltando el vaso Ino corrió a la cama y toco el botón de emergencia que había al lado.

"¡Hinata ven a ayudarme!" dijo mientras trataba elevar la cabeza de Naruto, el cual comenzaba a toser sangre.

Soltando su paquete, Hinata corrió al lado de Ino y sacando un pañuelo comenzó a limpiar la sangre de la boca de Naruto.

"está saliendo mucha sangre de su herida" dijo Ino "hay que encontrar algo para detener el flujo o Naruto se desangra"

Hinata entonces se quito su chaqueta y se la entrego a Ino.

"usa esto para hacer presión" dijo.

Ino tomo la chaqueta y la coloco sobre e pecho de Naruto y comenzó a presionar, lo que causo que la chaqueta se hundiera un poco, asustando a Ino.

Más no tuvo tiempo de pensar, porque inmediatamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ellas entro una alterada Tsunade con un par de enfermeras.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE PASO AQUI?" grito mientras que Ino y Hinata se apartaban.

"No lo sabemos" respondo Hinata "llegamos y el estaba así".

Usando un escalpelo de chakra Tsunade corto los vendajes de Naruto permitiendo ver su herida. Inmediatamente, cualquier rasto de valor de las cicas se esfumo al ver un gran agujero en el pecho de Naruto.

"¡la herida se ha reabierto y está perdiendo mucha sangre!" grito Tsunade mientras que las enfermeras, preparaban una camilla "¡preparen la sala de emergencia de INMEDIATO!"

Una de las enfermeras salió corriendo de la habitación seguida después de Tsunade con la camilla que ahora ocupaba Naruto, y la otra enfermera.

Al verse solas Hinata cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar, mientras que Ino se había quedado de piedra con la chaqueta ensangrentada en la mano.

(Unas horas después)

Después de horas de esperar noticias de Naruto, ambas chicas se lanzaron sobre Tsunade al verla salir del quirófano y comenzaron a bombardearla con preguntas.

"chhicas calma" trato de decir Tsunade pro ellas continuaron "chicas… ¡chicas!... CHICAS"

Ambas se callaron.

"mejor" dijo Tsunade "ahora… Naruto ya está fuera de peligro pero se encuentra débil y de seguro dormirá por un largo rato" las chicas respiraron aliviadas "por lo que queda del resto del día Naruto no recibirá mas visitas así que les recomiendo irse a casa"

Las cicas se pusieron algo tristes al no poder ver a Naruto, pero decidieron que por el momento era lo mejor y se dispusieron a retirarse cuando Tsunade las llamo.

"tengo que admitir que fueron buenos reflejos los que tuvieron" dijo "si no hubieran estado presentes Naruto se hubiera desangrado…buen trabajo"

Ambas kunoichis dieron una respetuosa reverencia y se retiraron.

"_es bueno ver que Naruto tiene amigos así_" pensó Tsunade y regreso a observar a Naruto.

(Al día siguiente)

El sol del medio día alumbraba la habitación de nuestro joven ninja mientras que Tsunade realizaba un diagnostico para asegurarse que ninguna herida se reabriera.

"Al parecer el zorro comprendió que tiene que mantenerte con vida" dijo sonriente la Hokage "tus heridas están sanando bien y quizás dentro de un par de días puedas salir."

Naruto pasó una mano por su cuello, movimiento que Tsunade comprendió.

"la verdad no se cuanto tiempo tarden en sanar tus cuerdas vocales. Quizás el zorro se concentre mas en tu herida en el pecho que en eso" dijo en un tono no muy segura "y hablando de ¿sabes el porqué no había usado su chakra para sanarte?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"(suspiro) bien al menos ya estas fuera de peligro" dijo y se levanto para salir "trata solo de no esforzarte mucho"

Al salir se encontró con Ino y Hinata las cuales habían regresado a visitar a Naruto. Al verlas Tsunade no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

"saben si siguen viniendo de esta forma empezare a pensar que les gusta Naruto" ambas chicas se sonrojaron mientras que Tsunade se partia de la risa y se retiraba.

Una vez calmadas ambas kunoichis entraron en la habitación de Naruto…y se sorprendieron al ver la mesa de noche flotar unos centímetros sobre el suelo rodeada de un aura azul.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver esto, pero Ino solo sonrió.

"creí que la Hokage te pidió que no te esforzaras mucho"

"_lo hizo_" contesto Naruto para la sorpresa de Hinata "_pero si no practico no podre dominar mis poderes"_

"Na…Naruto ya puedes ha…hablar" dijo Hinata.

"_me temo que no_" dijo Naruto "_estoy usando telepatía para comunicarme_"

"¿te…telepatía?" pregunto Hinata.

Ino tuvo que decirle lo que Naruto le había dicho.

"me alegra que ya estes mejor" le dijo Ino a Naruto después de explicarle a Hinata

"_abuela-Tsunade me dijo que fue gracias a ustedes_" respondió Naruto lo que causo que el color rojo volviera a las mejillas de Hinata.

"no fue nada" dijo Ino antes de poner una cara seria "Naruto necesito saber… ¿fue Sakura la que causo que tu herida se abriera?"

Naruto bajo la mirada y Hinata ahogo un grito de horror.

"_si fue ella_" dijo Naruto para asombro y horror de sus compañeras.

"¿¡pero cómo se atrevió!" estaño Ino

"_se molesto porque traje a __su__ Sasuke en un estado lamentable y me acuso de haberlo hecho a propósito_."

"¡esa miserable perra!" grito Hinata llevándose la mirada sorprendida de Ino y Naruto "lo…lo…siento"

"no tienes razón" dijo Ino "eso no fue correcto…además Sasuke se lo merecía por haber traicionado la aldea"

Esto llamo la atención de Naruto

"_¿creí que te gustaba el Uchiha_?"Pregunto curioso

"me gustaba pero…ya no más" respodio Ino.

"¿p…porque no?"

"porque me di cuenta que a él le interesa solo el poder" respondió Ino "y que si llegaba a incluso traicionar su hogar entonces no era el hombre que pensé…y ahora me siento como tonta por todos esos años de ser su fan"

"_Por lo menos me alegra que ya no seas su fan_" dijo Naruto

Ino lo volteo a ver.

"_de todas las chicas de la clase solo dos las podría llamar verdaderas kunoichis" dijo "Hinata y tu"_

Eso sorprendió a ambas.

"_Hinata tiene un gran espíritu y no sabe rendirse…incluso cuando parece que esta derrotada no para de luchar_" Hinata se sonrojo al oír esto "_tu Ino, eres bastante perseverante y no sabes detenerte ante nada, solo te faltaba concentrar eso en algo que no fuera Sasuke y créeme que hubieras sido la mejor de nuestra clase."_

Ino sonrió ante esto. Aun podía ser una buena Kunoichi si se esforzaba.

"tú no te cuentes fuera bigotes" dijo Ino "tú también has demostrado que eres capaz de grandes cosas"

"es…es verdad" dijo Hinata "tu…tu siempre estas ha…haciendo lo im…imposible…posible"

"exacto…eres un gran ninja y una mejor persona" dijo Ino

Naruto se quedo pensativo ante eso… ¿en verdad podía seguir llamándose persona?

Al ver a Naruto pensativo Ino se preocupo un poco.

"¿pasa algo?" pregunto.

"_no nada…creo que aun estoy cansado_" dijo Naruto.

"en ese caso será mejor que te dejemos dormir" dijo Ino "pero primero"

Naruto volteo y vio que Ino y Hinata habían sacado dos recipientes con comida.

"esto es en caso de que te de hambre cuando despiertes" dijo Ino poniendo su recipiente en la mesita de noche

"es…espero que…que sea de tu agrado" dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba.

Con eso ambas chicas salieron del hospital.

"_una mejor persona… ¿en verdad aun puedo considerarme humano?... ¿Qué soy exactamente? ¿Una persona que fue un pokemon?… ¿o un pokemon que pasa por humano?"_ se pregunto Naruto.

(Fuera del hospital)

"bien te…te veo después" dijo Hinata dispuesta a regresar a casa.

"Hinata espera" la llamo Ino. "tengo algo que preguntarte"

"¿s…si?"

"a ti ¿te gusta Naruto?" pregunto Ino

Inmediatamente el rostro de Hinata se puso más rojo que un tomate ante la pregunta de su amiga.

"yo…yo…a mi…yo" trato de hablar

"porque a mi si me gusta" dijo Ino causando que a Hinata se le parara el corazón

"¿Qué QUE?" grito en su mente

"Hinata se que tú tienes sentimientos por el" continuo Ino "por eso tenía que saber que tan segura estas sobre eso."

"a mi…a mi…a mi…ME GUSTA NARUTO OK" grito la joven Hyuuga antes de ponerse colorada nuevamente.

"por esa razón tenía que decirte que a mí también me gusta Naruto" dijo Ino "Por qué no quiero que peleemos por el" Hinata la miro confundida "Hinata ya perdí una amiga por pelearme por un chico…no quiero que eso pase de nuevo…no quiero que tratemos de hacernos daño mutuamente solo para que Naruto nos mire…quiero que sigamos siendo amigas y dejemos que él decida a la que él quiera" Ino miro a Hinata a los ojos " sin sabotearse una a la otra, sin tratar de acaparar a Naruto, pero sobretodo sin dejar de ser amigas" Ino extendió su mano hacia Hinata "somos Kunoichis de la hoja no fan-girls, a si que hay que resolver esto de forma civilizada"

Hinata miro la mano que le ofrecía Ino y pensó seriamente sobre el asunto.

La verdad es que no le gustaba la idea de que otra chica fuera tras Naruto, pero sabía que nada iba a evitar que alguien más se fijara en él (solo que no esperaba que fuera Ino) y ella tampoco quería perder a una amiga, asi que pasara lo que pasara ella no se comportaría como Ino y Sakura se comportaban sobre Sasuke y trataría de ser mas comprensiva.

"sin dejar de ser amigas" dijo y estrecho la mano de Ino "_lo que importa es la felicidad de Naruto…pero no creas que lo dejare ir sin pelear"_

"bien ahora que eso está dicho" dijo Ino "¡vayamos de compras!"

"¿de…de compras?" pregunto Hinata.

"¡claro!…tenemos que empezar a vernos bien si queremos impresionar a nuestro hombre" dijo Ino mientras se reía de la cara roja de Hinata.

Naruto permaneció en el hospital por una semana más por recomendación de Tsunade hasta que sus heridas estuvieron totalmente sanadas. Durante ese tiempo Ino y Hinata fueron a visitar a Naruto casi del diario. Fue durante esa semana que Naruto les pidió que no le contaran a Tsunade sobre sus nuevas habilidades. Cuando preguntaron porque Naruto dijo que era algo que necesitaba decirle cuando estuviera listo.

También les pidió, bajo protesta de ambas, que no dijeran sobre el incidente de Sakura debido a que Naruto pensaba que no había que darle importancia a algo tan trivial como eso.

Durante su semana de confinamiento en el hospital Naruto siguió practicando con sus poderes psíquicos hasta que ya podía usarlos con más fluidez sin sentir dolor por el esfuerzo, aunque aun le faltaba para poder usarlos sin agotarse rápidamente.

Ino y Hinata se volvieron más amigas (raro considerando que a ambas les gustaba el mismo chico) y cuando no se encontraban practicando con sus equipos, se la pasaban teniendo duelos de práctica o ayudándose una a la otra en pensar cómo conseguir el amor de Naruto.

Aunque las cosas parecían ir bien pronto los problemas llegaron.

"¡deberíamos desterrarlo para siempre!"

"¡ejecutarlo seria lo mejor!"

"¡debemos limpiar su mente y convertirlo en nuestra arma mas fiel!"

"es muy inestable para eso… ¡hay que eliminarlo!"

Tsunade se masajeaba la frente mientras seguía escuchando la disfunción entre la parte civil del consejo.

Cuando el consejo se entero que Naruto se había recuperado pero que Sasuke estaba en coma se llamo a una reunión especial y pronto los gritos por la sangre de Naruto se hicieron escuchar.

"¡hay que sacar a ese demonio de nuestras vidas para siempre!"

"¡elimínelo!"

"¡destiérrenlo!"

"¡BASTA!" grito Tsunade golpeando su mesa causando que toda charla se acabara.

"En verdad son problemáticos" dijo Shikaku Shikamaru "la misión fue cumplida, no hubo bajas, y Orochimaru no obtuvo al Uchiha…no se dé que se quejan"

"nos quejamos de que ese demonio puso al honorable Uchiha en coma, usando de seguro sus poderes demoniacos" dijo Sayuri Haruno

"cabe recordarles que el chico no es un demonio sino el contenedor" dijo Hiashi Hyuuga "pregúntele a cualquiera de mi clan y con gusto les diremos la diferencia"

"están pidiendo la sangre de un leal miembro de la manada cuando es la sangre del Uchiha la que debería correr" dijo Tsume Inuzuka "solo miren lo que causo con su huida"

"solo estas molesta porque tu perrito salió herido" hablo Sayuri nuevamente.

"¡¿qué dijiste?" gruño Tsume mostrando sus colmillos.

"SUFICIENTE" grito Tsunade "¡lo que dice Shukaku es cierto. La misión se cumplió nuestro ninjas regresaron heridos pero vivos y Orochimaru no obtuvo lo que quería haci que no hay nada que discutir!"

"al contrario Hokage-sama" dijo Danzo poniéndose de pie "hay mucho que discutir"

"así ¿Cómo qué?" dijo Tsunade irritada por la intervención del viejo halcón.

"como el hecho de ¿Cómo es que el 'joven' Uzumaki logro traer al Uchiha de regreso?" señalo Danzo

"por la extensión de las heridas de ambos puedo decir que Naruto combatió contra el Uchiha hasta dejarlo inconsciente" dijo Tsunade.

Danzo sonrió "exactamente a eso me refiero" saco unos papeles antes de continuar "de acuerdo con el informe de Kakashi Hatake la zona del Valle del fin, donde se libro esta 'batalla' no presenta marcas o signos de que algún enfrentamiento se libro ahí" dijo mientras pasaba el informe.

"¿tu punto?" pregunto Tsunade, no gustándole a donde iba esto.

"mi punto es…que posiblemente Uzumaki haya atacado sin piedad al Uchiha y luego auto-infringirse daño para que no se notara".

Inmediatamente volvieron los gritos del consejo civil pidiendo la ejecución de Naruto, mientras que los miembros de clanes lo defendían con dientes y garras (en el caso de Tsume eso es literal).

"¡YAAAAAAAAA!" grito Tsunade poniendo orden "Danzo eso es bastante irrelevante. Yo trate las heridas de ambos y puedo asegurarte que Naruto no se metió un Chidori en el pecho"

"y como puede estar tan segura" grito un consejero del sector comercial.

"porque en primera Naruto no tiene pensamientos suicidas para meterse un Chidori y casi sacarse el corazón" dijo Tsunade fríamente "también está el hecho que solo Kakashi Hatake y Sasuke Uchiha son los únicos en la aldea que conocen ese jutsu."

"aun así es muy sospechoso que el área donde según pelearon no presente marcas de tal hecho" dijo Danzo llevándose gestos positivos de la parte civil "así que para resolver esto llevaremos a Uzumaki a juicio"

"¡¿Qué?… ¿Qué?" grito Tsunade "¿bajo QUE cargos?

"asaltar a un ciudadano de la hoja para empezar" dijo Danzo "al igual que casi destruir un clan con el casi asesinamiento del último miembro, lo que se puede contar como genocidio"

Los jefes de clanes lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, y Tsunade lo miraba con ánimos de asesinarlo.

"¡NO SE LLEVARA A NARUTO A JUICIO Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA!"Exploto Tsunade

"aunque sea su última palabra…me temo que esta es una decisión de concilio, y viendo que el chico saldrá mañana del hospital creo que sería un buen día para celebrar el juicio" dijo Danzo llevándose el apoyo de toda la parte civil del concilio.

"me temo que aunque mañana Uzumaki saldrá del hospital no se podrá celebrar ningún juicio" dijo Shibi Aburame por primera vez.

"y ¿por qué no?" pregunto Danzo irritado.

"porque un juicio necesita de dos facciones…un demandante y un demandado" explico "y en este caso el demandante seria Sasuke Uchiha debido a que él es la parte 'dañada' de este asunto. Pero debido a que el esta…indispuesto hasta nuevo aviso…no hay parte que demande a nadie de nada"

Tsunde sonrió "ya lo oyeron hasta que el Uchiha no despierte no se celebrara ningún juicio"

"entonces esperaremos que el Uchiha despierte" dijo Danzo "¿todos a favor?"

Toda la parte civil del concilio alzo la mano.

"¿en contra?" dijo Tsunade levantando la mano seguida de todos los clanes.

"esta decidido" dijo Danzo "en cuanto el Uchiha despierte se celebrara el juicio".

"¡BIEN!" grito Tsunade "junta disuelta" y se retiro.

Llegando a su oficina Tsunade le ordeno a los AMBU que se retiraran antes de dejarse caer en su silla.

"CHIZUNE" llamo por el comunicador "TRAEME UNA BOTELLA DE SAKE AHORA".

Tsunade podía sentir el dolor de cabeza por todo esto. Ya solo podía rezar de que el Uchiha no despertara ¡NUNCA!

En ese momento tocaron a su puerta.

"entre" dijo en un tono amargo.

Por la puerta entraron Hinata e Ino. Ambas con cara de que habían corrido todo el camino hasta su oficina.

"¿pasa algo?" pregunto Tsunade al ver su estado

"Lady Tsunade ¿ha visto a Naruto?" pregunto Ino apurada

"¿cómo que 'si lo he visto'?" pregunto Tsunade "debe estar en su habitación descansando"

"es…es por eso que venimos" dijo Hinata "no está."

"¿Cómo DE QUE NO ESTA?" grito la Hokage parándose.

"lo que oye" dijo Ino "se ha fugado del hospital y no sabemos dónde está."

Definitivamente Tsunade iba a necesitar ese Sake más que nunca.

* * *

(ok capitulo subido)

ya se que no se vio mucho de pokemon o algo relacionado con Mewtwo pero quise plantear mas la situacion de Naruto y darles a conocer las parejas de esta historia

como vieron Sakura no sera muy querida aqui asi que los amantes de Sakura abstenerse de leer esto (a menos que no tengan ganas de matarme)

tengo que admitir que algo cansado es escribir el tartamudeo de Hinata, espero no haberme pasado o equibocado con el.

ya en el proximo capitulo podremos ver mas de la historia de Mewtwo

ok por ahora Darkness Rissing despidiedose diciendo comenten y critique y hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

devido al material que uso en este capitulo me veo obligado a hacer esto:

EHEM...pokemon y Naruto le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y no a mi (si fueran mios Mewtwo estaria en el equipo pokemon de Ash y Naruto hubiera ganado en el valle del fin)

ahora que lo pienso eso me da una idea.

disfruten el capitulo y los veo al final

* * *

Capitulo 3-Explicaciones y sentimientos-parte 2.

Ino y Hinata se encontraban corriendo a través de la aldea buscando a Naruto. Después de contarle a Tsunade lo ocurrido, la hokage las mando a ambas a tratar de encontrar al joven rubio antes de que se hiciera daño antes de que se verse obligada a enviar a ninjas de mayor rango lo que sin duda alertaría al concilio de la recuperación de Naruto y trataran de enjuiciarlo con cualquier otro cargo.

Las chicas habían buscado por horas mas no habían encontrado ni rastro del chico y eso que habían buscado en todos los lugares posibles.

"bien recapitulemos" dijo Ino "ya buscamos en la academia, su departamento, el monumento Hokage, el puesto de ramen, la zona donde entrena el equipo siete…. ¿dónde nos falta buscar?"

"po…podríamos ver en…en los otros campos de en…entrenamiento" sugirió Hinata

"creo que son los únicos lugares que nos quedan por buscar" dijo Ino "mientras no se haya metido al bosque de la muerte."

Encaminándose al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8 (por ser el más cercano) las chicas no dejaban de pensar en lo que sucedió momentos antes en el hospital.

_FLASHBACK_

Ino y Hinata se dirigían felices hacia la habitación de Naruto después de otro día de entrenamiento con sus equipos, listo para decirle que Tsunade había dicho que podría salir al siguiente día del hospital.

"no puedo esperar a la reacción de Naruto cuando se entere" dijo Ino "apuesto que saltara de felicidad cuando sepa que solo tendrá que permanecer aquí hasta mañana"

"si…ya…ya creo que se pondrá feliz" dijo Hinata "a…a él no parece agradarle mucho los…los hospitales"

Desde que ellas empezaron a visitar a Naruto, siempre habían notado una mirada entre triste y pensativa en su semblante.

"eso es verdad" respondió Ino "pero sabes…creo que hay algo más en su mente que solo eso"

"¿por…porque…dices es…eso?" pregunto Hinata.

"su mirada ha sido muy pensativa…como si algo le preocupara" dijo Ino.

"es…espero que no…no sea nada grave" dijo Hinata.

"yo igual dijo Ino" ¡hey!...quizás si se lo pedimos nos cuente que le pasa.

"eso…eso espero" dijo Hinata deteniéndose ante la puerta de Naruto.

Cuando ambas chicas entraron se encontraron con una habitación vacía.

"¿estamos en la habitación correcta?" pregunto Ino

"si" respondió Hinata observando el numero de la puerta. "¿cre…crees que lo hayan dado de…de alta?"

"no lo creo" respondió Ino "Lady Tsunade dijo que no lo daría de alta hasta mañana"

Ino entonces vio a un grupo de enfermeras conversando al final del pasillo.

"ven pregúntemeles a ellas" dijo Ino caminando hacia las enfermeras "¡Disculpen!"

Una de las enfermeras las volteo a ver.

"si niñas ¿Qué se les ofrece?" pregunto alegremente.

"queríamos saber si Naruto Uzumaki ya fue dado de alta" dijo Ino

Inmediatamente la expresión de la enfermera cambio de felicidad a enojo.

"¿dado de alta?" pregunto con enojo "si por nosotras fuera esa…esa…cosa estaría en la morgue" volteo a ver a las chicas "¡¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"bue…bueno…es que no está en su habitación y…" dijo Ino nerviosa, pero la enfermera la cortó.

"Así que se fugo… ¡bien por el!…así ya no infectara al hospital con su presencia" dijo

"malo fue que no pudimos hacer justicia por lo que le hizo a Uchiha-sama" dijo otra "me hubiera gustado poner aunque sea algo dañino en su comida"

"ni te hubiera servido" hablo la tercera "de por si nos aseguramos que nunca recibiera comida"

Ino, horrorizada por lo que las tres enfermeras decían, le hizo señas a Hinata para que se retiraran, aunque Hinata parecía más bien lista para utilizar unos buenos golpes de Jüken en las enfermeras.

"vamos Hinata" le susurro Ino y las dos comenzaron a alejarse

"una cosa más niñas" les paro la primera enfermera "sigan el consejo de alguien mayor y aléjense de esa cosa…no es más que un demonio en piel humana que no dudara en hacerles daño y que debimos haber eliminado hace mucho"

Ino tuvo que sacar a Hinata a rastras del hospital para evitar que dañara a las enfermeras y una vez en la calle le dijo.

"Tenemos que ir con la Hokage…hay que encontrar a Naruto antes de que algo malo le pase".

Eso fue lo que hizo que Hinata recordara que Naruto estaba perdido y corrió a la torre seguida de cerca de Ino.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

"_me pregunto si fue por eso que Naruto se fugo_" se pregunto Ino "_digo…yo si me escaparía si descubriera lo que intentaban hacer._

El campo de entrenamiento 8 era un claro rodeado del espeso bosque que rodeaba la aldea de la hoja. La única característica que lo diferenciaba de los demás era que el terreno era en su mayoría rocoso.

En medio de este campo, las dos kunoichis hallaron lo que estaban buscando.

En medio del campo de entrenamiento se encontraba Naruto, con ojos cerrados concentrándose profundamente.

En un segundo abrió los ojos y extendió sus brazos a sus lados. Al momento un aura azul cubrió todo su cuerpo y sus ojos centellaron en el mismo color. El suelo al lado de el comenzó a temblar y fragmentarse hasta que un par de rocas de gran tamaño fueron expulsadas, cubiertas también por un aura azul.

Naruto movió sus brazos hacia el frente y las rocas fueron disparadas en esa dirección golpeando los postes de entrenamiento los cuales se partieron por la fuerza del golpe. Los ojos de Naruto dejaron de brillar mostrando que habían cambiado de azul a violeta.

Volteando a un lado, Naruto vio una roca medio enterrada del mismo tamaño que su cabeza.

Naruto subio su mano izquierda en dirección a la roca.

De inmediato un aura azul cubrió la mano de Naruto y la roca. Entonces Naruto volteo y cerró su puño causando que la roca saliera disparada del suelo a una gran altitud en el cielo.

Naruto subió la mirada y se quedo esperando.

Unos segundos después la roca comenzó a caer en dirección hacia donde Naruto estaba parado, sin que este pareciera tener el deseo de moverse.

A pocos centímetros de que su rosto y la piedra hicieran contacto, los ojos de Naruto volvieron a brillar y la roca se quedo paralizada en el aire.

Quedándose en esa posición unos momentos, Naruto frunció los ojos y la roca salió volando nuevamente hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Naruo coloco sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo, con los puños cerrados y comenzó a concentrarse. Pronto una llama de energía azulada envolvió a Naruto completamente, mientras que el suelo alrededor de el comenzó a fracturarse debido a la cantidad de energía liberada.

Esto duro un par de minutos hasta que la llama desapareció y Naruto cayó de rodillas respirando profundamente.

"_todavía me falta mucha practica_" se dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos volvían a ser azules "_será mejor que trate de aumentar mi entrenamiento"_

Poniéndose de pie Naruto volteo su mirada a donde Ino y Hinata estaban.

"¿_Cuánto más piensan quedarse ahí_?" pregunto.

Ino y Hinata salieron de los árboles y se aproximaron a Naruto.

"eso fue…fue increíble" dijo Hinata maravillada por el poder mostrado.

"_gracias_" dijo Naruto "_pero aun me falta más practica si quiero dominar mis poderes por completo"_

"y por eso escapaste del hospital ¿verdad?" dijo Ino "no podías esperar otro dio para entrenar"

"_eso y porque mi estancia ahí estaba comenzando a ser algo…incomoda_"

"¿te refieres a las tres enfermeras?" pregunto Ino

"_las conocieron_" dijo Naruto.

"si y eran ver…ver…verdaderamente HORRIBLES" dijo Hinata recordado a las tres.

"se atrevieron a llamarte demonio y que sería mejor que te eliminaran solo por lo que le hiciste a Sasuke" dijo Ino con asco en su voz.

"_el odio de esas tres va mas allá del Uchiha_" dijo Naruto "_y como muchos en la aldea no pueden dejar ir el pasado y ver mas allá de lo que está en frente de sus propias narices."_

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto Ino

"_yo nací el mismo día que el zorro de nueve colas ataco_" respondió _"y muchas personas me ven como la reencarnación del zorro por eso"_

"¡eso es ridículo!" grito Ino "solo porque naciste ese día no es motivo para que la gente te llame así"

"es…es cierto" siguió Hinata "tú no eres ningún de…demonio. Eres la más grande persona que…que he conocido"

Naruto cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro.

"_la verdad yo no estoy seguro de lo que soy_" dijo Naruto "_humano o pokemon… ¿Qué soy_?"

"¿pokemon?" pregunto Ino confundida "¿Qué es un pokemon?

Naruto la miro y luego se volteo dándoles la espalda.

"_algo de mi pasado que había olvidado"_ simplemente dijo "_y que desde mi batalla con Sasuke me ha regresado"_

"es por eso que estabas tan pensativo esta última semana" dijo Ino "Naruto ¿Qué es lo…?"

"_es algo que tengo que resolver por mi cuenta_" le corto Naruto "_un problema que solo yo puedo resolver"_

Naruto comenzó a caminar cuando un par de brazos rodearon su cintura. Volteando para ver que lo retenía, Naruto se encontró con la mirada de Hinata.

"No Naruto" dijo casi gritando "no importa qué problema tengas no tienes porque enfrentarlo solo" Hinata solto a Naruto y el se le quedo viendo

"ella tiene razón" dijo Ino poniéndose al lado de Hinata "somos tus amigas Naruto y siempre podrás contar con nuestra ayuda si la necesitas"

"dinos por favor Naruto" dijo Hinata "dinos que molesta"

Naruto miro a ambas y vio la seguridad en sus ojos.

"¿_están seguras_?" dijo Naruto "_esto podría causar que todo lo que saben de mi cambie y quizás no para bien"_

"escucha Naruto" dijo Ino "o nos dices que pasa…o uso mi Jutsu de transferencia y lo saco de tu mente"

Viendo que no habría forma de que ellas desistieran, Naruto dejo salir un suspiro de derrota.

"_muy bien_" dijo Naruto "_si están seguras…les mostrare_".

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a brillar y antes de que las chicas pudieran preguntar qué hacía, una luz blanca centello frente a ellas causando que ambas se cubrieran.

Cuando las chicas volvieron a ver se dieron cuenta que se encontraban flotando…. en el espacio por encima de un planeta

"¡¿PERO QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?" gritaron sorprendidas.

"_ustedes lo pidieron_" dijo Naruto apareciendo al lado de ellas "_les voy a mostrar mis recuerdos…los de mi vida ninja y antes de ella"_

"¿Antes de ella?" pregunto Ino confundida

"_habrá cosas que no comprenderán_" explico Naruto "_pero conforme vayamos avanzando las irán entendiendo"_

Entonces señalo el planeta que estaba en frente de ellos.

"_ese…es el mundo donde nací_" dijo "_el mundo pokemon"_

El planeta se acerco a ellos, y en un nuevo flash de luz los tres se vieron sobre una planicie donde las chicas vieron algo que las dejo sin palabras.

Criaturas de diferentes tamaños, colores y formas; corrían, saltaban y volaban a su alrededor.

"_los pokemon"_ explico Naruto observando la cara de maravilla y sorpresa de las chicas "_criaturas bellas e inteligentes cada una con habilidades únicas que habitan este mundo"._

Las chicas y Naruto comenzaron a flotar y tomaron una dirección entrando a un bosque donde otros pokemon habitaban.

Las chicas vieron maravillas diferentes tipos, desde insectos hasta reptiles e incluso algunos que parecían plantas pero que se movían a voluntad.

"_estas increíbles criaturas lograron habitar cada uno de los distintos ecosistemas de este mundo_" dijo Naruto mientras salían del bosque y se colocaban sobre el mar "_evolucionando en diferentes formas y tamaños_" en un momento las chicas se encontraron bajo la superficie viendo nuevos pokemon los cuales se asemejaban a peces, serpientes marinas, pulpos, entre otras formas.

Al salir del mar el trío salió volando hasta que llegaron a una ciudad.

"_humanos y pokemon habitaban en una estrecha relación entre ellos_" las chicas vieron a varias personas con diferentes pokemon junto a ellas "_muchos los usaban como mascotas o compañeros de trabajo…más un grupo en especial capturaba y entrenaba pokemons para usarlos en batalla con otros entrenadores"_

Todos aparecieron en una colina donde un chico de pelo negro, gorra roja y blanca, pantalones y chaleco azul, acompañado por un pokemon de color amarillo, se encontraba parado en frente de otro entrenador, más grande con una pañoleta con un dibujo de calavera. Ambos sostenían esferas de color rojo y blanco.

"_estos eran conocidos como Maestros pokemon_"

Ambos lanzaron las esferas. De la esfera del chico de pelo negro salió un pokemon de color verde que se asemejaba a un sapo con una enorme semilla en su espalda.

De la esfera del otro muchacho emergió un pokemon que parecía un elefante, pero mucho más pequeño con una espalda plana.

A la orden de su entrenador, el segundo pokemon se enrosco como una pelota y comenzó a rodar a gran velocidad en contra del otro pokemon.

Sin poder hacer nada el primer pokemon fue golpeado y mandado al extremo opuesto del campo, lugar donde el pokemon rodante lo alcanzo y lo mando hacia el cielo. Mas esta vez las chicas observaron que partículas de luz se estaban reuniendo en la boquilla de la semilla.

Al caer al suelo, el entrenador del pokemon elefante le ordeno atacar nuevamente mas el otro pokemon estaba listo y cuando el primer pokemon trato de rodar sobre el nuevamente, libero un enorme rayo compuesto de luz solar el cual le dio de lleno al pokemon atacante noqueándolo de forma inmediata.

"_entrenador y pokemon tenían una relación muy personal_" dijo Naruto "_se consideraban amigos e inclusive familia"_

Las chicas sonrieron al ver al entrenador agacharse y comenzar a acariciar a su pokemon y felicitarlo por un buen trabajo

"es hermoso" dijo Hinata "pero que…que tiene que ver con…con"

"¿conmigo?" pregunto Naruto lo que Hinata asintió positivamente la cabeza.

Naruto subió su mano y pronto los tres fueron cubiertos por oscuridad, aunque por muy poco tiempo ya que en frente de ellos apareció la imagen de un sujeto.

Era un sujeto de pelo castaño que vestía de forma elegante. Pero sus ojos…sus ojos mostraban que no era una persona amigable.

Sus ojos solo describían maldad pura…incluso eran más malignos que los ojos de Orochimaru.

"_al igual que con todo poder en el universo_" dijo Naruto "_algunos usaban a los pokemon para el bien…mientras que otros los querían para el mal_."

Naruto vio con un profundo odio a la figura en frente de el.

"_el es Giovanni…líder del equipo Rocket_" dijo con una voz cargada de odio "_una organización criminal que buscaba la dominación mundial usando el poder de los pokemon"_

Las chicas no necesitaron pensar mucho para darse cuenta que Naruto detestaba a esta persona y como culparlo… ¿Quién sería tan retorcido mentalmente para usar a tan magnificas criaturas para el mal?

"_Giovanni no solo quería usar a los Pokemon para sus propósitos malvados_" dijo Naruto "_sino que quería controlar el poder absoluto"_

La imagen frente a ellos cambio a la de una con un montón de científicos, aunque resaltaba uno con barba blanca y usando lentes.

"_Así que le pidió a un científico experto en clonación que le clonara al pokemon más poderoso del mundo_"

"¿clonarle al pokemon más poderoso del planeta?" pregunto Ino horrorizada ante la idea "¿eso es posible?"

"_ellos lo hicieron e incluso mas_" respondió Naruto.

La imagen cambio a una selva, con los científicos en ropa de explorador sosteniendo una caja de cristal con un pequeño hueso dentro.

"_poco después de que hablaran con Giovanni, los científicos hallaron los restos fosilizados de Mew el pokemon más poderoso de todos y que se creía extinto_"

La imagen cambio a la de un laboratorio. Naruto y las chicas se enfocaron en un enorme tubo con líquido naranja en el cual descansaba una figura.

"_usando técnicas avanzadas de clonación los científicos lograron generar una réplica de Mew_" dijo Naruto "_pero a su vez lo modificaron, la mejoraron…le otorgaron más poder_"

Las chicas observaron el tubo con atención donde descansaba un pokemon de tamaño adulto, que parecía una combinación entre un gato y un canguro.

"_fue cuando yo nací_" dijo Naruto llevándose la mirada sorprendida de las chicas "_ellos me llamaron…Mewtwo"._

Las chicas lo vieron sorprendidas… ¿estaba hablando en serio?... ¿acaso este pokemon clonado era Naruto?... las preguntas volaban en la mente de Hinata e Ino, mas no las formularon porque fracturas comenzaron a aparecer a lo largo y ancho del tubo.

"¿Qué…que está pasando?" pregunto Hinata algo asustada

"_es el día en que vi el mundo exterior por primera vez_" dijo Naruto.

(EN LA MEMORIA)

Emoción corrió por todos en el lugar al ver el fruto de su trabajo tomar conciencia, muchos se emocionaron mientras que otros corrían a avisar a Giovanni sobre el éxito del experimento.

"silencio" ordeno el jefe "vamos a escuchar sus poderes psíquicos

"_¿poderes psíquicos_?" pregunto Mewtwo confundido.

"durante años hemos soñado con crear algo como tú" el científico apunto a una imagen en la pared "ese es Mew, el pokemon más poderoso que existe. De su ADN te hemos creado a ti…Mewtwo"

"_Mewtwo_" repitió el pokemon _"¿soy solo una copia?… ¿una sombra de Mew_?

"tú eres superior a Mew" dijo el científico "mejorado por el ingenio humano para aumentar tus poderes psíquicos"

"así que soy solo resultado de sus experimentos" dijo Mewtwo "¿Qué será de mi ahora que han terminado?"

"no no hemos terminado" dijo el científico "ahora vendrán las pruebas verdaderas"

(FUERA DE LA MEMORIA)

"_para ellos yo no era nada más que el resultado de sus experimentos_" dijo Naruto con enojo "_no era más que algo que podían crear, duplicar, y vender a su antojo_"

Las chicas vieron a Naruto tristes por lo que veían.

"_pero su alegría no les duro debido a que yo no pensaba convertirme en una prueba más_" dijo Naruto mientras que en la memoria Mewtwo invocaba todo su poder psíquico destruyendo todo y a todos en el lugar hasta reducir el laboratorio a un montículo de escombros y fuego.

"_fue entonces que Giovanni apareció en escena y me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar" _

(EN LA MEMORIA)  
"un fuego acaba con todo…será lo mismo con tus poderes" dijo Giovanni "a menos que logres controlarlos.

Mewtwo pensó en ello. Sin control, pronto perdería sus poderes lo que lo llevaría a su destrucción.

Cosa que no podía permitir…no hasta saber su propósito.

"_enséñame_" finalmente dijo.

(FUERA DE LA MEMORIA)

"_Giovanni genero una armadura que me ayudo a concentrar mis habilidades psíquicas mientras que yo aprendía a usarlas y controlarlas_" dijo Naruto "_para ver mis avances Giovanni me hizo pelear contra otros pokemons"_

La imagen cambio al interior de un edificio con una arena de batalla. En una esquina estaba Mewtwo con una armadura cibernética en todo su cuerpo, en el otro extremo había una serpiente gigante de roca.

En un pequeño despliegue de poder, Mewtwo estrello al enorme pokemon contra la pared enviándolo a la inconsciencia.

"_no importaba que entrenador llegara a retar a Giovanni…el siempre salía victorioso cuando recurría a mis poderes_"

Un pokemon metálico conformado por tres esferas con imanes a sus lados, floto sobre la arena y libero un enorme relámpago contra Mewtwo el cual solo levanto su mano.

El rayo fue detenido y redirigido contra el otro pokemon golpeándolo con el doble de fuerza.

Dos pokemon, uno con apariencia de dinosaurio y otro con la apariencia de un perro y un tigre, se lanzaron en contra de Mewtwo el cual solo uso sus poderes psíquicos haciendo los levitar sobre el suelo parando su avance.

"_mas Giovanni no solo me uso para vencer en las batallas sino que también me uso para ayudar a su organización en sus objetivos_"

La imagen cambio a una sabana…con una docena de pokemon toro en estampida contra Mewtwo.

Más Mewtwo, usando sus habilidades psíquicas, levito a todos los pokemon a la vez. Causando que se volvieran presas fáciles para los miembros del equipo Rocket que estaban con él.

"a pesar que mis poderes crecían y crecían con cada día que pasaba, aun no lograba responder la duda de el porqué estaba en el mundo…. ¡fue entonces que recibí la mayor de las traiciones!"

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con su enojo mientras la imagen volvía a cambiar.

(EN LA MEMORIA)

"servir a tu amo ese es tu propósito" dijo Giovanni

Mewtwo lo miro confundido.

"fuiste creado con el único propósito para servir a los humanos" dijo Giovanni

"_pero dijiste que éramos socios…que seriamos iguales_" dijo Mewtwo tratando de probar que Giovanni solo hablaba en broma.

"tú fuiste creado por humanos para servir a los humanos" dijo Giovanni con voz cargada de maldad "jamás serás igual a nosotros".

La rabia comenzó a llenar la mente de Mewtwo…. ¿así que todo este tiempo solo me entrenaba para ser su esclavo?... ¿así que solo porque los humanos lo habían creado el tenia que obedecerlos?

Cualquier rastro de confianza hacia Giovanni y hacia la humanidad en general se desvaneció de la mente de Mewtwo al instante.

"_los humanos podrán a verme creado…pero nunca me esclavizaran_" dijo Mewtwo "_ese no puede ser mi DESTINO"_

Liberando su poder, la base de Giovanni comenzó a temblar mientras que todo alrededor de Mewtwo era destruido.

"¡detente ahora!" grito Giovanni

"¡_YO NO NACI SIENDO POKEMON…FUI CREADO!…Y MIS CREADORES ME HAN MENTIDO Y TRAICIONADO…POR LO TANTO… ¡ME QUEDARE SOLO!"_

Pronto la base de Giovanni exploto ante el poder de Mewtwo

(FUERA DE LA MEMORIA)

"_las palabras de Giovanni me llenaron de un odio en contra de la humanidad fue entonces que decidí que tomaría este mundo y mostraría porque era el pokemon más poderoso de todos_."

Las chicas temblaron ante las palabras de Naruto. Aunque claro después de lo que habían visto ¿Quién podría culparlo por pensar que la humanidad era malvada?

"_inmediatamente puse mis planes en acción_" continuo Naruto "_reconstruí el laboratorio donde nací, junto con una base por donde comenzaría mi dominación"_

Una enorme fortaleza apareció frente a ellos.

"_para cumplir mis objetivos atraje entrenadores a mi isla y use mis poderes para crear una tormenta atrapándolos en ella"_

Las chicas vieron a varios entrenadores (incluyendo el chico de pelo negro de antes), reunidos en un gran salón en el cual Mewtwo hizo acto de presencia poco después

(EN LA MEMORIA)

"_Los humanos son una especie peligrosa. Me trajeron a su mundo sin ningún propósito más que el de ser su esclavo. Bueno, ahora he encontrado mi propio propósito, mi tormenta creara mi propio mundo... destruyendo el de ustedes_" hablo Mewtwo.

Uno de los entrenadores hablo sus pensamientos. "Así que odias a los humanos y vas a destruir los para salvar a los Pokémon?"

Mewtwo negó con la cabeza. "_No, sus Pokémon no será perdonado. Ellos han caído en desgracia al servir a los humanos….esos Pokémon no son más que esclavos_."

(FUERA DE LA MEMORIA)

"_Los entrenadores me retaron a batallar y yo acepte gustoso_" dijo Naruto _"liberando a clones que había hecho con anterioridad aplaste a sus pokemon_"

Ino y Hinata observaron a los clones de Mewtwo vencer con facilidad a los pokemon de los entrenadores. Entonces Mewtwo convoco varias esferas negras.

"_como resultado de mi victoria capture a todos y cada uno de sus pokemons, con los cuales haría clones con los que poblaría el planeta_"

Las chicas observaron como los pokemon fueron capturados en las esferas. También vieron al pokemon amarillo ser perseguido por varias de estas, con su entrenador detrás de el tratando de salvarlo e inclusive seguir la esfera cuando su pokemon fue capturado.

"_creí que mis planes se realizarían cuando mis pokemon clones emergieron pero estaba equivocado_"

El entrenador de pelo negro emergió con los pokemon originales y se dispuso a presentar batalla. Corriendo hacia Mewtwo el entrenador trato de golpearlo pero Mewtwo uso sus poderes para mandarlo a volar…solo para que el entrenador fuera salvado por la última criatura que Mewtwo creería ver

"¿ese es?" pregunto Ino al ver al pequeño pokemon rosado.

"_Mew_" confirmo Naruto. "_pronto la batalla comenzó y mientras yo y Mew combatíamos con nuestras fuerzas psíquicas, los pokemon batallaban unos contra otros sin dar tregua._"

Las chicas vieron con horro como los pokemon se infringían daño, creciendo en intensidad por cada ataque que pasaba.

"_finalmente Mew y yo caímos a tierra y nos dispusimos a acabar la pelea con nuestros máximos ataques_"

Llamas de energía psíquica cubrían los cuerpos de Mew y Mewtwo mientras el poder de ambos se concentraba a niveles inimaginables.

"_finalmente disparamos pero…"_

(EN LA MEMORIA)

"tienen que detenerse por favor" grito el entrenador corriendo hacia donde ocurría la batalla "¡YA BASTA!"

Los enormes rayos de poder chocaron en medio, justo donde el entrenador había corrido.

Al disiparse el humo de la explosión, se vio el cuerpo del entrenador cubierto de energía antes de caer al suelo y convertirse en piedra.

(FUERA DE LA MEMORIA)

"el está…esta…" trato de decir Hinata totalmente en shock por lo que había pasado.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza "_mi guerra contra los humanos había cobrado una víctima_" dijo con remordimiento en su voz.

Los pokemon comenzaron a llorar al rededor del cuerpo caído y cuál sería la sorpresa de las chicas cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a flotar hasta el cuerpo petrificado del entrenador cubriéndolo en un aura azul, hasta que fue restaurando en su totalidad.

El pokemon amarillo sonrió y salto a los brazos del entrenador al ver que había vuelto a la vida.

"pero...Pero… ¿Cómo es...?"pregunto Ino sorprendida y feliz por lo que había pasado.

"_las lagrimas de los pokemon están llenas de vida"_ respondió Naruto "_esas palabras me han seguido toda mi vida…aunque no puedo recordad donde las he oído"_

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a la imagen que mostraba a Mew y a Mewtwo usar sus poderes psíquicos para elevar a los clones y comenzar a alejarse de la isla.

"_fue cuando comprendí que no importara la forma en que uno había nacido, el regalo de la vida era muy preciado y que solamente por las acciones que asemos a través de ella es como definiremos que es lo que somos_" dijo Naruto "_mas sabía que no era prudente que los entrenadores o los pokemon recordaran este incidente…así que abrí un portal en el tiempo mandándolos a todos al inicio antes de que esto pasara, borrando sus recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el proceso"_

Mew comenzó a volar alejándose del grupo de pokemons

"_Después de eso Mew y yo tomamos caminos separados_" dijo Naruto "_ahora tenía que cuidar a los pokemon que había creado"_

Una enorme montaña, con ríos corriendo fuera de ella y con un lago en la cima de ella apareció en frente de ellos.

"_un tiempo después nos instalamos en el Monte pureza_" dijo Naruto "_protegidos por la altura y los fuertes cambios climáticos que ocurrían, era un perfecto sitio para vivir y ocultarse_"

"¿ocultarse?" pregunto Hinata confundida

"_éramos clones…sombras de los originales… el mundo mas allá de esa montaña no nos pertenecía…en esa montaña encontramos paz… pero no duro"_

Un globo de aire caliente se elevo por encima del lago. Colgando en una cuerda sujeta al globo iban varias personas, incluyendo al entrenador de pelo negro que había detenido la batalla de Mew y Mewtwo.

"_los caminos de Ash y los míos se habían cruzado nuevamente_" dijo Naruto "_mas no fue el único rosto familiar que vi"_

Varias luces aparecieron en el cielo revelando a varias maquinas voladoras acercándose a la montaña. En una de ellas había una figura que Ino y Hinata recordaron con rencor.

Giovanni.

"_aunque después de la batalla con Mew borre los recuerdos de los involucrados…hubo una persona a la cual olvide y esperaba no volver a ver_" dijo Naruto "_y por desgracia el conservo sus recuerdos y paso todo ese tiempo buscándome hasta que finalmente me encontró_".

(EN LA MEMORIA)

Giovanni se encontraba en su aeroplano con una sonrisa en su rosto. Debajo de el había varios pokemon clonados que harían buenos especímenes de laboratorio.

Mas lo que lo hacía feliz era lo que estaba en frente de el…Mewtwo en persona.

"Volvemos a encontramos" dijo Giovanni a Mewtwo "te ves muy bien"

"_dejen este lugar ahora_" dijo Mewtwo con enojo en su voz "_les advierto… mi fuerza es mayor que la última vez_"

"tu aumento de fuerza no es de sorprenderse" dijo Giovanni "por suerte mis técnicos idearon una nueva tecnología para neutralizarte"

Al momento dos pequeñas maquinas emergieron del aeroplano y se colocaron al lado de Mewtwo.

Mewtwo no les prestó atención más eso cambio cuando ambas liberaron un choque de electricidad que atravesó su campo psíquico, derribando a Mewtwo del cielo.

(FUERA DE LA MEMORIA)

"¡MEWTWO!" gritaron Ino y Hinata al pensar derrotado al pokemon.

"_descuiden…hace falta más que eso para derrotarme" _dijo Naruto.

Y era cierto. Pronto Mewtwo se levanto del suelo y desplego sus poderes psíquicos noqueando ambas maquinas.

Más Giovanni no parecía asustado y en vez de eso reto a Mewtwo a batallar en la isla que había sido su hogar.

Isla la cual estaba siendo ocupada por miembros del equipo Rocket.

Aceptando el reto Mewtwo y su grupo de Pokemon clones regresaron a la isla solo para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

(EN LA MEMORIA)

Mewtwo y sus clones aterrizaron en la isla…solo para encontrarse con una miembro del equipo Rocket en posesión de un bebe Nedoqueen.

"_libera a ese pequeño"_ dijo Mewtwo en voz que no dejaba lugar a discusión.

"eso es algo que tendrás que discutir con mi jefe" dijo la chica mientras que la nave de Giovanni aparecía en el cielo seguido del propio Giovanni.

"que gusto verte" dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa "¿debo creer que estas dispuesto a obedecer mis órdenes?" -"descarado" dijeron Ino y Hinata fuera de la memoria

"_no" _respondió Mewtwo de inmediato. "_preferiría dejar este mundo antes que servirte_"

"te sugiero que reconsideres" dijo Giovanni "si elijes desafiarme tus amigos clones serán usados en experimentos y ellos ciertamente dejaran este mundo"

En un rápido escaneo mental Mewtwo se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus amigos habían sido capturados.

Las maquinas de Giovanni volvieron a aparecer y comenzaron a generar una especie de campo de fuerza.

"eso no fue creado para destruirte" explico Giovanni "ha sido creado solamente para restringir tus movimientos y moldear tu voluntad para mis propósitos"

"¿_tus propósitos_?"

"y no trates de destruirlos" dijo la chica "porque podremos construir muchos más…pero si tratas de defenderte" saca una flor negra "tus amigos pagaran el precio".

De la punta de la flor salió una esfera de energía que impacto sobre los pokemon .

"_haré lo que tu digas_" dijo Mewtwo al ver en peligro a sus amigos.

"todo lo que tienes que hacer es pararte en la luz" dijo Giovanni sonriendo a más no poder.

Mewtwo comenzó a caminar hacia la luz bajo las protestas de los pokemon. Finalmente entro de la esfera y esta lo elevo lejos del suelo.

"(risita) así esta mejor" dijo Giovanni "ahora ya no podrás escapar de mi otra vez"

"_puedes controlar mi cuerpo_" hablo Mewtwo "¡_pero jamás controlaras mi voluntad!"_

"ya lo veremos"

La esfera se torno roja y arcos de electricidad comenzaron a golpear el cuerpo de Mewtwo quien no pudo hacer más que gritar de dolor y tratar de aguantarlo.

"_no…me…some…teré_" dijo.

(FUERA DE LA MEMORIA)

Las chicas veían con horror como el cuerpo de Mewtwo era torturado con tal de poder doblegar su voluntad a los deseos de Giovanni

"eso…eso es…horrible" dijo Hinata

"como puede existir alguien así" se pregunto Ino.

"_siempre existirán personas sedientas de poder que no les importara nada con tal de conseguirlo"_ dio Naruto.

Ino penso en Sasuke y en su búsqueda de poder

"_Giovanni no se contento solo con capturarme_" continuo Naruto "_sino que decidió tomar el Monte pureza como su nueva base de operaciones"_

Las chicas vieron como es que los miembros del equipo Rocke comenzaban a construir una base en la isla, destruyendo toda la belleza Natural en el proceso al igual que comenzar a contaminar el lago con los desechos.

"¡un momento!" dijo Ino al darse cuenta de algo "los ríos que corrían fuera de la montaña, son los que alimentan toda la cuenca, si ellos contaminan la fuente…¡mataran a todo ser vivo alrededor de la montaña!"

"_así es"_ dijo Naruto "_aunque te aseguro que hubo un factor que Giovanni no tomo en cuenta_"

"¿Cuál?" dijo Hinata esperando que ese factor salvara la montaña.

En ese momento varios aleteos y zumbidos se empezaron a escuchar y las chicas observaron asombradas una cantidad innumerable de pokemon insecto volando hacia la isla…todos con cara de pocos amigos.

"_no tomo en cuenta que los pokemon de la zona pelearían por defender su hogar_"

Las explosiones en la base no se dieron esperar mientras que los pokemon atacaban a todo miembro del equipo Rocket en el que posaran los ojos.

"_fue entonces cuando Ash y sus amigos lograron escapar y vinieron en mi auxilio_"

(EN LA MEMORIA)

Mewtwo observo a dos de sus compañeros clones acercarse con Ash y compañía a donde él estaba retenido.

"_me alegra que estén bien_" dijo tratando de cubrir su dolor "_pero ya no puedo aguantar más tiempo"_

"Mewtwo" dijo Ash preocupado.

"¿_Cómo conoces mi nombre_?" pregunto sorprendido

"Meow lo dijo y también dijo que fuiste tú el que salvo a pikachu" dijo Ash "¡debe haber alguna forma de ayudarte!"

"_apaguen…esas…maquinas_" dijo Mewtwo sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho mas.

Ash y sus amigos trataron de encontrar un interruptor de encendido pero sin éxito

"¡entonces habrá que derribarlas!" grito Ash cargando contra la maquina.

"¡con más fuerza!" dijo uno de sus compañeros sumándose al ataque, seguido poco después por los dos Pikachus y los dos Meowths que los acompañaban.

Finalmente la maquina cayo, pero su ojo cambio de posición para mantener la conexión de energía

"¡no podemos detenerlas!" grito con urgencia el amigo de Ash

"_entonces deberé usar… lo que me queda de fuerza….esas maquinas deben ser…destruidas… o yo…moriré…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_" Mewtwo libero todo el poder que le quedaba en un solo golpe psíquico.

Pronto las maquinas comenzaron a sobrecargarse por el exceso de energía. Pero no era lo suficiente para acabarlas.

"ustedes dos…usen su Impactrueno" le dijo Ash a los dos Pikachus.

Pronto dos poderosas descargas de electricidad atacaron una de las maquinas la cual no pudo soportar más y exploto en mil pedazos seguida poco después por su compañera.

Mewtwo cayó al suelo agotado tanto física como mentalmente y sin tener energía ni para levantarse.

"Mewtwo" gritaron todos acercándose al pokemon caído "lograste vencerlas" dijo Ash

"_si_" dijo Mewtwo en voz débil "_pero también me he destruido…a mí mismo_"

Los dos Pikachus negaron con la cabeza y trataron de que Mewtwo se levantara mientras le decían algo en su leguaje.

"el manantial" tradujo uno de los Meowths "dicen…vamos al manantial Mewtwo"

"si el agua ayudo a salvar a Pikachu quizás pueda ayudar a Mewtwo" dijo uno de los compañeros de Ash

"entonces vamos allá" dijo Ash mientras ayudaba a Mewtwo a pararse.

"no irán a ninguna parte" dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Todos voltearon a ver a Giovanni parado con un batallón de miembros del equipo Rocket tras de él. "Mewtwo me pertenece y yo seré el único que decidirá si sobrevive o no"-"Malnacido" gritaron Hinata e Ino.

"¡no, no lo haras!" grito la compañera de Ash tomando sus pokebolas

"¡no te dejaremos!" le siguió su amigo.

Liberando a sus pokemon los dos se prepararon para defender la retirada de Ash.

"tu lleva a Mewtwo" le dijo su amigo a Ash.

"de acuerdo "contesto este y comenzó a retirarse

"" ¡NOOOOOO!" grito Giovanni pero fue interrumpido cuando los otros pokemon clones y los pokemon insecto de la montaña se unieron a la batalla.

Ash mientras tanto saco a dos de sus pokemons y entre los tres comenzaron a transportar a Mewtwo hacia el manantial.

"¿_Por qué_?" pregunto Mewto en voz débil "¿_Por qué estas ayudándome_?"

"para empezar tu salvaste a Pikachu" respondió Ash "esa es una buena razón"

"¿_y la única_?" pregunto aun confundido.

"¿siempre necesitas una razón para ayudar?"Le dijo Ash

"_Tal vez tu eres único_" dijo Mewtwo "_un humano único…de otra clase_"

"y tú también eres único" dijo Ash "todos lo somos"

"_yo no sé lo que soy_" dijo Mewtwo "_y dentro de poco tal vez ya no importe_"

Pronto llegaron a la orilla del manantial donde había dos personas

"¡Ash!" grito la chica

"¿Qué pokemon es ese?" pregunto el chico confundido

"el es Mewtwo y está muy débil necesita entrar al agua o no va a salvarse "contesto Ash

"Ash no puedes acercarlo al agua" hablo el chico en tono de reproche "podría contaminarla…esa agua tiene minerales que los humanos necesitan"-"¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?" gritaron Ino y Hinata.

"¡LO SIENTO PERO AHORA EL QUE NECESITA ESA AGUA ES MEWTWO!" grito Ash y arrojo a Mewtwo al manantial.

Poco a poco Mewtwo podía sentir que sus fuerzas regresaban.

"_yo he visto este lugar_" dijo Mewtwo mientras se hundía "_he estado antes aquí…. ¿fue en mis sueños?...pero esto no es un sueño…siento que una nueva vida entra en mi_" la figura de Mew apareció frente a el "¿_Mew?...si estas aguas tienen el mismo efecto restaurador en mi…como en los otros pokemon…pokemon que pertenecen a este mundo…podrá ser que este mundo….es mi lugar legitimo también._" Mewtwo abrió los ojos y pronto comenzó a escuchar explosiones arriba de el.

Con sus fuerzas restauradas Mewto comenzó a regresar a la superficie mientras que una conversación llegaba a sus oídos.

"…no puedes destruir el manantial" grito el hombre de antes

"claro que puedo…este lugar me pertenece" escucho la voz de Giovanni,

Esto hizo que su ira se prendiera y aumento su velocidad saliendo del manantial en una explosión…cubierto por su energía psíquica.

"¡_no destruirás este lugar!"_ hablo con enfado "¡_no te pertenece…más de lo que me pertenece a mí!"_

Invocando todo su poder Mewtwo cubrió el lugar con su energía psíquica

"_este lugar me ha dado nueva vida_" dijo mientras su poder cubría el manantial, la isla y el lago a la vez "_ahora usare todo mi poder…para defenderlo_".

(FUERA DE LA MEMORIA)

La nueva explosión de poder causo que ambas chicas se cubrieran los ojos. Al poder abrirlos nuevamente se llevaron una sorpresa.

"imposible" logro decir Ino.

El lago, el manantial y la isla se encontraban en el interior de la montaña en una caverna creada por los poderes de Mewtwo.

"_Después de poner a salvo el manantial en el interior de la montaña me prepare para borrar nuevamente los recuerdos de todos_" dijo Naruto "_más pronto fui interrumpido cuando una nueva verdad se me rebelo"_

(EN LA MEMORIA)

"es normal preguntarse quienes somos y algún día estos pequeños querrán respuestas… pero no habrá ninguna… ¡no si tu haces que todos olvidemos!" dijo Meowth con el apoyo de los clones "que importa si sus padres fueron clones…también son seres vivos y merecen vivir y saber de ellos mismos tanto tu o todos los demás…eso es lo que pensamos"

"nosotros también debemos recordar" dijo Ash "Meowth tiene razón"

"y el olvidar las cosas no quieren decir que no pasaron" hablo el compañero de Ash

"¿no crees que todos merecen saber quiénes son y de donde vienen?"Pregunto la chica.

"_si"_ respondió Mewtwo "_ellos merecen recordar…si podemos mirar al futuro como otros pokemon lo hacen, también podemos mirar el pasado_" los ojos de Mewtwo comenzaron a brillar "_la vergüenza del pasado no es nuestra…es de aquellos que usaron nuestro pasado para separarnos…para asegurar la integridad de todos mis semejantes y de este lugar curativo quitare los recuerdos de aquellos que intentaron destruirnos…solo ellos olvidaran._

(FUERA DE LA MEMORIA)

"_fue entonces que vi que ya era hora de que el resto de mis compañeros tomara su propio camino…así que ayudados por mi poder psíquico cada uno de ellos tomo un diferente rumbo para encontrar un lugar que llamar hogar" _dijo Naruto

"¿y qué paso contigo?" pregunto Hinata

"_yo también tome mi rumbo…me asenté en una ciudad de otra región del mundo en la cual seguí viviendo a la sombra de la luna_" dijo Naruto.

La memoria de Naruto mostro a Mewtwo volando a la luz de la luna sobre una ciudad, y pasando el día oculto de la vista de los humanos.

"_mas después de un tiempo los caminos de la vida hicieron que me cruzara con Ash una última vez_"

"¿a qué te refieres con eso?"Pregunto Ino no gustándole como sonaba.

"_mi presencia en la ciudad no paso del todo desapercibida y rumores sobre un misterioso pokemon llegaron a oídos de muchos entrenadores…incluyendo a Ash"_

(EN LA MEMORIA)

"vaya" dijo sorprendida una chica de pelo azul mientras que su pokemon pingüino seguía su ejemplo.

"jamás había visto tantos entrenadores juntos" dijo Ash.

Y no exageraba. El y sus compañeros acababan de entrar en el centro pokemon de la ciudad solo para encontrarse que se había convertido en un campamento masivo de entrenadores.

Un incontable número de personas y sus pokemon se encontraban en cada centímetro del centro, ya se hablando entre ellos u observando a sus pokemon como si trataran de escoger al mejor.

Las canchas de entrenamiento fuera del centro se encontraban llenas en su totalidad con entrenadores batallando como si no hubiera un mañana.

"¿Por qué habrá tanta gente?" se pregunto la chica "¡y si hay algún concurso y no me entere!"

"tranquila Dawn" respondió el otro chico "según la guía aquí no es un de las cedes del concurso"

"(suspiro) gracias Brock realmente me preocupe" dijo Dawn "pero si no es por un concurso…. ¿entonces por qué?"

"en verdad no saben nada" dijo una voz detrás de ellos "todos vinieron por el pokemon misterioso"

"Paul" dijo Ash al ver de quien se trataba "¿a qué te refieres con Pokemon misterioso?"

"se refiere al misterioso pokemon que habita esta ciudad" dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos

"¡Selena!" dijo Ash al ver a la pokemon Ranger mientras que Pikachu saludaba a Plusle.

"es bueno verte de nuevo Ash y a ustedes también Dawn y Brock" dijo sonriente.

"y para mí siempre será un placer verte" dijo Brock acercándose a Selena "¿porque siempre nos cruzamos?...será el destino… será una fuerza superior…de ser así debe ser…" "CROANGUNK" "un dolor en mis nalguitas" solo para ser alejado por el golpe venenoso de Croangunk.

"¿Qué decías de un pokemon misterioso?" pregunto Dawn

"bien verán…desde hace varios meses ha habido reportes de un extraño pokemon habitando la ciudad" explico Selena "se le ha visto volando por las noches alrededor de la ciudad, pero nadie ha logrado verlo y aquellos que han podido no nos pueden decir nada"

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Ash

"Al parecer todos los que han logrado verlo terminan en el hospital con un caso de amnesia de su encuentro." respondió Selena

"¡¿Amnesia?" pregunto Brock "suena como el trabajo de un pokemon psíquico si me lo preguntan".

"¿Así que todos estos entrenadores vienen a buscar a ese pokemon?"

"es más que eso" respondió Paul "vienen a capturarlo…porque se dice que es un pokemon altamente poderoso y agresivo."

"¿y porque dicen eso?" pregunto Ash

"quizás deberías preguntarle a tu amiga" señalo Paul "ella debe saber más de eso que yo"

"no sé de qué estás hablando" respondió Selena con un toque de enfado en su voz

"bien entonces lo diré yo" dijo Paul "me entere que hace un mes llego a la ciudad un miembro de los Pokemon Rangers a tratar de encontrar a este pokemon y tratar de capturarlo…dicen que lo encontró pero cuando lucho contra él sus pokemon fueron derrotados sin el mayor esfuerzo y que su capturador fue destruido por el propio pokemon"

"eso es terrible" dijo Ash "¿y quién fue el Ranger?"

"nadie lo sabe" dijo Paul "su nombre jamás se supo…y al igual que a todos los demás sus memorias de la batalla fueron borrados…lo único que se salvo fue una foto que se logro tomar antes de que el pokemon escapara" Paul señalo una fotografía pegada a la pared al lado de la puerta.

La fotografía mostraba un callejón en el cual se veía una figura envuelta por las sombras a la cual solo se podía diferenciar una segunda sobra detrás de ella, la cual parecía una cola; al igual que un par de ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

"ummm…no sé porque pero se me hace familiar" dijo Brock

"sé lo que quieres decir es como si fuera un...un….un"

"¿un qué Ash?" pregunto Dawn

"recuerdo" y sin media palabra mas Ash salió corriendo del centro pokemon.

"¡Ash espera!" Brock y Dawn trataron de seguirlo pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de otro entrenador

"¡ATENCION!" grito "se ha visto al pokemon misterioso en el parque… ¡muévanse!"

Con eso una avalancha de entrenadores corrieron fuera del centro impidiendo el avance de Brock y Dawn.

Cuando por fin salieron Brock y Dawn corrieron tras la muchedumbre

"¿crees que Ash está en el parque?" pregunto Dawn mientras corría.

"es el único lugar que se me ocurre" respondió Brock "si Ash vio algo familiar en esa foto lo más seguro es que irá a donde este ese pokemon"

En su carrera ninguno de los dos noto que Selena había desaparecido o la figura en el techo del centro la cual desapareció segundos después.

(En otra parte de la ciudad)

Ash corría sin detenerse esquivando personas y pokemon por igual.

"Pika-pi" dijo Pikachu corriendo a su lado

"esta por aquí" dijo Ash "lo presiento"

"_sigue mi voz y encuéntrame_" sonó una voz dentro de la mente de Ash

Ash se detuvo y volteo hacia todos lados hasta que su vista se poso en un gran rascacielos

"Vamos pikachu" dijo y corrió hacia el edificio, con su pokemon detrás de el.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo seguidos.

Algunos escalones más tarde Ash y Pikachu llegaron hasta la azotea del edificio donde una figura los esperaba.

"_hola…Ash_" el viento agito la capa marron que se sujetaba al cuello del ser en frente del entrenador.

"me alegra volverte a ver…Mewtwo" dijo Ash mientras dicho pokemon se volteaba a verlo.

"_ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro y puedo ver que has crecido como un gran entrenador desde entonces_" dijo Mewtwo.

"y tu se ve que te has vuelto famoso" dijo Ash

"_eso es algo que no estoy tan orgulloso_" dijo Mewtwo "_ahora tengo que ocultarme mejor para evitar ser detectado por los humanos."_

"eso es algo que quiero preguntarte… ¿Por qué….?"

"ASH ALEJATE" grito una voz detrás de ellos.

Al voltear Ash vio que Selena estaba tras de él…con su capturador listo para usarse

"¡Selena espera!" grito Ash interponiéndose entre ella y Mewtwo con Pikachu listo para ayudar a su entrenador." yo conozco a este pokemon…no hay porque capturarlo"

"Ash no importa si lo conoces o no" dijo Celena con Plusle listo para luchar "ese Pokemon ha atacado personas…como Ranger tengo el deber de capturarlo y llevarlo lejos a donde no lastime a nadie o entregarlo a la elite para su contención"

"_yo decido donde y como vivir_" dijo Mewtwo "_y jamás he lastimado a ningún humano fuera de la defensa propia"_

"aun así atacaste personas y eso ya te considera una amenaza a la seguridad pública "dijo Selena

"¿_y atacarme a mi no se considera injusto_?" dijo Mewtwo "_yo jamás tire el primer golpe yo solo me defendí y si hay gente que no sabe respetarme entonces la obligare a respetarme"_

"¡ya estuvo!" grito Selena "¿listo Plusle?"

El pequeño pokemon libero chispas dejando a entender que estaba listo.

"¡espera Selena no hagas esto!" dijo Ash tratando de detener la pelea con Pikachu tratando de calmar al otro pokemon eléctrico.

"_deja que lo intente Ash_" dijo Mewtwo "_veamos si esta vez aprende la lección_"

"¿esta vez?" pregunto Ash confundido.

"_hace un mes ella vino tratando de capturarme como el resto_" dijo Mewtwo "_y como el resto fue derrotada"_

"entonces…tú fuiste la Ranger de la que hablaba Paul" dijo Ash.

"se me encargo la misión de capturar al pokemon que estaba causando los problemas y a eso vine" dijo Selena con enojo en la voz "esta misión iba a ser mi máxima prueba…de haberlo logrado podrá haber subido de rango en la elite Ranger…un paso más para ser la número uno…pero cuando regrese derrotada…ellos dijeron que aun me faltaba entrenamiento y que era mejor si enviaban a alguien de mayor experiencia a enfrentarlo…perdí mi oportunidad por su culpa…así que he regresado para lograr mi cometido"

"_Así que solo usaras mi captura como un peldaño más en tu vida" _dijo Mewtwo "_Ash muévete…ella es alguien que necesita aprender una lección… de la forma difícil"_

Ash entendiendo que quería decir se movió para permitirles a ambos luchadores atacarse.

"pikachu" dijo su pokemon preocupado

"a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de dejarlos pelear…pero creo que es algo que debe pasar" dijo Ash

Ambos contendientes se miraron antes de lanzarse a la acción

"Plusle onda trueno"

El pokemon eléctrico libero una enorme relámpago de color azul en contra de Mewtwo el cual solo levanto su brazo.

Inmediatamente el rayo comenzó a concentrarse en su palma hasta formar una pequeña esfera de electricidad la cual Mewtwo envió con velocidad en contra del otro pokemon.

Incapaz de esquivar el ataque Plusle recibió el ataque causando que arcos de electricidad recorrieran su cuerpo paralizándolo en su sitio.

Más no duro allí debido a que Mewtwo uso su fuerza psíquica para enviar al pequeño pokemon contra una pared, sacándolo de la batalla en el proceso.

"¿_eso es todo_?" pregunto Mewtwo.

Su respuesta vino con un trompo de metal que empezó a girar alrededor de el formando un circulo de luz en su trayectoria.

Mewtwo volteo a ver a la Ranger con cara de aburrido mientras esta seguía usando su capturador para atrapar a Mewtwo.

Desafortunadamente Mewtwo se canso de esto y uso su poder para frenar en seco al trompo.

"_jamás aprendes ¿verdad_?" dijo Mewtwo antes de enviar el trompo contra la Ranger destruyendo su capturador y enviándola al suelo.

"será mejor que dejemos nuestra conversación para otra ocasión" le dijo Mewtwo a Ash antes de elevarse y salir volando.

"¡vuelve aquí!" grito Selena poniéndose de pie y correr hacia el barandal "¡no te me escaparas otra vez!"

Selena entonces corro hacia la salida para comenzar la persecución, pero fue detenida cuando Ash se interpuso en su camino.

"¡Ash muévete!" le ordeno Selena

"¿no se te está olvidando algo?" pregunto Ash con enfado "¿algo importante?"

"¡en este momento lo único importante es capturar a ese pokemon!" grito la Ranger "ahora quítate"

¡PAF!

Selena se quedo de piedra. Ash Ketchum, uno de los jóvenes más tiernos y amigables que ella conocía le había dado una cachetada.

"¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE NO HAY NADA MAS IMPORTANTE?"Grito Ash "¡¿Y QUE HAY DE PLUSLE?"

"¿plus…le?" pregunto preocupada Selena al recordar a su compañero.

Volteando al sitio donde Mewtwo había arrojado a su compañero Selena se topo con una escena desgarradora.

Pikachu estaba usando su cola como conexión entre él y Plusle mientras que intentaba pasarle algo de electricidad al cuerpo de su amigo eléctrico, el cual se encontraba en un muy mal estado.

"¡Plusle!" grito Selena y corrió hacia su compañero….solo pare ser detenida por un relámpago proveniente de Pikachu.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunto sorprendida Selena a Pikachu "el es mi amigo"

Nuevamente trato de acercarse solo para retroceder cuando Pikachu comenzó a liberar descargas y le envió una mirada amenazadora.

"¿aun es tu amigo?" le pregunto Ash a Selena "porque hace un momento estabas lista para dejarlo atrás solo para ir en pos de Mewtwo"

"Ash sabes que yo nunca…yo nunca dejaría a mi amigo atrás…pero tengo que ir tras de ese pokemon…."

"¿Para cumplir tu sueño?" le interrumpió Ash "¡eso me parece bastante egoísta de tu parte!"

"¡¿Cómo que egoísta?" atajo Selena enojada "¡tú más que nadie debería entender la importancia de tener sueños y cumplirlos sin importar el precio!"

"¡¿AUNQUE ESE PRECIO SEA PASAR POR ENCIMA DE LOS QUE TE HAN AYUDADO?" le grito Ash enojado.

Selena se quedo callada.

"está bien querer cumplir tus sueños, pero eso no significa tener que usar a los demás como simples peones para lógralo y luego olvidarte de ellos" dijo Ash "mis pokemon me han ayudado en cada batalla y desafío que he tenido y con su ayuda llegare a ser un maestro Pokemon… ¡pero eso no significa que cuando lo logre los olvidare como si no fueran más que herramientas!"

Selena simplemente no podía encontrar palabras para negar lo que Ash decía. Más este no había terminado.

"se supone que los Pokemon Ranger defienden a los pokemon y mantienen la paz entre ellos y los humanos…pero tu admitiste que solo viniste por Mewtwo para subir en rango…no veniste para ayudar a otros…solo viniste a ayudarte a ti…y ahora incluso ibas a salir detrás de Mewtwo olvidando a tu compañero…a tu amigo…aquel que te ha apoyado desde que se conocen"

Ash camino hacia Plusle y lo levanto del suelo antes de dirigirse a Pikachu.

"ven amigo tenemos que llevar a Plusle al centro pokemon" el pokemon amarillo asintió y trepo al hombro de su entrenador.

Ash camino a la salida pero se dirigió a Selena por última vez.

"la verdad es que si necesitas aprender así que yo te pregunto… ¿eres realmente una Pokemon Ranger o solo alguien que tomo el trabajo por solo demostrar que podía?"

Y con eso Ash corrió hacia el centro pokemon dejando a Selena con sus pensamientos

(Horas más tarde-centro pokemon)

Ash se encantaba mirando por la ventana al cielo estrellado. Hacia algunas horas que había dejado a Plusle a los cuidados de la enfermera Joy, hacia una hora que Plusle había sido colocado en una habitación para que descansara y recuperara sus fuerzas, hacia media hora que Selena había regresado y no se había apartado de la cama del pequeño pokemon eléctrico desde entonces.

Y aun así los pensamientos de Ash estaban en cierto pokemon psíquico.

"¿_Por qué aun te ocultas Mewtwo_?" se pregunto Ash "_crei que ya te había quedado claro que no había porque ocultarte"_

"_aun hay una razón para ocultarme" _sonó la voz de Mewtwo.

Ash volteo para todos lados antes de encaminarse hacia los campos de entrenamiento fuera del centro.

Ahí se encontró a Mewtwo el cual se encontraba viendo la luna que brillaba sobre él.

"no lo entiendo Mewtwo" comenzó Ash "¿a que le temes?"

"_he visto humanos y pokemon juntos en una relación de amistad de la cual mentiría si dijera que no me siento celoso_" dijo Mewtwo "_porque ellos siempre tendrán a sus entrenadores que les hacen compañía y los acompañan tanto en las buenas como en las malas_"

Mewtwo volteo a ver a Ash.

"_mas al mismo tiempo he visto a entrenadores que se deshacen de sus pokemon cuando estos no alcanzan el poder que los entrenadores quieren o se olvidan de ellos cuando ya obtuvieron lo que necesitan de ellos_"

Mewtwo cerró los ojos.

"_si…hay algo que me asusta…y eso es pensar en lo que pasara si alguien logra atraparme" _dijo Mewtwo. "_con mi poder podrían ganar cualquier batalla que se les presentasen y llegarían a ser conocidos como leyendas…pero entonces que será de mi…solo seré una herramienta que será usada y luego desellada…eso es algo que no quiero vivir otra vez."_

"sabes no tienes que ser atrapado para tener compañía" dijo Ash acercándose a Mewtwo "en mis viajes he aprendido que no importa a donde vayas siempre harás amigos y nunca estarás solo porque sabrás que hay personas que se preocupan por ti y estarán más que felices de ayudarte si tienes problemas"

"_desafortunadamente eso no podrá aplicarse a mi" dijo Mewtwo "no importa a donde valla la gente solo me vera como un raro pokemon el cual tienen que atrapar_" Mewtwo miro a Pikachu "_es algo que te envidio Pikachu…tú tienes un gran entrenador…no…un gran amigo…con el que puedes viajar sabiendo que él te protegerá siempre no importando lo que tenga que hacer…yo por mi parte seguiré siendo la sombra de la luna…sin poder saber cómo es que el mundo se ve en la otra mitad"_

Con eso Mewtwo comenzó a caminar para retirarse cuando Ash lo paro

"¡puedes venir con nosotros!" grito Ash

"_¿Qué cosa_?" pregunto Mewtwo confundido

"no tienes que siempre estar a la sombra" dijo Ash "acompáñanos Mewtwo, la verdad es que sería divertido que te unieras a nuestro viaje"

"¿_unirme a ustedes?... ¿pero qué hay de tus compañeros_?" pregunto Mewtwo

"a Brock le encantara volver a verte y estoy seguro que Dawn te simpatizara" dijo Ash

"¡Pika!" dijo Pikachu uniéndose a la conversación.

Mewtwo se quedo pensativo un rato

"_¿tendría que convertirme en tu pokemon para eso?" _pregunto solo para que Ash negara con la cabeza.

"aunque seria genial eso…sé que no te agradaría estar recibiendo ordenes de alguien como yo" dijo Ash "se que te gusta hacer las cosas a tu manera y solo estarías acompañándonos como un amigo mas"

"¿_pero y si alguien trata de capturarme_?" volvió a preguntar Mewtwo

"sé que tú te podrás encargar de eso sin problemas" dijo Ash con una sonrisa "pero en caso de que se salga de control solo diré que eres mi pokemon para que te dejen en paz"

Mewto volvió a quedarse pensativo. Esta podría ser su oportunidad de conocer el mundo y dejar las sombras de lado. Mas su experiencia en la vida le decía que no podía precipitarse en su decisión…aunque el quisiera.

"yo…necesito pensarlo" dijo Mewtwo

"muy bien" dijo Ash sin perder la sonrisa "estaremos aquí un par de días más…cuando tomes una decisión avísame"

Con eso Ash se retiro dejando al pokemon con sus pensamientos.

(FUERA DE LA MEMORIA)

"_en ese momento me sentí feliz…quizás por fin tendría a un verdadero amigo que no me quisiera por mi poder…sino por la única razón de ser mi amigo_" dijo Naruto.

"estoy seguro que tu y Ash hubieran sido un equipo imparable" dijo Ino

"_quizás…pero mi más grande reto estaba por llegar"_ dijo Naruto mientras la imagen del recuerdo paso a unas ruinas con un cielo tormentoso sobre ellas "_porque mientras eso pasaba, en otra parte de la región un maligno plan estaba a punto de completarse"_

Vehículos de todas clases comenzaron a llenar las ruinas, aeroplanos y globos llenaron los cielos a pesar de la tormenta, hombres y mujeres comenzaban a bajar diferentes clases de equipos electrónicos de los vehículos.

Todo y todos portaban la letra R del equipo Rocket.

"_Después de todo este tiempo Giovanni decidió lanzarse por todo y desplego la mayor operación jamás vista en la historia del mundo…la cual acarrearía resultados desastrosos para pokemon y humanos por igual_"

"¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunto Ino no gustándole nada el aspecto de la situación.

"_en su afán de conseguir el poder absoluto, Giovanni decidió forzar al más poderoso pokemon que existió…uno cuyos poderes superaban a los de Mew y que se compararían con los míos" _del cielo tormentoso una figura se dio a conocer_._

Las chicas vieron entre asombradas y aterradas al ver al pokemon que bajaba de los cielos a averiguar quiénes eran los intrusos en su tierra.

Su pelo blanco se movía con el viento, su enorme anillo de color dorado en su costado brillaba con cada rayo que atravesaba el firmamento, sus ojos centellaban cargados con poder desafiando a todo el que cruzara la mirada con el

"_decidió ir y provocar al llamado 'dios pokemon'…Arceus_"

* * *

**Dum-DUm-Dum.**

no les encanta cuando los dejo en suspenso?

bien la historia de Mewtwo ante ustedes pero aun falta ver que fue lo que hizo que Mewtwo se volviera Naruto (proximo capitulo)

aprovechare y dire que idea tuve:

UN RETO

asi es lanzare mi primer reto a todos los autores que quieran acceptarlos asi que espero que alguien acepte:

la verdad es que son dos asi que aqui vamos

**1° reto-¡Mewtwo yo te elijo!**

para aquellos fans de pokemon (y principalmente de Mewtwo) va este reto

Ash vuelve a encontrarse con Mewtwo en su viaje por la region Hoenn o Sinno (por se las mas lejanas y la mayor transicion de tiempo con la ultima aparicion de Mewtwo)

pero esta vez Mewtwo le pide a Ash que lo accepte como uno de sus pokemon y Ash siendo pues Ash accepta y Mewtwo se une al equipo pokemon de Ash.

si creen que sera tan solo la misma historia pero agregando a Mewto...estan en parte en lo cierto...pero cambia en lo siguiente.

Ash decide usar a Mewtwo en situaciones de emergencia (finales de torneo,enfrentarse a un adversario de mas nivel, etc) y mantiene en secreto la captura de Mewtwo

(si hasta de sus amigos con exepcion de los pokemon) desafortunada (o afortunadamente como la vean) la situacion llega y Ash se ve obligado a usar a Mewtwo en frente de muchos testigos.

esto causa que no solo Giovanni envia a sus hombres tras Ash con el fin de recuperar a Mewtwo, si no que tambien Ash se gana la atencion de expertos pokemon y de la elite de la region en la que esta.

ahora Ash tendra no solo que segir su sueño de ser un maestro pokemon sino que tambien debera proteger a Mewtwo y evitar a cualquier costo que alguien trate de separarlo de el.

REGLAS:

-Ash usara a Mewtwo solo en situaciones que requieran su poder, batallas de gimnacio, finales de algun torneo, o cosas asi. no lo usara para combatir a cualquier entrenador que se encuentre.

-Mewtwo viajara fuera de la pokebola todo el tiempo (la razon por la que ash lo tuvo en una fue para ocultarlo de todos pero ya que lo uso no hay necesidad)

-si quieren pueden darle una pareja a Ash, pero nada de relaciones yao (hombre con hombre) ni humano con pokemon.

si tienen alguna duda o comentario dejenla en los reviews de este capitulo o envienme un mensaje

**2° reto-Naruto de los lejendarios**

este es un reto de Crossover de Naruto y pokemon.

Naruto tiene los poderes de uno de los siguientes pokemon legendarios(ya sea por reencarnacion, desendencia, porque fue sellado junto con el zorro o el zorro se los dio)

-Mewtwo

-Lugia

-Darkrai

-Celebi

-Suicune

-Raikou

-Zoroark

REGLAS

-los puntos en los cuales Naruto liberara sus poderes pueden ser: la batalla del puente de las olas, la segunda parte de los examenes Chunnin (cuando orochimaru sella el chakra del zorro) o la batalla del valle del fin.

-Naruto debera entrenar para controlar sus poderes (no sera todopoderoso al momento de recibirlos pero si quieren pueden hacerlo lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra kakashi y ganar), tambien naruto obtendra parte de la actitud del pokemon que elijan.

-pueden usar de una chica para Naruto hasta un Harem (el numero de chicas esta a su juicio al igual de quien quieren ustedes que este)pero nada de yao o convertir un personaje masculino en femenino.

-el odio hacia Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, o cualquier personaje que crean que merece sufrir esta a su juicio (en lo personal me gusta ver a Sasuke y a Kakashi sufrir)

de nuevo cualquier duda o comentario dejenlo en los Reviews o mandenme un mensaje.

_bien eso es todo hasta el proximo episiodio me despido_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4- Explicaciones y sentimientos-Parte 3

Ino y Hinata se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar la identidad del pokemon en frente de ellas.

"¿el…el dios pokemon?" pregunto Hinata asustada ante la posibilidad.

"el no sería capaz de eso" dijo Ino ante la idea de un mortal provocando a un dios.

"_es capaz y lo hizo" _respondió Naruto "_y los resultados fueron más que devastadores"_

(EN LA MEMORIA)

Los vehículos del equipo Rocket se posicionaron alrededor de la ruina mientras que las naves rodeaban los cielos para tratar de cortar cualquier intento de retirada de parte de Arceus. En tierra, se descargaban enormes maquinas y antenas mientras que Giovanni en persona observaba la operación.

"¿está todo listo profesor Campa?" le pregunto Giovanni al científico en frente de el.

"¡SOY NAMBA!...y faltan algunos toques mas y estaremos listos" contesto el profesor.

"debo recordarle que esta operación debe realizarse con éxito absoluto… ¡no quiero ningún fallo!"

"no se preocupe señor…en cuanto estemos listos usted controlara al más poderoso ser del planeta" lo conforto el profesor.

"más le vale" le contesto Giovanni antes de hablar por su comunicador "¡atención a todas las naves manténganse en alerta!… ¡no hay que permitir que Arceus se aleje de esta zona!... ¡Hay que mantenerlo aquí hasta que el profesor Mamba!" "¡SOY NAMBA!" "¡termine!"

(En una de las naves)

"ya lo escucharon" dijo la agente Domino (Tulipán negro) a los tripulantes. "al primer movimiento de ese pokemon por retirarse lo detenemos"

"discúlpame chiquita ¿pero como aremos eso?" en la pantalla de comunicación de Domino apareció otro miembro del equipo

"¿es que no sabes nada Bitch?"

"¡SOY BUTCH!"

"como sea" continuo Domino "el profesor Rampa integro a cada nave de la escuadrilla un nuevo dispositivo de retención que, según él, nos garantiza que podrá retener a Arceus el tiempo suficiente para que el jefe complete su plan"

"bien tendremos que confiar en el nuevo cacharro del profesor Zamba por ahora" dijo Butch resignado "y hablando de…se puede saber ¿cuál es el plan del jefe?"

"¿y por qué crees que yo sé?" dijo Domino irritada

"pues yo creí que tú eras algo así como la favorita del jefe" respondió Butch "o será que te remplazo ese operativo de Sinnoh… ¿Cuál era su nombre?... ¿Zack?"

"¡YO NO E SIDO REMPLAZADA POR NADIE!" exploto Domino "¡yo soy y siempre seré la más confiable de los agentes de Giovanni!… ¡si el decide mantener su plan en secreto que así sea!… ¡no hay porque cuestionarlo!"

"suena a que si te remplazaron" dijo Butch

"¡ya dije que no! ¡Esta conversación acabo! ¡Domino Fuera!" y con eso ella apago la pantalla.

"disculpe señora" dijo uno de los oficiales

"¡¿qué?" grito irritada

"hay una comunicación desde tierra que lleva un tiempo tratando de comunicarse con nosotros"

(En la nave de Butch)

"¿una comunicación de tierra?...deben ser nuevas órdenes…transmita" le dijo Butch al oficial

"En seguida señor" contesto.

(En ambas naves)

"¿si que ocurre?/ ¿qué pasa?" pregunto Butch/Domino

(Fuera de las naves)

"¡SOY NAMBA!"

(En tierra)

"profesor si ya termino de jugar venga acá de inmediato" le ordeno un irritado Giovanni al profesor.

De inmediato el profesor el profesor corrió hacia su jefe el cual se encontraba observando una silla de metal con una apariencia muy tecnológica, con cables saliendo de ella.

"bien…ahora quiere explicarme ¿Cómo es que esto me ayudara en mi plan?" pregunto Giovanni

"es muy simple la verdad…pero primero" sacando un control de su bata el profesor apretó un botón y de inmediato una maquinas trajeron varios contenedores los cuales contenían diferentes clases de pokemon Psíquicos, los cuales portaban unas diademas de metal en sus cabezas.

Las maquinas colocaron los contenedores debajo de unas antenas de metal y de inmediato unos cables se conectaron automáticamente a las diademas.

"vera señor" comenzó a explicar el profesor Namba mientras que varios agentes comenzaban a conectar las antenas a la silla por medio de cables. "los pokemon tipo Psíquicos tienen la habilidad de captar los pensamientos de otros seres gracias a la captura de ondas mentales por medio de las propias. Muchos de estos tipos de pokemon, tienen la capacidad de introducirse en la mentes de otros seres y colocar en ellos sus propios pensamientos de tal forma que pueden generar el ataque conocido como hipnosis." El profesor guio a Giovanni a la silla y le indico sentarse "lo que esta maquina hará será aumentar esa capacidad, haciendo que su conciencia sea captada por los pokemon psíquicos y reenviada hacia Arceus de tal forma que usted será capaz de controlar a Arceus como a una marioneta"

"excelente trabajo profesor" dijo Giovanni mientras que el profesor le colocaba una diadema de metal como la de los pokemon y la conectaba a la silla "pero hay que asegurarnos que Arceus no trate de escapar o interrumpir la transferencia" usando su comunicador Giovanni llamo a una de las naves "primer escuadrón de asalto ataquen a Arceus…repito… ¡ataquen a Arceus!"

(En el cielo con Arceus)

A Arceus no le gustaba nada la situación que ocurría debajo de el. Para empezar muchos humanos había llegado a su tierra, habían comenzado a bajar equipos electrónicos y encima de todo lo habían rodeado de varias de sus maquinas voladora. Ya Arceus planeaba simplemente retirarse del lugar cuando vio algo que no le gusto para nada.

Pokemon atrapados en recipientes de cristal con apariencia de querer usarlos para experimentar con ellos.

Arceus podía soportar a los entrenadores pokemon debido a que la mayoría mostraba un gran cariño hacia sus pokemon (como el joven de pelo negro que lo había ayudado hacia unas semanas) pero si había algo que él no soportaba era la idea de que los pokemon fueran usados como experimentos de los humanos.

Justo cuando se disponía a bajar a rescatar a los pokemon, cuatro de las naves de los humanos se pusieron en frente de él y dispararon una especie de relámpago contra él.

Al contacto Arceus sintió que su cuerpo entero se entumecía mientras que una sensación de dolor recorría todo su cuerpo.

"cazador uno a tierra" dijo el comandante en una de las naves "¡tenemos a Arceus!"

Mas el dios pokemon no era tan fácil de capturar.

Usando su habilidad para cambiar su naturaleza, Arceus se concentro en cambiar a un tipo eléctrico con lo que absorbió la electricidad que lo rodeaba.

Volteando a ver a las naves que lo habían atacado, Arceus libero la electricidad que había absorbido y la devolvió a sus atacantes en un poderoso ataque de Trueno.

Las naves del equipo Rocket apenas y pudieron escapar del devastador ataque, mientras que Arceus en un rugido de ira comenzaba a seguir a las naves con su ataque eléctrico.

"¡atención a todas las naves!" se escucho la voz de Giovanni "¡comiencen el ataque!... ¡mantengan a Arceus en esta zona!"

Inmediatamente tres helicópteros se lanzaron para interceptar al pokemon mientras que otras naves se alejaban un poco del área de batalla esperando su oportunidad para derribar al gran titán.

Los tres helicópteros comenzaron a disparar unos discos de energía de color azul, los cuales comenzaron a congelar el cuerpo de Arceus al impactar sobre él.

Más Arceus pensó rápido y convoco su naturaleza de fuego calentando su cuerpo, y produciendo un ataque de supercalor, el cual no solo derritió el hielo que se estaba formando, sino también derribo a uno de los helicópteros fuera del cielo.

Pero su victoria no duro porque inmediatamente arcos de electricidad paralizante recorrieron su cuerpo mientras que otro par de naves lo atacaban por detrás,

Mas esta vez Arceus llamo sus poderes psíquicos para disipar la electricidad y acto seguido cambio a tipo hierva y convoco una esfera de energía derribando a una de las naves.

Mas la otra nave comenzó a avanzar hacia Arceus liberando un cañón de energía oculto en su base y comenzando a disparar esfera de energía roja.

Al impacto Arceus se sintió una vez más paralizado, lo que otro par de helicópteros aprovecho para dispara una ráfaga de misiles, los cuales explotaron liberando una red que cayó sobre el pokemon legendario, liberando una carga eléctrica en el proceso.

Algunas naves bajaron a la posición en la cual Arceus trataba de liberarse de la red y mantenerse en el aire al mismo tiempo, y comenzaron a bombardearlo con descargas paralizantes.

(FUERA DE LA MEMORIA)

"no puedo creer que alguien pueda querer dañar a alguien de esta forma" dijo Ino con horror al ver la tortura de Arceus

"_Arceus es más poderoso de lo que te imaginas esto no fue más que un calentamiento para el" _dijo Naruto.

(EN LA MEMORIA)

Arceus concentro su energía y libero un poderoso rugido que causo que toda nave cerca de el saliera despedida a causa de la onda expansiva. Sin darles un respiro, Arceus llamo su poder de hielo y convoco una ventisca alrededor de la zona de batalla.

Las naves comenzaron a temblar debido a los fuertes vientos mientras que la silueta de Arceus desaparecía de la visión de todos.

(En la nave de Butch)

"¡señor Arceus a desaparecido del radar!" dijo uno de los pilotos "¡y esta ventisca nos hace imposible encontrarlo!"

"¡mantengan esta chatarra en el aire!" dijo Butch mientras trataba de sujetarse "¡luego nos ocuparemos de eso!"

"¡señor!" grito otro soldado "¡el radar a captado algo!… ¡arriba de nosotros!"

"¡¿Qué!" grito Butch

Encima de la formación de naves que comandaba Butch se iba acercando como un meteoro Arceus cubierto de energía purpura y dorada.

"ES UN GIGAIMPACTO… ¡ACCION EVASIVA!" grito Butch pero ya era tarde.

El ataque de Arceus dio de lleno a la formación de naves destruyendo todas y enviando la nave de Butch al suelo.

Con la ventisca terminando Arceus fijo su atención en las otras naves de las cuales dos de ellas se dirigían a él, más pronto un Pulso dragón las saco del aire.

(En la nave de Domino)

"señora…el equipo Rojo ha caído y el equipo dorado a perdido la mitad de sus fuerzas, solamente quedamos nosotros" dijo un oficial a tulipán negro

"activen el mega cañón y derriben a esa cosa" grito enojada

"pero señora si lo usamos ahora nos quedaremos sin energía" trato de decir el oficial

"¡nuestra ordenes son derribar a Arceus y no se usted yo planeo cumplirlas!" dijo Domino saltando a la consola y activando unos códigos.

(Fuera de la nave)

Un cañón de energía salió de la cubierta de la nave y comenzó a cargar energía. Al mismo tiempo Arceus hacia lo mismo, mientras que una esfera de energía se creaba en su boca.

"¡fuego!" grito Domino.

Del cañón un raño de color purpura se disparo a gran potencia contra Arceus, mientras que dicho pokemon terminaba de cargar energía y la liberaba en un poderoso Hiperrayo.

Ambas energías se encontraron a medio camino de sus objetivos y pronto comenzó una batalla de una energía tratando de sobrepasar a la otra.

(En la nave de Domino)

"¡perdemos energía a gran rapidez!" grito un oficial "60%...55…40…36… ¡estamos en los 20!"

La victoria parecía de Arceus pero…

(En tierra)

"¡todo listo!" grito el profesor Namba "¡y aquíiiiiii….vamos!"

Apretando botón la diadema en la cabeza de Giovanni brillo de color azul y arcos de electricidad corrieron por los cables hasta llegar a las antenas. La electricidad entro en las diademas de los pokemon psíquicos causando que sus ojos brillaran de color blanco y reenviando la electricidad por otros cacles a la punta de las antenas, las cuales dispararon un rayo de color azul que impacto a Arceus.

Inmediatamente Arceus interrumpió su ataque y trato de usar sus habilidades psíquicas para repeler el ataque.

Al mismo tiempo, la nave de Domino caía hacia la tierra

"¡energía de emergencia insuficiente!" grito un oficial de la nave "¡perdemos altitud!"

"¿queda suficiente energía para las comunicaciones?" pregunto Domino con apuro.

"si pero ¿para qué….?"

"PUES COMUNIQUEME….a todas las naves ¡habrán fuego!" grito Domino

Las naves restantes dispararon todas sus armas en contra de Arceus, pero este concentro toda su energía psíquica en un pulso psíquico liberándolo del ataque de tierra y evitando el ataque aéreo.

En tierra los instrumentos de Namba comenzaron a explotar debido a la sobrecarga de energía hasta que toda máquina fue destruida.

"¡demonios!" grito Namba mientras se levantaba del suelo "¡revisen si algo sobrevivió!" grito a los agentes cerca de él y corrió a liberar a Giovanni de la silla "señor ¿se encuentra bien?"

En vez de contestar Giovanni cayó al suelo y comenzó a sujetar su cabeza debido al gran dolor que tenía en ese momento.

"parece que la transferencia fallo" dijo el profesor mientras trataba de ayudar a su jefe a pararse "debemos salir de aquí antes que…." Un gruñido lo interrumpió

Volteando al cielo Namba vio algo que le hizo desear estar a kilómetros de allí.

Arceus miraba fijamente la tierra mientras respirada agitadamente debido a la ira que poco a poco comenzaba a nacer en su interior… ¿Cómo se atrevían estos humanos a atacarlo?... ¿su arrogancia había llegado a tanto?... ¿creían que porque él era un pokemon tenían derecho a eso?... ¡NO EN ESTA VIDA!

Los ojos de Arceus brillaron de color rojo mientras que su aro centellaba de color dorado y una esfera de energía rojiza nacía en su frente.

Namba vio con horror al reconocer el ataque que Arceus planeaba usar.

"¡TODOS CORRAN!" grito a todo pulmón "SALVEN SU VIDA"

Todos comenzaron a correr mientras que la esfera de energía se disparaba al cielo.

Por un momento nada paso pero pronto se oyó una explosión y de los cielos cayeron cientos de meteoros de energía.

Como si los celos hubieran pasado juicio sobre los mortales, las esferas incandescentes cayeron sobre cada mortal y maquina que habían sobrevivido a la batalla.

Arceus rugió victorioso antes de lanzarse a los cielos y comenzar a volar en una dirección.

(FUERA DE LA MEMORIA)

Las chicas estaban sin habla al ver el poder destructivo de Arceus

"_cuando detecte tantas señales psíquicas desaparecer al instante inmediatamente me puse en camino" _dijo Naruto "_yo llegue al lugar un par de horas después y use mis poderes psíquicos para reconstruir la zona y observar que había pasado…al principio me sentí feliz al ver a mi viejo enemigo eliminado pero pronto llego a mí una nueva señal psíquica que no me indico otra cosa más que peligro"_

Las chicas vieron como Mewtwo volaba hasta una aldea en la cual vieron con horror a pokemon atacando humanos a diestra y siniestra.

"_la máquina de Giovanni había despertado una gran ira en la mente de Arceus. Esa ira la canalizo y comenzó a usar sus propios poderes psíquicos para volver a los pokemon en contra de los humanos"_

"eso es terrible" dijo Hinata

"_lo es en verdad…pero pronto me di cuenta que el rastro de energía psíquica se dirigía a la ciudad donde se encontraba Ash y sus amigos"_ dijo Naruto mientras que en la memoria Mewtwo volaba a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad "_me esperaba una gran batalla allí…para salvar a mis amigos tendría que enfrentarme al dios pokemon en persona"_

(EN LA MEMORA)

La ciudad era un caos total.

Arceus no había perdido el tiempo a su llegada. De inmediato el dios pokemon libero su poder sobre la ciudad destruyendo cualquier cosa en la cual posaba sus ojos. Para hacer las cosas peores, cualquier pokemon que los humanos trataban de usar contra él, eran rápidamente puestos en contra de ellos por la acción de los poderes psíquicos de Arceus.

Actualmente tanto humanos como pokemon (no controlados) hacían todo lo posible para salir de la ciudad, mas algunos rezagados eran acorralados por los nuevos sirvientes de Arceus.

En este momento Ash y sus amigos se encontraban en un callejón con pokemon listos para defender a un pequeño grupo que había quedado atrapado en el ataque. En frente de ellos, un grupo de Golbats y Mightyenas controlados por Arceus les bloqueaba el camino.

Los pokemon atacaron.

"¡Piplup!… ¡Rayo burbuja!"

"¡Croagunk...pico veneno!"

"¡Pikachu...impactrueno!"

Burbujas, relámpagos, y agujas de energía salieron disparadas contra el grupo atacante noqueándolos a todos permitiendo el paso.

"¡vamos por aquí!… ¡deprisa!" dijo Ash mientras guiaba a todos fuera del callejón y en dirección a la ruta de evacuación.

Mas su salida no pasó desapercibida por un grupo de pokemon voladores los cuales se lanzaron contra ellos.

"¡Agáchense todos!" grito Brock mientras un Yanmega pasaba sobre sus cabezas y se colocaba en frente de ellos.

Pronto detrás de ellos se posicionaron un par de Vespequen, un Flygon y un Skarmory.

"¡Rayo burbuja/impactrueno!" Gritaron Ash y Dawn a sus pokemon.

Una ráfaga de burbujas se dirigió contra el Yanmega, mas este lo esquivo elevándose al cielo, mientras que el impactrueno también fallaba sus objetivos, y solo causaba que los otros pokemon se separaran de forma momentánea.

"¡Brock tu toma a la gente y sácalos de aquí!" dijo Ash "¡Dawn y yo los cubriremos!"

"¡entendido!... ¡vamos todos síganme!" dijo Brock alejándose con la gente

"¡Staraptor, Infernape…yo los elijo!" dijo Ash liberando a sus pokemon de sus pokebolas a la vez que los pokemon atacantes volvían a juntarse.

(Con Brock)

"¡Vamos rápido!" apuraba Brock al grupo mientras los sonidos de batalla comenzaban un poco más atrás de ellos. "la ruta de evacuación está a solo unos metros más."

Más pronto él y su grupo fueron parados cuando un impactrueno exploto en frente de ellos enviando a Brock al suelo.

Cuando Brock alzó la vista, observo que en unos escombros al lado del camino se había posicionado un Luxray que era más que obvio que no estaba allí para ayudar.

"¡Luxray, ray!" rugió el Luxray antes de saltar de su posición en contra de Brock.

"¡Croagunk!"

Solo para ser rechazado por una tacleada de parte de Croagunk

"Croagunk… ¡muchas gracias!" dijo Brock ante el rescate de su pokemon.

Mas el Luxray no permaneció mucho tiempo en el suelo ya que se había levantando observando al pokemon venenoso con ira en sus ojos y arcos de electricidad centellando por todo su cuerpo.

Croagunk respondió a eso subiendo sus brazos y permitiendo que sus manos brillaran de color purpura.

"¡ustedes sigan!" Grito Brock al grupo "¡la zona de evacuación esta a pocos metros adelante!"

Con eso el grupo corrió alejándose de lo que pronto seria una gran batalla.

Croagunk y Luxray se observaron mutuamente antes de lanzarse uno contra el otro.

(Con Ash y Dawn)

Por encima del campo de batalla dos pokemon tipo volador se enfrentaban ala contra ala para derribar a su contrincante.

"¡Staraptor!" el pokemon depredador se lanzo en picada en contra del Skarmory el cual respondió dirigiéndose contra el.

Ambos pokemon se cruzaron en el aire usando sus picos, alas y garras para tratar de dañar a su enemigo en una batalla de ataque cercano.

Finalmente Staraptor rompió contacto y aleteo sus alas alejándose de su contrincante el cual comenzó a perseguir segundos después.

Mas pronto Skarmory uso As aéreo para aumentar su velocidad lo que causo que la distancia entre las dos aves se acortara, pero eso era precisamente lo que Staraptor quería ya que al momento en que Skarmory lo iba a alcanzar, dio un poderoso aleteo enviándose a si mismo a una mayor altura por encima de su adversario el cual paro su ataque, mas esto le costo caro al momento en que Staraptor usaba su propio As aéreo dando un golpe directo a su contendiente.

En tierra también se estaba librando una batalla.

Burbujas salían disparadas tratando de alcanzar al pokemon libélula el cual seguía usando su velocidad natural para esquivarlas, para el enojo de su contendiente.

"¡ya quédate quieto!" grito Dawn al pokemon mientras que Piplup decía lo mismo en su lenguaje.

El pokemon insecto no contesto pero si libero un ataque de viento plateado el cual noqueo momentáneamente al pokemon pingüino antes de lanzarse en picada en contra de el.

"Piplup salta y gira" Grito la coordinadora.

El Pokemon hizo lo que se le pidió esquivando el ataque enemigo.

"ahora ¡Picotazo!"

Volteándose para encara a su adversario Piplup dejo que la gravedad lo acercara mientras que la energía se iba acumulando en su pico, mas el ataque fue esquivado cuando Yanmega volvió a usar su velocidad para escapar.

Cerca de allí Pikachu corría hacia uno de los Vespequen mientras que electricidad cubría todo su cuerpo.

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, pika, pika, ¡Pikachu!" la tacleada de volteos dio directo al pokemon insecto enviándolo a la inconsciencia al momento.

Más al caer al suelo Pikachu fue sorprendido por el segundo Vespequeen.

"¡Infernape, Lanzallamas!" Se oyó la voz de Ash.

De inmediato un torrente de fuego proveniente de dicho pokemon fuego se disparo en contra del Vespequeen causando un golpe crítico y sacándolo de la pelea.

Pikachu volteo para agradecer a su compañero cuando él y Ash notaron a Flygon volando en su contra.

"¡Infernape cuidado!" Gritaron Ash y Pikachu en sus respectivos lenguajes

Infarnape Volteo y rápidamente salto fuera del camino de Flygon, el cual siguió su vuelo, pero esta vez en contra de Pikachu.

"Pikachu…cola de hierro" ordeno Ash

La cola de Pikachu brillo y adquirió la dureza del acero y pronto el ataque de Flygon fue detenido cuando dicha cola se estrello contra el.

Más esto causo que dicho pokemon se enojara y se lanzara con todo tras Pikachu.

Al mismo tiempo Ash noto que Staraptor estaba siendo perseguido por Skarmory en dirección a tierra.

"¡Dawn!" grito Ash teniendo una idea "has que Piplup corra hacia aquí

"¡¿Qué?" pregunto Dawn confundida

"Hazlo" le dijo Ash "tengo una idea"

"si tu lo dices" dijo Dawn no tan convencida "¡Piplup corre hacia Pikachu!"

"¡Pikachu corre hacia Piplup!" le dijo Ash a su pokemon.

Ambos Pokemon corrieron en dirección al otro con sus adversarios detrás de ellos. Al momento en que ambos estaban a medio camino de su posición original Staraptor comenzó a acercarse a gran velocidad con Skarmory detrás de el.

"¡Pikachu!...SALTA" le grito Ash.

"¡Tú también Piplup!" grito Dawn entendiendo la idea de Ash.

Ambos Pokemon saltaron y aterrizaron en la espalda de su compañero volador el cual rápidamente bateo sus alas para alejarse de la zona.

Mas los pokemon perseguidores no tuvieron tanta suerte y se estrellaron uno contra el otro.

"¡Piplup…Remolino!" ordeno Dawn tomando ventaja de la situación.

Al momento un gran remolino de agua se estrello contra los tres pokemon atacantes mandándolos en dirección de Infernape el cual se encontraba esperándolos.

"¡infernape…Lanzallamas a Máximo poder!" Grito Ash.

Al instante una poderosa llamarada salió disparada de la boca de Infernape, dando de lleno al trió de Pokemon sacándolos de la pelea al instante.

"¡si lo logramos!" grito Dawn.

"todos excelente trabajo" dijo Ash a los pokemon los cuales asintieron felices "Vamos Dawn tenemos que ir con Brock…puede necesitar de nuestra ayuda"

"entendido" respondió Dawn

Y con eso humanos y Pokemon corrieron en la dirección que su amigo había tomado.

(Con Brock)

"¡LUXRAY!"

Relámpagos surgieron del pokemon centella con el único propósito de acabar con el pokemon venenoso en frente de el.

"¡Croagunk!" el pokemon sapo salto hacia atrás, hacia adelante y hacia los lados esquivando el ataque eléctrico de Luxray.

"¡Croagunk…pico veneno!" ordeno Brock

Varias agujas de energía venenosa salieron disparadas en contra de Luxray el cual invoco un campo de energía a su alrededor evitando el ataque.

"eso fue protección" dijo Brock "Croagunk ¡llevemos esto de forma directa!"

Las manos de Croagunk centellaron de color morado y dicho pokemon se lanzo en dirección a su enemigo eléctrico, el cual respondió corriendo hacia él, activando cola de acero en el proceso.

Ambos Pokemon se encontraron y cruzaron sus técnicas tratando de acabar con su adversario.

Finalmente Luxray trato de dar un golpe directo mas Croagunk salto por encima del ataque y antes de que el pokemon eléctrico pudiera defenderse, cayó en su espalda dando un golpe directo y saltando para quedar en frente de su entrenador.

Luxray se tambaleo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, el veneno ya lo estaba afectando pero se negaba a rendirse.

"¡Croagunk…bomba de lodo!" dijo Brock

Una bola de lodo toxico se disparo contra Luxray el cual no pudo resistir mas y cayó al suelo derrotado.

"¡BROCK!" se escucho el grito de Ash

"¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto Dawn a llegar a su lado

"yo me encuentro bien" dijo Brock antes de voltear a ver a Luxray "pero no creo que el este bien"

Todos miraron al Pokemon león con tristeza ante su estado

"no podemos dejarlo aquí" dijo Brock tomando una pokebola "Happyni necesito tu ayuda"

De la pokebola un pequeño pokemon rosa y blanco surgió de inmediato feliz por haber sido llamado

"Happyni ayúdanos a transportar a Luxray" dijo Brock

El pequeño pokemon asintió y corrió al lado del Pokemon caído en donde uso su gran fuerza para cargarlo por encima de su cabeza.

"Vamos" dijo Brock "tenemos que llegar a la zona segura.

"¡bien!" respondieron sus amigos antes de comenzar a correr.

Algunos metros más tarde los tres llegaron a un pequeño campamento donde tanto humanos como Pokemon se habían instalado de forma momentánea mientras que esperaban los transportes que los sacarían de la ciudad.

Entre las tiendas del campamento se hallaban sitios donde individuos de las dos especies podían ser tratados de cualquier herida que hubieran sufrido durante el ataque. En este lugar Happyni dejo a Luxray sobre una camilla para ser revisado por la enfermera Joy.

"este Luxray esta muy herido y necesita tratamiento" dijo la enfermera "debemos sacarlo de la ciudad y llevarlo a un centro de inmediato"

"hay un vehículo listo para salir en este momento" dijo la oficial Jenny arribando a la escena "hay suficiente espacio para acomodar a este Luxray y algunos heridos mas"

"muy bien" dijo Joy "veré quienes son los que estén en peor situación pero listos para transporte" entonces volteo a ver a todas las camillas "aun así necesitare ayuda"

"yo ayudare" dijo Brock poniéndose delante de la enfermera "lo que sea que pueda hacer para ayudar a los pokemon lo hare sin problemas."

"Todos ayudaremos" dijo Dawn con Piplup asintiendo.

"usted solo díganos que hacer y nosotros lo haremos" dijo Ash.

"se los agradezco" dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

"OFICIAL JENNY" se oyó un grito

El grupo volteo a ver a un oficial llegar corriendo al lado de Jenny

"oficial ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto esta.

"¡una de nuestras motos fue robada!" contesto este

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por quien?" Pregunto Jenny enfadada

"un chico de pelo y ropas obscuras" dijo el oficial "traía una mochila verde en un lado y un pokedex negro"

"¡ese es Paul!" grito Ash al reconocer a su rival.

"¿sabe hacia donde se dirige?" pregunto la oficial Jenny

"cuando partió fue en dirección a donde se encuentra Arceus en este momento" respondió el policía.

"¡¿Qué?" grito Ash "¿Por qué haría eso?"

"conociendo su manía de perseguir pokemon fuertes no me sorprendería que intentara atrapar a Arceus" respondió Dawn.

"¡tenemos que ir tras el!" dijo Ash "Arceus podría matarlo"

"me temo que eso será imposible" dijo la oficial Jenny

"¡¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué?" pregunto Ash.

"si intentamos enviar a alguien para salvar a ese chico nos arriesgaríamos a que Arceus siguiera a todos hasta aquí y pondríamos en peligro a todos." Respondió la oficial.

"entonces déjenme ir a mi" dijo Ash "de esa forma no tendrán que enviar a un gran grupo"

"¿y arriesgar tu vida en el proceso?" dijo Jenny "lo siento pero creo que ya hay demasiadas vidas en peligro"

"pero no podemos simplemente dejarlo solo" continuo Ash.

"lo siento pero no hay nada que hacer" dijo Jenny

Y con eso ella se retiro.

"ella no podrá hacer nada pero y si" dijo Ash

"¿no planearas ir tu solo tras de el?" dijo Dawn preocupada

"Ash eso seria suicidio" dijo Brock

"pero debo intentarlo…además"

"¿además que?" pregunto Brock

"quizás Arceus me recuerde" dijo Ash "quizás pueda calmarlo o al menos hacer que me explique que es lo que lo esta molestado… quizás así podamos hacer algo para arreglar todo esto."

"eso es un gran riesgo Ash" dijo Brock

"quizás pero vale la pena intentarlo"

"entonces iremos contigo" dijo Dawn.

"no…esto es demasiado peligroso" dijo Ash "además ustedes serán mas útiles aquí. Aun quedan muchos pokemon heridos y la enfermera Joy necesitara toda la ayuda que pueda tener"

"aun así no me gusta la idea de que vayas solo" dijo Brock

"no estaré solo…Pikachu estará conmigo todo el tiempo" dijo Ash señalando a su Pokemon

"¡Pika!" asintió Pikachu

"y yo estaré con ellos" dijo una voz familiar

A un lado de ellos Selena había escuchado la conversación

"la policía no podrá hacer nada en estos casos" comenzó la Ranger acerándose al grupo "pero los Pokemon Rangers estamos siempre listos para dar ayuda a los que lo necesitan….y en este caso parece que nuestra ayuda es mas que necesitada"

"Plusle" asintió el pequeño eléctrico en el hombro de Selena.

Con una sonrisa Ash asintió y ambos se pusieron en camino.

(Con Mewtwo)

Un Aggron disparo un Hiperrayo en contra del pokemon felino el cual lo detuvo con su mano y lo devolvió en contra de su atacante, derribando al pokemon acero.

En su camino de regreso a la ciudad Mewtwo se había detenido en varios pueblos para detener a los pokemon controlados por Arceus. En esta ultima parada sin embargo, Mewtwo percibió algo que no le agrado para nada.

"_la señal psíquica de Ash se esta moviendo"_ detecto Mewtwo "_se esta acercando a la señal de…. ¡oh no!"_

Mewtwo tomo los cielos una vez mas…Ash se estaba acercando a Arceus y Mewtwo sabia que ese encuentro no terminaría bien.

(En la ciudad)

Paul siempre se había considerado como el entrenador perfecto, todos los pokemon de su equipo eran fuertes y habían derrotado a todo rival que se le había cruzado. Su único objetivo siempre había sido capturar pokemon fuertes y tener un equipo invencible, así que cuando se entero del misterioso pokemon que volaba a la luz de la luna, el no pudo evitar el deseo de capturarlo.

Cuando Arceus comenzó su ataque Paul se encontraba cerca de las afueras de la ciudad lo que evito que se encontrara en medio del desastre, mas cuando el se entero de que el dios de los pokemon era el que se encontraba atacando su mentalidad de poseer pokemon poderosos tomo control de sus movimientos y robando una moto de la policía Paul se dirigió a donde dicho pokemon se encontraba con intenciones de capturarlo. Más esto demostraría ser una idea fatal, ya que Paul no sabia de la habilidad de Arceus de controlar otros pokemon usando sus poderes psíquicos, y cuando Paul libero a sus Pokemon para combatir a Arceus estos pronto se fueron en contra de su entrenador.

Y ahora aquí estaba, oculto detrás de un gran escombro mientras que su Electabuzz estaba a tan solo a unos metros buscándolo para exterminarlo.

"solo pospones lo inevitable" hablo Arceus quien se encontraba flotando unos metros mas lejos de Electabuzz. "al final tu y todos los humanos… ¡SERAN LLEVADOS A LA JUSTICIA!"

Un Hiperrayo termino cortando un edificio en dos enviando fragmentos justo hacia donde Paul se estaba escondiendo.

Corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, Paul logro esquivar los enormes trozos de roca, vidrio y metal, pero al costo de revelar su posición a los Pokemon que lo buscaban.

"Electabuzz" dijo el Pokemon eléctrico de manera sombría acercándose a su ex-entrenador.

"Electabuzz ¡detente ahora mismo!" ordeno Paul sin ningún resultado ya que el Pokemon seguía acercándose mientras que arcos de electricidad comenzaban a centellar en su cuerpo "¡Te lo advierto Electabuzz!... ¡Detén esto ahora!"

Un ataque de impactrueno fue la única respuesta del pokemon eléctrico.

Paul logro saltar a un lado evitando el ataque y pronto recobro una pokebola.

"tu te lo buscaste" mas antes de poder regresar a Electabuzz a su Pokebola, esta se le fue arrebatada por otro ataque de Impactrueno enviando al entrenador al suelo con una mano quemada.

Electabuzz se acerco al entrenador caído listo para usar un golpe trueno cuando una voz cortó el aire.

"¡Pikachu cola de hierro!"

Al instante el pokemon ratón salto por encima de Electabuzz y conecto su ataque en la cabeza del pokemon.

Poco después Selena y Ash llegaron a la escena.

"Paul estas bien" pregunto Ash poniéndose en frente de el mientras que Selena le ayudaba a pararse.

"¿Quién te dijo que vinieras?" pregunto Paul molesto.

"¿acaso creías que iba dejar que te mataran?" devolvió Ash.

"¡Pika!"

Electrabuzz se había levantado y trataba de hacer todo lo posible para alcanzar a Pikachu con sus ataques.

"Paul ¡devuelve a Electabuzz a su Pokebola mientras esta distraído!" dijo Selena dándole la Pokebola a Paul.

"Pikachu cola de Hierro de nuevo" ordeno Ash

La cola del pokemon ratón volvió a impactar a Electabuzz, dándole tiempo a Paul para regrésalo a su pokebola.

"será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que otros pokemon o Arceus nos vean" opino Selena.

"ustedes dos váyanse yo iré por Arceus" dijo Ash.

"¡¿Qué cosa!" pregunto Paul "si yo no pude capturarlo ¿que te hace pensar que alguien como tu podrá capturarlo?"

"yo no pienso capturarlo" dijo Ash "voy a intentar hacer que se calme"

"¿calmarlo?" pregunto Paul "¿acaso perdiste la cabeza?...eso es imposible"

"¡debo intentarlo!" dijo Ash "Arceus es un amigo y no puedo permitir que siga causando tanto daño…tu vete con Selena y vayan a un lugar seguro"

Y con eso el y Pikachu salieron corriendo en dirección a Arceus

"es un verdadero demente" dijo Paul.

"no…es un verdadero maestro pokemon" respondió Selena

(Con Ash)

Ash corría sin detenerse esquivando escombros y otros obstáculos con el único fin de tratar de encontrar la forma de parar a Arceus.

Dicho Pokemon flotaba a pocos metros de el dirigiéndose a otras partes de a ciudad que aun faltaban por destruir.

"ARCEUS" grito Ash tratando de llamar la atención del Pokemon "ARCEUS POR FAVOR DETENTE" Pero el dios pokemon seguía sin prestarle atención "¡Pikachu Impactrueno!"

El pequeño Pokemon obedeció y envió un relámpago que paso a un lado de Arceus causando que este se detuviera y volteara a ver a sus 'perseguidores'

"ARCEUS YA BASTA" grito Ash "¿POR QUE RAZON ESTAS HACIENDO ESTO?"

"los humanos creen que porque les deje vivir con mi raza por tanto tiempo ellos ya tienen el derecho de convertirla en simples trabajos de laboratorio y encima de todo atacarme y tratar de capturarme…eso no lo permitiré"

"¡Arceus tu sabes que existen personas en este mundo que respetan a los pokemon como si fueran parte de sus familias…creí que ya había quedado claro que no todos los humanos son malvados!" dijo Ash

"quizás no todos los serán" respondió Arceus "¡¿pero cuanto tiempo pasara antes de que alguien mas venga a tratar de capturarme?...o mejor aun ¡¿crees que tengo que quedarme tranquilo mientras veo a toda mi raza convertirse en esclava de los humanos? "

"¡Arceus tu bien sabes que eso no es cierto!" grito Ash con Pikachu apoyando sus palabras.

"¡QUE NO!" exploto Arceus "HE VISTO A MUCHOS DE LOS MIOS SER USADOS EN EXPERIMENTOS, SE DE ENTRENADORES QUE SE DESACEN DE SUS POKEMON SOLO POR QUE NO ALCANZAN LOS NIVELES QUE ELLOS CREEN QUE DEBEN ALCANZAR" los ojos de Arceus comenzaron a brillar de color rojo "ESE ENTRENADOR QUE RESCATASTE ES UNO DE LOS PEORES…HE VISTO LAS MEMORIAS DE SUS POKEMON Y NO SON PARA NADA AGRADABLES…no permitiré que mis hermanos sufran lo mismo, así que antes de que todos comiencen a hacer lo mismo, llevare a todos los humanos a la JUSTICIA"

"¡tu no puedes echar la culpa de algunos sobre todos!" grito Ash "¡Arceus esa no es la solución!"

"No me importa que opines" dio Arceus "destruiré cada ciudad, cada pueblo de este planeta y la raza humana con el…así este mundo se librara de su crueldad y los pokemon podrán volver a dominar"

"¿y condenaras a todos los humanos…incluso a aquellos que solo quieren convivir pacíficamente con sus Pokemon?" pregunto Ash

"es mejor que terminen así a que comiencen a pensar como los demás…pero debido a la deuda que tengo contigo te dejare vivir por ahora" dijo Arceus comenzando a elevarse

"no te lo permitiré… ¡Pikachu Impactrueno!" grito Ash

Pikachu disparo un poderoso relámpago contra Arceus, mas este activo el poder de sus tablas evitando cualquier daño por parte del ataque.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme?" dijo Arceus dirigiéndose a Pikachu "¿acaso no sabes quien soy yo?"

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu" respondió Pikachu

"¿Qué cosa?"… ¿dices que el humano tiene razón?" pregunto Arceus

"Pika, Pikachu, Pika" dijo Pikachu

"¿Qué no debo acabar con todos porque has conocido humanos buenos en tus viajes?" dijo Arceus "REALMENTE ERES UN IDIOTA"

Sus reflejos rápidos salvaron a Ash y a Pikachu de un lanzallamas.

"¡un día incluso ese humano te traicionara!" dijo Arceus ¡cuando pierdas tus batallas el te abandonara!"

"¡ESO ES MENTIRA! "Exploto Ash "¡no importa cuantas batallas pierda Pikachu el siempre será mi amigo hasta el fin!"

"¡Pika Pika!" dijo Pikachu enojado

Más Arceus se harto de tanta palabrería y uso su poder psíquico para plantar a ambos en el sitio donde se encontraban.

"ustedes simplemente me cansan" dijo Arceus "las palabras de los humanos son vacías para mi y las palabras de ese pokemon solo significan que su mente ya fue acondicionada para pensar lo que los humanos quieren que piensen…lo mejor que puedo hacer es llevarlos a la JUSTICIA"

Y con eso Arceus disparo un Hiperrayo en contra de los dos.

La explosión resultante bloquearía la vista de cualquiera que estuviera viendo la escena y para Arceus era prueba suficiente de que ambos habían sido destruidos. Más cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse un brillo azul detrás de la cortina de humo causo que ese pensamiento desapareciera.

Cuando Ash abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que el y Pikachu estaban ilesos y que alrededor de ambos se había levantado un campo de fuerza azulado. Pero su mayor sorpresa la obtuvo al mirar al frente y mirar a alguien conocido.

"¡Mewtwo!" grito Ash con alegría

El Pokemon Psíquico volteo a verlo y asintió con la cabeza mientras que su campo psíquico se desvanecía.

"_ve a un lugar seguro Ash_" le dijo Mewtwo observado a un enfurecido Arceus "_yo me ocupare de esto"_

"¿Qué planeas hacer?" pregunto Ash aunque el ya sabia la respuesta.

"_tus intenciones fueron buenas_" dijo Mewtwo "_pero la ira que ha crecido en su interior hacen que los oídos de Arceus no escuchen ni siquiera a sus amigos…Giovanni y su equipo Rocket son los responsables de esto"_

"¡¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Ash sorprendido y enojado al recordar a Giovanni "¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron!"

"_no estoy seguro_" dijo Mewtwo "_pero han causado que la ira llene el corazón de Arceus…Ash intentare calmar a Arceus, quizás escuche a un Pokemon que también a tenido sus dificultades con los humanos, pero si no tengo éxito y Arceus decide continuar con este camino de destrucción entonces no habrá otra opción que pelear"_

"entiendo" dijo Ash entristecido

"_no te preocupes" _dijo Mewtwo al sentir la tristeza de Ash "_hare todo lo que este en mi poder para arreglar esto"_

Mewtwo comenzó a elevase para encontrarse con Arceus mientras que Ash corría de regreso por donde había venido"

"¿Pika, pika, pikachu?" dijo Pikachu

"no iremos muy lejos" dijo Ash "nos quedaremos cerca en caso de que Mewtwo necesite ayuda" Ash volteo a ver a Mewtwo "_ten mucho cuidado"_

(Con Mewtwo)

La capa de Mewtwo era lo único que hacia algún ruido mientras se movía al viento mientras que el y Arceus se miraban mutuamente, ambos en silencio y sin hacer ningún movimiento. Finalmente Mewtwo rompió el silencio.

"_Arceus…esta locura debe terminar. No se que fue lo que el equipo Rocket te hizo pero no puedes simplemente dirigir esa ira en contra de todos_" hablo Mewtwo.

Arceus solo siguió en silencio así que Mewtwo continuo.

"_se que las acciones de Giovanni y sus secuaces te han llenado de ira, y que ahora crees que debes parar a los humanos ¡pero estas equivocado!...se lo que sientes ahora ¡pero echar las culpas a los demás no es la solución a esto!"_

"tu no sabes nada" dijo Arceus en una voz que hizo que Mewtwo se tensara "¡tu!...tu eres otra razón por la que quiero hacer esto…tu…un intento de los humanos de crear vida…algo que solo yo y los verdaderos legendarios podemos hacer...tu…una abominación que debe ser llevada a la JUSTICIA"

Mewtwo subió su campo psíquico al momento en que un Hiperrayo se disparaba contra el.

"_abre sido creado por los humanos_" dijo Mewtwo al evitar el ataque "_y por un tiempo ni yo me hubiera considerado un pokemon…pero ahora se que no importa mi nacimiento… ¡yo soy Mewtwo!...y soy un Pokemon"_

"¡tu no eres mas que una abominación creada por los humanos!" dijo Arceus "y antes e destruirlos a ellos… ¡te destruiré a ti!"

Arceus entonces disparo una Esfera de energía a lo que Mewtwo respondió con una Bola de sombras. Ambos ataque colisionaron y explotaron, mas Arceus aprovecho el humo y se lanzo contra Mewtwo pero este voló unos metros mas lejos evitando la colisión.

"_Muy bien Arceus_" dijo Mewtwo cargando otra Bola de sombras "_si las palabras no pueden convencerte…entonces usare la fuerza"_

Mewtwo disparo su ataque con gran potencia, pero Arceus vio esto y activo el poder de sus tablas, absorbiendo el ataque.

"¡tu no tienes forma de vencerme!" dijo Arceus y disparo un Pulso oscuro a gran velocidad.

Mewtwo trato de usar su campo de fuerza para defenderse pero el taque de Arceus lo atravesó dando directamente a Mewtwo derribándolo del cielo causando que se estrellara con el suelo.

(FUERA DE LA MEMORIA)

Las chicas vieron con horror como Mewtwo era derribado con un solo ataque.

"¿Arceus es tan poderoso?" pregunto Ino

"_lo es_" respondió Naruto "pero_ aquí el decidió sumar a su poder la debilidad de los pokemon psíquicos"_

"¿su…su debilidad?" pregunto Hinata.

"_un tipo de pokemon siempre afectara mas a otro tipo de pokemon_" respondió Naruto "_los tipo oscuro son las maldición de los tipo psíquico, ya que sus ataques son capaces de atravesar nuestros campos Psíquicos y nuestros ataque no pueden afectarlos…la habilidad de Arceus de usar sus tablas de vida y cambiar su naturaleza y tipo de ataque le daban una gran ventaja en esta batalla"_

Las chicas vieron como los escombros explotaban rebelando a Mewtwo con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, pero su mirada daba a entender que el no iba a rendirse pronto.

"_Arceus tenia la ventaja en ataques pero eso no iba a detenerme_" dijo Naruto "_los ataques oscuros me dañaban pero no me doblegaban"_

(EN LA MEMORIA)

Mewtwo se disparo al cielo a gran velocidad cargando una Bola de sombras y disparándola a gran velocidad. Más Arceus estaba listo y volvió a usar el poder de sus tablas para absorber el ataque.

Mewtwo freno en el aire y comenzó a lanzar esferas de sombras contra Arceus, mas este fue deteniéndolas todas con el poder de las tablas.

Finalmente Arceus contraataco con otro tiro oscuro el cual Mewtwo evito elevándose y disparando otra bola sombra que nuevamente fue absorbida por Arceus.

"ya deberías haber notado que eso no funciona" dijo Arceus "mis tablas me permitirán absorber tus ataques y utilizar cualquier ataque de cualquier Pokemon que exista…admite tu derrota ahora Mewtwo…yo tengo mas poder del que tu tendrás"

"_Lo que tienes son mas técnicas_" dijo Mewtwo con enojo "_pero no mas poder que yo_"

"¿quieres apostar?" dijo Arceus y libero un ataque de Trueno contra Mewtwo.

Mewtwo puso ambas manos en frente de el y detuvo el relámpago mas Arceus siguió presionando con el ataque.

Los ojos de Mewtwo comenzaron a brillar y en un rápido movimiento separo sus manos causando que el ataque se dividiera en 5 rayos, los cuales fueron redirigidos contra Arceus el cual no tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Más Mewtwo no se detuvo ahí y rápidamente disparo una Bola de sombras la cual impacto con fuerza sobre Arceus y lo mando en contra de uno de los pocos edificios que aun se mantenían en pie.

"¡_no subestimes mis poderes Arceus_!" dijo Mewtwo.

Entonces Mewtwo convoco sus poderes Psíquicos envolviendo a Arceus en un aura de color Azul separándolo del edifico donde se había estrellado…solo para volver impactarlo contra dicho edificio y hacer que lo atravesara y enviado a Arceus al suelo.

Mewtwo voló sobre el lugar donde Arceus se había estrellado y pronto debió subir su campo de fuerza para evitar un lanzallamas y comenzar a volar para evitar la mordida de Arceus.

Pronto comenzó una persecución con Arceus detrás de Mewtwo tratando de derribarlo con diferentes ataques pero la velocidad de Mewtwo hacia imposible para Arceus dar un buen golpe. Finalmente Arceus acorralo a Mewtwo en frente de un edificio y libero un Hiperrayo en contra del pokemon psíquico.

El Hiperrayo impacto contra el edificio mas Mewtwo no estaba por ningún lado.

"¡¿A dónde te fuiste!" grito Arceus mientras buscaba a su rival.

Mas pronto el obtuvo una respuesta cuando una Bola sombra impacto contra su espalda causando que el dios Pokemon rugiera de dolor.

Volteando al cielo Arceus vio a Mewtwo con otra Bola sombra lista para ser lanzada, cosa que ocurrió segundo después. Mas esta vez Arceus estaba listo y uso el poder de las tablas para protegerse y contraatacar con Sombra nocturna, mas Mewtwo esquivo el ataque usando Teletransportación.

Nuevamente Arceus comenzó a buscar frenéticamente a su adversario mas pronto este dio su localización cuando una Bola de sombras exploto en su abdomen.

Arceus volteo al suelo y libero ciegamente un Hiperrayo, mas pronto su lado izquierdo fue impactado por otra Bola de sombras, a lo que Arceus volteo en esa dirección y libero otro Tiro oscuro, pero entonces otra explosión ocurrió en su espalda.

Arceus voltea…ataca…falla…Boom…izquierda.

Arceus voltea… ataca…falla…Boom…abajo.

Arceus voltea… ataca…falla…Boom…derecha.

Arceus Voltea… ataca…falla…Boom…atrás.

Arceus voltea… ataca…falla…Boom…arriba.

Esto siguió durante un rato hasta que Arceus se harto y libero un ataque de Tifón con toda su furia. Los poderosos vientos comenzaron ha hacer volar cualquier cosa que estuviera en el rango de ataque de Arceus incluyendo a Ash y a Pikachu que se encontraban agarrando una farola para evitar ser llevados por el viento.

"¡Aguanta compañero!" grito Ash a Pikachu mientras que este usaba toda su fuerza para evitar salir disparado del hombro de su entrenador. Finalmente Ash noto que la farola no se mantendría en el suelo por mucho tiempo así que con mucho esfuerzo Ash tomo una de sus pokebolas "Torterra ¡yo te elijo!"

De la Pokebola de Ash salió un enorme pokemon tortuga con un árbol en su caparazón y aunque el viento parecía poder llevárselo, el enorme peso del Pokemon lo mantuvo en tierra.

Con un poco de fuerza Ash logro sujetarse al árbol de Torterra y colocarse en su caparazón. De este modo el y Pikachu lograron salvarse al momento en que la farola era arrancada del suelo.

El Pokemon continente llamo a su entrenador y amigo para ver si ambos estaban bien.

"estamos bien Torterra…gracias" dijeron Ash y pikachu en sus respectivos leguajes "pero ¿crees que puedas resistir?"

Torterra asintió su cabeza y planto sus patas fuertemente en la tierra.

Mientras en el cielo Arceus paraba su ataque mientras jadeaba pesadamente por todo el daño recibido y los ataques que había utilizado.

"¿_ya terminaste con tu rabieta_?" oyó una voz detrás de el.

Arceus volteo y miro con odio a Mewtwo el cual flotaba casualmente sin señal de haber sido afectado por su último ataque.

"_veo que mi teoría era correcta" _dijo Mewtwo "_aunque tus tablas te dan el poder de absorber mis ataques, esto solo puede hacerse si tu activas esta habilidad…pero ¿Cómo podrías tu activar tus tablas si no sabes de donde vendrá mi ataque?" _Arceus no dijo nada, solo siguió viendo con odio a Mewtwo. "_esto ya a durado demasiado Arceus… ¿ya estas dispuesto a calmarte y arreglar todo lo que hiciste?" _Mewtwo creo otra bola de sombras "¿_o deberé castigarte un poco más?"_

Externamente pareciera que Arceus había cerrado los ojos y pensaba en las palabras de Mewtwo. Pero internamente era una historia totalmente distinta.

"se burla de ti, dice que el te esta castigando" sonó una voz en la mente de Arceus "¿en serio permitirás que esa cosa que se hace llamar un Pokemon te haga eso?...humillarte…y en frente de humanos…si…tu sabes que el chico y su Pikachu están ahí…viendo como es que esta creación de la raza humana te humilla…me pregunto ¿Qué pasara si ellos van y le cuentan a todos que las creaciones humanas pueden vencer al gran dios Pokemon?...ya me lo imagino…científicos creando pokemon artificiales que sustituirán a todos los naturales…pronto incluso los legendarios se doblegaran ante los humanos…¡¿vas a dejar que eso pase?"

En circunstancias normales Arceus no le habría hecho caso a la misteriosa voz, pero ahora dicha voz estaba aumentando la ira de Arceus a niveles en los que aunque Arceus quisiera no podría evitar oírla…y solo había una respuesta en la mente de Arceus.

"¡NO!" grito Arceus liberando un Hiperrayo que tomo a Mewtwo desprevenido enviándolo contra el techo de un edificio, sitio en el cual un ataque de Súper calor impacto segundos después.

"¡MEWTWO!" grito Ash preocupado

"_sabes… esa capa realmente me gustaba_"

Arceus volteo solo para que una Bola de sombra se estrellara en su pecho.

Mewtwo había salido del ataque en el último momento con Teletransportacion, pero su capa había sido chamuscada en su totalidad.

Arceus rugió enfurecido y ataco a Mewtwo con un Tiro oscuro.

Mewtwo volvió a teletransportarse apareciendo arriba de Arceus con una Bola de sombras lista para usar, pero grande seria su sorpresa cuando el ataque fue absorbido por Arceus.

"¿realmente creíste que ese truco seguiría funcionando?" Dijo Arceus volteándose y atacando con Sombra nocturna la cual Mewtwo evito subiendo su campo Psíquico.

Más Arceus cargo una Bola de sombra, la cual impacto contra la defensa de Mewtwo cubriendo su localización en humo. Mas pronto Mewtwo salió disparado del humo y disparo su propia Bola sombra, la cual fue absorbida por Arceus, el cual comenzó a cargar otra bola sombra. Más en su distracción, Arceus no noto el brillo que se intensificaba en las manos de Mewtwo el cual disparo a gran velocidad una onda de energía Psíquica contra Arceus.

Al permanecer con una naturaleza de fantasma, el Psico-corte de Mewtwo causo un gran daño a Arceus.

Enojado por el ataque, Arceus disparo una sombra nocturna contra Mewtwo, mas este contraataco rápidamente disparando un rayo psíquico de sus ojos que neutralizo el ataque de Arceus y cruzo todo el camino hasta el dios Pokemon dando otro golpe critico.

No dando tiempo al gran pokemon de reponerse, Mewtwo desplego su poder psíquico nuevamente y envió a Arceus contra el suelo. Cuando Arceus quiso levantarse, fue rápidamente bombardeado por ataques de Psico-corte, causando que cancelara el poder de su tabla, pero al notar esto, Mewtwo pronto comenzó a lanzar un bombardeo de ataques contra Arceus.

Psico-corte.

Bola sombra.

Y finalmente…Fuerza psíquica.

Cuando el bombardeo termino Mewtwo vio que Arceus se encontraba aun consiente pero en un pésimo estado. Físicamente todo el cuerpo de Arceus se encontraba cubierto por heridas y sin energía y se encontraba tambaleando tratando de pararse. Viendo esto Mewtwo invoco un poco de su poder psíquico y en un flojo movimiento de muñeca Mewtwo causo que un edificio cercano a Arceus se derrumbara sobre el atrapándolo totalmente, permitiéndole a Mewtwo flotar hasta colocarse en frente del agotado Arceus sin peligro.

"_tu no tienes el poder para vencerme Arceus"_ dijo Mewtwo "_y ahora vas a quedarte ahí hasta que hayamos reparado el problema que has causado"_

Para sorpresa de Mewtwo (y de Ash quien se había acercado) Arceus comenzó a reír de forma oscura.

"_para ser alguien que ha perdido tienes buen sentido del humor" _dijo Mewtwo no gustándole nada la risa de Arceus.

"¿perdido? Jajajajajajajaja" comenzó a reír Arceus "yo no he perdido nada mas que esta batalla "

"_¿Qué te refieres?" _pregunto Mewtwo con un toque de enfado en su voz.

"dime una cosa Mewtwo… ¿acaso sabes porque me tome la molestia de poner a tantos pokemon bajo mis ordenes?" pregunto Arceus

Mewtwo frunció sus ojos…no se había preguntado eso y ahora no le gustaba como sonaba.

"podría haber hecho todo el trabajo por mi propia mano" continuo Arceus "pero seo solo significaría que pronto me tendría que enfrentar a humanos y pokemon por igual…así que se me ocurrió mejor poner a ambos grupos uno en contra del otro"

"_¡¿Qué cosa hiciste Arceus?" _pregunto Mewtwo enfadado.

"Después de este ataque y los otros ataques pokemon a humanos en cada pueblo que he visitado, el terror se esparcía entre los humanos y ¿hacia donde crees que ira dirigido ese temor?"

Mewtwo abrió los ojos en terror al comprender el plan de Arceus.

"ya esta comenzando" dijo Arceus.

(En un camión fuera de la ciudad)

El Luxray herido descansaba sobre un par de sillones que servían de camilla provisional. En frente de el había muchas personas que veían al pokemon con desconfianza y temor

"¿tu lo sientes, verdad Mewtwo?" dijo Arceus "el terror se apodera de ellos, la desconfianza crece, y el deseo de venganza surge"

Finalmente uno de los adultos no soporto más la tensión y se paro del grupo dirigiéndose hacia Luxray con intenciones de golpearlo, mas cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, su brazo fue detenido y sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada severa de Brock que hizo que el tipo retrocediera hasta su lugar.

(Con Arceus y Mewtwo)

"con la noticia recorriendo el mundo no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que la raza humana lance el primer golpe contra los Pokemon y estos a su vez acudirán a mi y cuando reúna a todos los pokemon bajo mi mando… ¡acabaremos con la raza humana!...jajaja ja-ahhhhhhhhhhh"

Mewtwo se había cansado de las palabras de Arceus y uso su poder psíquico para infligir dolor en el cuerpo del legendario.

"_¡te voy a partir por la MITAD!" _grito Mewtwo con enfado.

"eso no evitara que la guerra pase" dijo Arceus.

(FUERA DE LA MEMORIA)

"eso…eso es ¡muy cruel!" dijo Ino

"¿realmente una guerra pasara?" pregunto Hinata al borde de las lagrimas

"_así parecía_" dijo Naruto "_el plan de Arceus no tenia fallas. Con los medios llevando la noticia a todas las regiones del planeta, no pasaría mucho para que el temor inundara los corazones de todos y la guerra de humanos contra pokemon iniciara_"

"¿entonces la guerra si ocurrió?" pregunto Hinata sin esperanza

"_no _"contesto Naruto llevándose la confusión de las chicas "_no iba a permitir que algo como la amistad de humanos y pokemon se perdiera por las acciones de una persona" _en la memoria Mewtwo se elevaba nuevamente en el cielo "_solo había una forma de arreglar eso e iba a hacerlo sin importar el precio"_

(EN LA MEMORIA)

Mewtwo se elevo en el cielo hasta quedar por encima de los edificios. Una vez ahí se cubrió con su energía Psíquica y comenzó a cargar energía.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunto Arceus al ver a Mewtwo.

Más Mewtwo no le hizo caso y siguió concentrándose causando que la cubierta de energía que lo rodeaba aumentara su brillo. Finalmente Mewtwo abrió sus ojos y una onda de energía Psíquica salió disparada de el atravesando la ciudad.

Arceus sintió eso y no le agrado para nada, y menos cuando la energía alrededor de Mewtwo comenzó a brillar de color blanco y una segunda onda Psíquica se disparaba esta vez cubriendo una mayor distancia.

"¡¿Qué te propones ahora!" grito Arceus.

"_no permitiré que el lazo de amistad entre humanos y pokemon sean arruinados por tus perjuicios Arceus" _grito Mewtwo mientras que nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban alrededor de el "_y ya que no puedo evitar que las noticias salgan… ¡entonces me asegurare que nadie recuerde nada de este incidente!"_

Una tercera onda psíquica se disparo a través de la región de Sinnoh mientras que las fuerzas del tiempo y el espacio comenzaban a obedecer la voluntad de Mewtwo.

"¡eso es imposible!" grito Arceus mientras trataba de liberarse "¡tu no tienes ese nivel de poder!"

"¿_quieres apostar_?" dijo Mewtwo mientras sus ojos centellaban con un frio azul.

La energía se arremolinaba alrededor de Mewtwo con gran intensidad y pronto una esfera de luz de color blanco rodeo a Mewtwo mientras que una nueva onda psíquica recorría un mayor camino fuera de Sinnoh.

Arceus se preocupo.

"¡detente!" grito Arceus doblando sus esfuerzos por liberarse. "¡si liberas toda esa energía…TU NO VIVIRAS PARA VER OTRO DIA!"

"_si con eso logro arruinar tus planes… ¡que así sea!"_

El campo de energía de Mewtwo comenzó a extenderse, empezando a cubrir los techos de los edificios.

"¡no!... ¡no!... ¡NO!" Arceus rugió y libero un Hiperrayo destruyendo el edificio, logrando liberarse. Una vez libre miro a Mewtwo con una mirada que causaría que todo aquel que la viera deseara la muerte."¡NO PERMITIRE QUE ALGUIEN COMO _TU _ME DETENGA!" el cuerpo de Arceus comenzó a liberar una luz blanca y pronto una esfera de luz surgió en la boca de Arceus quien no tardo en liberar un poderoso rayo de energía en contra de Mewtwo.

El rayo de energía impacto contra el escudo de Mewtwo el cual hizo una mueca de dolor entre el ataque de Arceus y mantener su propia técnica.

Arceus continúo su ataque sabiendo que Mewtwo no podría mantener su defensa por siempre. Pero justo cuando Arceus iba a aumentar el poder de su ataque, un trueno y una lluvia de hojas impactaron contra el obligándolo a cancelar su ataque.

Volteando a un lado Arceus vio a Ash con Pikachu y Torterra listos para volver a atacar.

"¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO!" Arceus libero otro ataque de trueno el cual impacto en frente de a Ash y sus pokemon mandándolos unos metros hacia atrás.

Viendo que Arceus se encontraba distraído, Mewtwo termino de reunir la energía que necesitaba.

"¡_esto se termino Arceus_!" Mewtwo extendió sus brazos liberando toda la energía que había reunido

"¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE!" Reuniendo lo ultimo de sus fuerzas Arceus comenzó a volar en dirección a Mewtwo con las tablas de Vida apareciendo alrededor de el. "TU NO VOLVERAS A ARRUINAR MIS PLANES…MEWTWO"

Eso último Arceus lo grito con una voz que no era la suya.

Al momento en que Arceus impacto con el escudo de Mewtwo, una luz blanca exploto y pronto comenzó a expandirse a gran velocidad. La luz cubrió a Arceus, Mewtwo, Ash, La ciudad y pronto se extendió por los cuatro rincones del planeta.

(Lugar y tiempo desconocidos)

Ash abrió los ojos y a su alrededor no había nada mas que un eterno espacio blanco.

"_Ash_" lo llamo la voz de Mewtwo.

El joven entrenador volteo para ver a Mewtwo rodeado por una tenue aura azul.

"¡Mewtwo lo lograste!" grito feliz.

"_así es" _dijo Mewtwo "_pero me temo que yo no salí ileso de la pelea."_

Al instante el cuerpo de Mewtwo comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, mientras que pequeños fragmentos parecidos al cristal flotaban lejos del Pokemon.

"¡Mewtwo!" grito Ash preocupado "¡¿Qué esta pasando?"

"_me temo que el ultimo ataque de Arceus combinado con mi propio poder fue demasiado para que alguno de los dos lo pudiera soportar_" respondió Mewtwo "_una brecha en la barrera del tiempo y el espacio se ha abierto y muy pronto seré absorbida por ella y despareceré"_

"¡¿y Arceus!" grito Ash no creyendo lo que pasaba "¡¿Qué hay de el?"

"_mis sospechas son de que el ya fue absorbido por la brecha_" dijo Mewtwo "_actualmente estoy usando lo ultimo de mis fuerzas para poder estar aquí unos instantes mas antes de desaparecer_"

"¡No Mewtwo…tu no te puedes ir!" grito Ash "¡por fin vamos a estar juntos!... ¡seriamos amigos!… ¡y tu podrías ver el mundo sin temor!...MEWTWO NO PUEDES IRTE"

Mewtwo permaneció en silencio mientras que las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Ash

"_lo lamento_" dijo Mewtwo en voz entristecida "_la verdad…es que yo también tenia deseos de ver el mundo contigo"_

Ash alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos tristes de Mewtwo de los cuales lagrimas brotaban por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"_Ash…hubiera sido para mi un verdadero honor haberme considerado tu pokemon_" dijo Mewtwo mientras que la luz blanca comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo. "_pero mucho me temo que las cosas no podrán ser…lo que mas siento es que no podre verte convertido en el gran maestro pokemon que se que serás."_

Los ojos de humano y pokemon se miraron por última vez.

"_sigue siendo tal como eres_" dijo Mewtwo "_carismático y amable, pero fuerte y valiente cuando se le necesita…sigue viendo a los pokemon como tu familia y ayúdalos…como me ayudaste a mi"_

"Mewtwo" susurro Ash

"_Adiós Ash…adiós…amigo mío"_

Y con esas últimas palabras Mewtwo fu cubierto por la luz blanca y se desvaneció del mundo Pokemon para siempre mientras que Ash volvía al mundo real.

(FUERA DE LA MEMORIA)

Lagrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Ino y Hinata ante la despedida de Ash y Mewtwo.

"_tanto tiempo esperando un amigo y solo para perderlo después_" pensó Ino con tristeza.

"_Mewtwo no se merecía eso_" pensó Hinata.

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera expresar su pensamiento, el llanto de un bebe llamo su atención.

La memoria había cambiado y ahora mostraba a un bebe recién nacido. Su pelo rubio daba la pista de quien era.

"¿_ese es Naruto?" _pensó Ino

"¡_Lindo_!" peso Hinata.

"_la brecha temporal me llevo muy lejos de mi dimesion vlviendome en un bebe con mis poderes y memorias sellados en lo mas profundo de mi mente"_

Un rugido llamo la atencion de todos y las chicas se vieron cara a cara con el zorro de nueve colas.

"Ky...Kyuubi" dijo Hinata aterrada "eso significa que este es..."

"_mi nacimiento…"_dijo Naruto" _y el día en que nuevamente fui marcado_"

Las chicas entonces notaron que había una persona sosteniendo al bebe

"¿ese es el…cuarto Hokage?" pregunto Ino.

"¿Qué esta haciendo?" pregunto Hinata.

En la memoria el Hokage termino de trazar un sello en el estomago del bebe Naruto.

"**Shiki Fūjin" **para horror de las chicas el dios de la muerte apareció detrás del Hokage y, atravesándolo con sus manos fantasmales, tomo al Kyuubi y comenzó a jalar su alma dentro del sello.

Al terminar el Shinigami saco el alma del Yodaime y la devoro antes de desaparecer.

"_un demonio no puede ser eliminado pero si encerrado_" dijo Naruto.

De ahí las chicas observaron la vida de Naruto.

El abandono de la aldea hacia el.

Como es que solo el Hokage, Iruka y los cocineros de ramen eran los únicos que lo trataban con alguna decencia.

Algunos ataques por parte de los aldeanos que fueron detenidos por el Saidame.

Los intentos de Naruto de hacer amigos.

Sus días de Academia.

El falso examen que Mizuki le había hecho tomar.

Sus días con el equipo siete, con Sakura ignorándolo la mayor pare del tiempo y Kakashi centrándose más en Sasuke que en los otros miembros de su equipo.

La misión del país de las olas.

Los exámenes chunin.

El entrenamiento con Jiraiya.

La pelea contra Neji y Gaara.

La búsqueda de Tsunade.

La misión e los países de la nieve y el Te.

El escape de Sasuke y la batalla entre Naruto y el.

El regreso de sus memorias y la derrota de Sasuke.

"_ustedes querían conocer mi vida_" dijo Naruto "¿_ahora que piensan_?

Y con eso una nueva luz blanca los cegó y los tres desaparecieron.

* * *

finalmente, la explicacion del fin de Mewtwo y el inicio de Naruto...espero que les alla gustado el capitulo. como siempre dejen sus comentarios y hasta el proximo capitulo, pero antes de irme algo especial:

EXTRA:(despues de la batalla contra Arceus.)

Ash abrio los ojos para ver que se encontraba nuevamente en la ciudad, pero todo habia cambiado. los edificios habian sido recostruidos, ninguna señal de la inmensa batalla que habia pasado quedaba. el silencio era lo unico que habia mientras que el sol comenzaba a iluminar el horizonte.

"¡Ash!"

El entrenador de pueblo Paleta volteo para ver a susamigos corriendo hacia el.

"¿donde estabas?" pregunto Dawn "cuando despertamos vimos que no estabas en tu cama"

"¿que?" fue lo unico que pudo preguntar el confundido entrenador.

"Tranquila Dawn" dijo Brock "Ash de seguro queria salir temprano para llegar a la sede de la Liga Sinnoh antes que Paul"

"Pikachu" asintio el pokemon electrico desde el hombro de su entrenador.

"¡un momento Chicos!...¿me estan diciendo que vamos en camino hacia la liga?" pregunto Ash

"¿pues a donde mas iriamos?" pregunto Dawn.

"ok...entonces ¿que estamos haciendo aqui?" pregunto de nuevo Ash un tanto desesperado.

"era una ciudad de paso, me faltaban ingredientes para la comida y Dawn queria ir al centro comercial" respondio Brock.

"en serio Ash ¿que te pasa?" pregunto Dawn.

"¿que les pasa a ustedes?" dijo Ash "¿no recuerdan la batalla?"

"Ash no has tenido una sola batalla en tres dias" dijo Dawn

"tranquila" dijo Brock "creo que Ash esta tan solo impaciente por comenzar sus batallas...y eso es lo que tendras cuando lleguemos a la isla del valla Lily que es donde se tiene lugar el campeonato"

"y ya que estamos todos mejor nos ponemos en camino" dijo Dawn

"exactamente" dijo Brock y comenzaron a caminar.

Ash se quedo parado en donde estaba.

"¿Pikachu?" pregunto su pokemon

"realmente lo hizo" dijo Ash " Mewtwo hizo que todos olvidaran"

Pikachu movio su cabeza en confucion. "inclusive tu olvidaste todo" le dijo Ash

"Mewtwo" Ash penso en lo ultimo que el pokemon le habia dicho "es una promesa...me combertire en todo un maestro pokemon...y me encargare que tu sacrificio no haya sido en vano...amigo mio"

Pikachu lo miro confundido.

"¿Pikachu?" pregunto el pokemon preocupado

"no es nada amigo" le dijo Ash "¡vamos hay que alcanzar a Brock y a Dawn"

y con eso el entrenador corrio en pos de sus amigos y de la aventura que aun tenia en frente de el...pero desde ese momento siempre matuvo en su memoria al pokemon que habia salvado su vida y la de todos en el mundo pokemon.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5- explicaciones y sentimientos parte 4

Cuando las chicas pudieron ver otra vez, vieron que se encontraban nuevamente en el campo de entrenamiento 8, la noche ya había comenzado y ambas se encontraban en silencio procesando todo lo que habían vivido.

"_ahora conocen mi vida" _pensó Naruto mientras observaba a las chicas "_conocen mi pasado y todo lo que he hecho, al igual que el porqué del odio de las personas hacia mi" _las chicas siguieron en silencio "_así que ahora la pregunta seria ¿Qué harán con esa información?...saben que el mismo demonio que causo tanta muerte y destrucción hace mas de 13 años fue sellado en mi...¿seguirán el camino de muchos en la aldea y me odiaran y maldecirán por eso?...y ahora que saben lo que fui y soy capaz de hacer ¿le informaran a alguien para buscar mi control?"_

Ino y Hinata estaban en silencio y parecía que se quedarían así por mucho tiempo lo que aumento los temores del joven ninja-pokemon

Justo cuando Naruto pensaba retirarse para evitar cualquier grito de odio hacia él, Hinata se abalanzo sobre él y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

"¿cómo?… ¿cómo?" trato de decir con lagrimas en sus ojos. "

"¿_Cómo qué_?" pregunto Naruto bastante confundido.

"¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas vivido así y no haber perdido la cordura?!" grito Hinata viéndolo a los ojos "¿Cómo es que pudiste soportar la soledad y el abuso de tantas personas y no tener ni un deseo de venganza hacia ellos?"

"ella tiene razón" dijo Ino "no importa cuánto te golpearon tu siempre te levantaste…no importa cuando te insultaron tu solo lo ignoraste…no parece posible que alguien pueda vivir así".

"_al principio no sabía el porqué del odio hacia mi…pero después de saberlo me jure a mi mismo demostrar que demostraría que no era el demonio que todos pensaban que era…protegería esta aldea y les haría ver que no había nada porque temerme" _respondió Naruto "_pero ahora que ya no soy totalmente humano quizás eso sea imposible…actualmente puedo cambiar a una forma hibrida…una combinación entre mi forma de humano y pokemon, y pronto podre cambiar a mi forma original de pokemon… cuando alguien más vea eso no pasara mucho antes de que todos me consideren un demonio en verdad y me odien por eso"_

"¡yo jamás te odiare!" grito Hinata "¡no importa qué forma tengas tu siempre serás Naruto para mí!"

"mi opinión de ti tampoco cambiara" dijo Ino "tú has hecho más que demostrar que eres alguien digno de confianza…siempre has peleado para defender no para dañar… ¡tú siempre serás Naruto…no la bola de pelos sellada en ti!"

Naruto sonrió y, para la sorpresa de Ino, uso su poder psíquico para acercarla a él y Hinata envolviendo a ambas chicas en un abrazo.

"_gracias chicas_" dijo Naruto con voz baja y llena de alivio.

"_oh Naruto…quisiera poder hacer más que apoyarte como amiga_" pensó Hinata "q_uisiera poder estar contigo por siempre…si tan solo pudiera decirte lo que siento_"

Por su parte Ino también estaba hundida en sus pensamientos.

"_toda su vida Naruto a estado solo…ha soportado toda clase de dificultades tanto en esta como en su anterior vida…no importa que tan mal vallan las cosas el siempre encuentra una forma de salir adelante…mentiría si dijera que no estoy celosa de esa fortaleza…el si es un verdadero ninja y de seguro la persona más fuerte que pueda existir…no como yo que aun soy patética en lo que hago"_

"_Ino Yamanaka…creí que ya había quedado claro que tu no eras para nada patética" _dijo Naruto apartándose un poco de las chicas y mirando a Ino directamente a los ojos.

"¿pero qué?...yo no he dicho…un minuto… ¡¿leíste mi mente?!" Pregunto Ino.

"_más o menos…con mis habilidades psíquicas regresando mi telepatía era algo que simplemente tendría que regresar tarde o temprano…_" dijo Naruto

"¿_Naruto puede escuchar nuestros pensamientos?...eso significa que quizás escucho que yo_…" peso con horror Hinata mientras trataba de no entrar en pánico.

"…_aunque actualmente no puedo escuchar todo lo que piensan…solamente algunos fragmentos de lo que ustedes dicen en su mente llegan a mi…lo que significa que aunque haya escuchado lo que tú piensas no podría haber escuchado lo que Hinata estaba pensando en ese mismo momento" _termino de explicar Naruto_._

Hinata tuvo que usar mucha fuerza de voluntad para evitar suspirar de alivio.

"_pero dejando eso de lado… ¿Por qué aun crees que no sirves para nada?"_ pregunto Naruto a Ino.

Ino suspiro sintiéndose algo apenada de hablar de eso.

"la verdad es que no importa cuánto entrene siento que no es suficiente" comenzó Ino "la gente dice que el nuevo grupo InoShikaCho llegara a ser tan legendario como el de nuestros padres, pero solo míranos…de los tres solo Shikamaru logro llegar a Chunnin mientras que Choji y yo seguimos siendo Gennin"

"¿_y es solo eso_?" pregunto Naruto con escepticismo.

Ino vio que tendría que confesar todo lo que le molestaba.

"la verdad no" comenzó Ino "la verdad es que de todos los miembros de mi equipo yo soy la más débil por muchas cosas…fuera del entrenamiento que nos daba Asuma-sensei jamás intente tratar de hacer algo por mi cuenta al final de este y si lo hacía era porque Asuma- sensei me decía que es lo que quería que hiciera" Ino pensó en todo lo que ella había hecho desde el primer día en el equipo 9 dándose cuenta que no había hecho lo suficiente "Shikamaru siempre estaba junto a Asuma-sensei cuando no estaba con su clan, Choji además de comer siempre practicaba Los Jutsus de su familia…pero yo si lo hacia lo hacía por muy poco tiempo…¡y al hacerlo no podía dejar de pensar si eso impresionaría a Sasuke!" algunas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Ino "¡te das cuenta de lo patética que soy!...¡en vez de entrenar para mejorar mis habilidades lo hacía para impresionar a un chico!...y cuando no pensaba en entrenar pensaba como verme bien para impresionarlo...pero fue tu victoria sobre Neji lo que hizo que me empezara a cuestionar sobre mí misma. Después de todo nadie pensaría que el último de la clase derrotara al prodigio de uno de los mayores clanes de la aldea…tu habías mejorado…de ser el peor habías logrado volverte uno de los mejores mientras que yo seguía igual que siempre…y ahora no se qué hacer…aunque empiece a entrenar nunca saldré de donde estoy ahora…ahora yo soy en verdad la ultima y la peor"

Las lágrimas bajaron por los ojos de Ino mientras que esta terminaba de liberar su alma de la amargura y decepción que mantenía dentro de ella.

Naruto la observo por un instante antes de acercarse a ella y limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro.

Al sentir la mano de Naruto Ino subió su mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

"_tú no eres nada patética_" Dijo Naruto "_cometiste errores e hiciste uso del mal juicio…pero eso es algo que todos podemos cometer"_

"es…es cierto Ino" dijo Hinata "todos cometemos e…e….errores y todos tenemos algún des…desperfecto que tratamos de…de arreglar" dijo Hinata pensando en su propia inseguridad.

"_tu viste los errores que yo cometí y aunque tarde busque la forma de enmendarlos y tratar de mejorar…tú también puedes hacerlo solo te falta dirigirte en la dirección correcta"_

"¿pero cómo puedo hacer eso?" pregunto Ino "prácticamente lo único que me queda para entrenar por mi cuenta son los jutsus de mi familia"

"¿y qué hay de…de Asuma-sen…sensei?" pregunto Hinata.

"él quiere que sepamos combinar a la perfección nuestro jutsus familiares" respondió Ino "ya sabes los jutsus de expansión de Choji, los jutsus de sombra de Shikamaru y mis Jutsus mentales"

"¿_solamente eso_?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"Por lo general el solo nos entrena para usar nuestras habilidades para trabajar juntos" dijo Ino "pero dice que aun no estamos listos para aprender más hasta que lleguemos a un cierto nivel"

"_como yo lo veo creo que estas lista_" dijo Naruto "_yo te ayudare_"

"! ¿Qué cosa? ¡"Pregunto sorprendida Ino.

"_puede que no lo parezca pero se un par de cosas que te pueden ayudar_" dijo Naruto

"¡lo dices en serio!" pregunto Ino

"_no se te olvide quien fui y quién soy_" replico Naruto "_así que si…hablo en serio_"

En ese momento Naruto se vio rodeado por los brazos de Ino.

"gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias,…." Comenzó a decir emocionada Ino.

Hinata vio feliz el momento antes de pensar para sí. "_me gustaría que Naruto me ayudara también a mi_"

Pero como si Naruto le hubiera leído el pensamiento dijo "_aunque claro esta creo que a ti no te vendría mal un poco de entrenamiento extra Hinata_"

Hinata lo miro sorprendida.

"_no me malentiendas_" dijo Naruto "_eres bastante fuerte actualmente…pero te hace falta practica en algunas cosas…entonces ¿Qué dices?"_

No confiando en su voz (y en parte alegrada de que Naruto y ella iban a pasar tiempo juntos) Hinata asintió con su cabeza.

"_entonces está decidido_" dijo Naruto "_mientras yo vuelvo a tener total control de mis poderes les iré ayudando a las dos a mejorar"_

En ese momento una idea cruzo la mente de Ino la cual no tardo en darla a conocer.

"Antes de eso Naruto hay un par de cosas que quisiera pedirte" dijo Ino.

"¿_y qué serian_?" pregunto este.

"bueno…me estaba preguntado si tú… ¿podrías mostrarnos tu forma hibrida?" pregunto Ino algo nerviosa.

Naruto y Hinata se sorprendieron ante la pregunta aunque esta última también tenía curiosidad sobre cómo se vería la forma hibrida de Naruto.

"_muy bien_" dijo Naruto después de un rato.

El cuerpo de Naruto fue cubierto por una luz blanca. Mientras que esta no permitía ver del todo a Naruto las chicas vieron que la silueta de luz comenzaba a cambiar hasta que al disiparse mostro un Naruto totalmente cambiado.

Sus pies y piernas habían vuelto a convertirse en las patas de Mewtwo mientras que una cola morada se mostraba saliendo por detrás de Naruto. Sus orejas se habían vuelto alargadas y algo puntiagudas retomando una tonalidad morada, el pelo de Naruto se había quedado pero en la base se podía notar varia hebras que se habían vuelto también moradas. Mientras que sus manos habían mantenido su forma, se podían ver marcas de la misma tonalidad morada en ellos.

"Valla" dijo maravillada Ino"

Hinata también se veía sorprendida con la transformación de Naruto, aunque sus ojos parecían seguir mas a la cola moraba que se balanceaba detrás de el.

"_en esta forma tengo un poco mas de control sobre mis habilidades psíquicas que cuando estoy en mi forma humana_" explico Naruto. "_además mi cola me da una pequeña ventaja al pelear"_

Y para demostrar su punto, giro sobre sí mismo y azoto su cola sobre el suelo creando un pequeño cráter en la zona de impacto.

"_Y eso que tan solo está comenzando_" pensó Ino "_no quisiera ser su enemiga cuando tenga todo su poder"_

"_ahora_" dijo Naruto regresando a su forma humana _"¿Qué es lo otro que querías pedirme_?"

Ante esto Ino dio una sonrisa juguetona (como las que daba Naruto antes de jugar una broma) comenzó a caminar un poco sensual hasta colocarse junto a Hinata.

"o no mucho" dijo Ino mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga "solo que tu nos invites a Hinata y a mí a una cena solo para nosotros"

Al oír esto Hinata se sonrojo

"¿_que está diciendo Ino_?" se pregunto la Hyuuga "… ¿_acaso quiere que Naruto tenga una cita con nosotras?… no… no puede ser…apenas estamos comenzando a entenderlo bien …aunque una cita sería divertido para conocerlo mejor…solo nosotros…una cena…un beso…y luego…¡No!...¡¿Qué estas pensando Hinata?!"_

Con cada pensamiento el rostro de Hinata iba adoptando una coloración más y más roja, cosa que Ino noto y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿_invitarlas a cenar_?" pregunto Naruto un tanto confundido.

"si" respondió ino para luego poner una sonrisa picara "si quieres puedes considerarlo como una cita"

El rostro de Hinata se puso tan rojo y brillante que Naruto podría haber jurado que había aprendido Supercalor.

Mientras por su mente Naruto traba de comprender por qué Ino querría una cita con él, y la única respuesta que se le ocurría era que Ino o Hinata tenía sentimientos por el…pero eso era ridículo ¿verdad?

"bien Naruto ¿qué respondes? Pregunto Ino sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Naruto lo pensó de nuevo y en verdad parecía que no llegaría a una respuesta a menos que viera cuales eran las intenciones de Ino.

"_muy bien_" les dijo "_una cita será"_

Y eso fue todo lo que Hinata pudo soportar antes de caer al suelo desmallada.

Naruto e Ino la observaron por unos instantes antes de que la kunoichi comenzar a reír por lo bajo.

"_Jamás entenderé por qué le pasa eso_" dijo Naruto mientras Ino seguía riendo.

"o algún día lo entenderás" dijo Ino controlando su risa.

"_pero no será hoy_" dijo Naruto levantando el cuerpo de Hinata "_porque ya es tarde creo que sería lo mejor que las llevara a su casa."_

"o que caballeroso" dijo Ino risuella.

"_trato de serlo_" dijo Naruto sonriente.

Un rato después los tres se encontraban en frente de la casa de Ino (Hinata había despertado poco antes de llegar…y casi se desmañaba de nuevo al ver que Naruto la estaba cargando)

"Gracias por traerme" dijo Ino sonriente "espero que podamos comenzar a entrenar pronto"

"_lo haremos solo tengo que pensar bien como comenzar y estaremos listos_" respondió Naruto.

Ino se despidió de Hinata y comenzó a caminar para entrar cuando se detuvo y rápidamente volvió sobre sus pasos y le dio un beso en la mejilla de Naruto.

"También estaré esperando por esa cita" sonrió la kunoichi antes de entrar corriendo a su casa.

Inconscientemente Naruto llevo su mano a su mejilla donde Ino lo había besado. Una extraña sensación de calor se esparcía por su cuerpo. Era raro, no había sentido eso desde que Tsunade le había besado la frente…pero en esa ocasión fue mas como el calor de una madre a su hijo y aunque en esta ocasión parecía ser lo mismo había algo que lo diferenciaba algo que hacía que su corazón y alma saltaran de alegría.

Y eso le era bastante extraño.

No importaba si fuera Naruto o Mewtwo algo como eso jamás le había pasado.

"Na…Naruto… ¿estás bien?" sonó la voz de Hinata.

Fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente estaba caminando en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga

"_no lo sé_" respondió Naruto frotando su mejilla "_es algo raro…jamás había sentido algo como esto" _

"¿Qué cosa? Pregunto Hinata.

Naruto suspiro hondo antes de responder.

"_nada…es solo que…últimamente Ino parece estar comenzando a comportarse conmigo casi de la misma forma como se comportaba con Sasuke…y pero al mismo tiempo diferente, y casi se siente…bien"_

Hinata se deprimió un poco… ella creía que Ino ya había ganado el corazón de Naruto.

"…_pero a quien estoy engañando Ino jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo…nadie se fijaría en alguien como yo_" termino Naruto.

"¿Qué?... ¿por…porque dices eso?" pregunto Hinata.

"_hay que admitirlo… ¿Qué chances hay de que alguien se fije en alguien como yo?…primero que nada o se me conoce como una molestia infantil o como un demonio…de cualquiera de las dos nadie quisiera estar conmigo…y si por casualidad alguien quisiera estar conmigo esa persona sufriría el abandono de los demás por estar con este 'monstruo'….y hay que adminirlo yo ya no soy totalmente humano_"

La mente de Naruto divago por sus recuerdos mientras hablaba. Cada momento, cada palabra dirigida a él…al final ¿quien quisiera estar con alguien como él?

"te equivocas"

La voz de Hinata lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué cosas?" pregunto Naruto

"que te…que te equivocas" dijo Hinata tratando de poner valor a sus palabras "tú no eres ni monstruo ni amenaza…tu…tu eres alguien especial…alguien que jamás…jamás se da por vencido…tú has logrado…superar cualquier obstáculo que se ha puesto…en…en tu camino...y eso es…es de admirarse" Naruto la miro sorprendido "que si has…si has cometido errores…todos lo hacemos" Hinata lo miro a los ojos "y que importa qué apariencia tengas….tu…tu siempre serás para mi Naruto…la persona a la que yo…yo…mas…admiro."

Y nuevamente esa sensación de calor surgió en el pecho de Naruto. Pero esta vez, tan solo de mirar a los ojos de Hinata, Naruto puedo ver la verdad de sus palabras, su admiración, y tal vez…algo mas…algo que Naruto siempre había buscado pero siempre había fallado, pero que por el momento el no se atrevía a mencionar.

"_Hinata…gracias"_ dijo Naruto con un sinceridad devolviéndole la mirada.

Un poco apenada por esto Hinata bajo la mirada con un sonrojo en su rostro.

"solo no vuelvas a…a…dudar de…de ti" respondió en voz baja.

"_nunca…mira llegamos_" dijo Naruto

Y en efecto ya ambos habían llegado a las puertas de la mansión Hyuuga.

"_bien aquí nos separamos por el momento_" dijo Naruto "_pasa una buena noche Hinata_"

"i…igualmente Naruto" respondió Hinata. Y antes de entrar se volteo y abrazo fuertemente a Naruto "y recuerda…que…que…siempre estaré a…aquí si ne…necesitas hablar"

"_lo hare_" respondió Naruto devolviendo el abrazo.

Con eso ambos se separaron y Naruto comenzó a caminar alejándose de la mansión mientras que Hinata entraba en ella.

(Dentro de la mansión)

Hinata entro en la mansión con una sonrisa, no solo Naruto se había abierto con ella mas como amigos, sino que ahora pasarían tiempo juntos, y claro aunque Ino también estaba incluida en eso, la heredera Hyuuga no podía perder el pensamiento que con el tiempo que pasaría entrenando con Naruto finalmente podría decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el…la vida era perfecta para Hinata. Nada podía arruinarla en este momento.

"Así que ahí estas Hinata" se oyó una voz grave y fría

…o tal vez sí.

Perdida en sus pensamientos Hinata no se dio cuenta que su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga, líder del clan, había estado parado observando la puerta, con su byakugan activado, por un largo tiempo, y había observado a su hija llegar con Naruto.

"pa…padre" dijo nerviosa Hinata haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

"primero no le avisas a nadie donde estas" comenzó Hiashi sin cambiar su tono de voz "luego llegas pasado el anochecer acompañada por un chico"

Hinata evito la mirada de su padre mientras que los nervios se apoderaban de ella.

"y por lo que creo…volverás a verlo ¿no es así?"Termino.

Hinata asintió

"pe…Pero…padre so…solo es pa…" Hinata trato de explicar pero Hiashi levanto su mano silenciándola al momento.

"no solo no acatas las reglas de los Hyuugas sino que de todos los chicos de la aldea, tenias que juntarte con ESE" dijo poniendo énfasis en 'ESE' "bien Hinata solo hay una cosa que decir"

Hinata parecía que iba a tener un colapso nervioso…esta era la parte en la cual su padre le iba a prohibir ver a Naruto…la confinaría a su cuarto…o quizás la sacaría del equipo 8….Hinata ya estaba hiperventilándose y a segundos de quebrarse.

"la próxima vez avisa donde estarás y cuando volverás para que no nos preocupemos" termino Hiashi calentando su voz

Hinata se quedo de piedra… ¿su padre estaba aceptando que se viera con Naruto?...su cerebro seguía pasando el mensaje de 'no computa' una y otra vez.

"aunque claro habrá que ver que tampoco se meta el horario de tus entrenamientos pero creo que eso se puede arreglar" continuo Hiashi tratando de no reír de la expresión confundida de su hija "y claro como padre y líder de clan tendré que ver hablar con Uzumaki y dejar en claro que se comporte contigo, pero él es un noble chico y tu parece que te agrada su presencia así que no creo que haya ningún problema pero aun así espero poder hablar con él la próxima vez que venga…¿está bien?" termino con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hinata aunque algo confundido finalmente comprendió un único punto…su padre le iba a permitir seguir viendo a Naruto….feliz solo con eso ella asintió también con una sonrisa.

"bien…ya que eso está resuelto pasemos al comedor a cenar" dijo Hiashi "aunque más bien a esperar a tu hermana para cenar"

"¿esperarla?" hablo Hinata "¿es…esta… en…entrenando?

"no los ancianos creyeron que era una buena idea enviarla con la Hokague para preguntar por tu paradero…así que no creo que tarde mucho en volver… así que pasemos a esperarla." Dijo Hiashi entrando a la mansión.

Aunque lo siguió, Hinata no pudo evitar voltear a la puerta un tanto preocupada.

(Con Naruto)

Mientras que Hinata ingresaba a su hogar, Naruto se encontraba caminando en las calles vacías de la aldea pensando en los últimos sucesos que habían pasado.

"¿_Quién iba a pensar que las cosas tomarían este rumbo_?" pensaba Naruto "_Ino y Hinata son realmente buenas amigas y me agradara conocerlas más durante nuestros entrenamientos_" su rostro cambio de feliz a confundido "_aunque todavía no entiendo porque Ino querría esa cita…bueno si tengo una idea… ¡pero no creo que sea posible_!" de confundido cambio a una expresión seria "_y aunque lo fuera…no creo que pueda pasar algo así…sobre todo cuando yo_…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" el grito de una chica saco al joven ninja de sus pensamientos.

Localizando la fuente del grito Naruto se adentro en una pequeña callejuela, para encontrarse con una imagen inconcebible.

Dos shinobis (chunnins por su vestimenta) tenían atada a una niña de 10 años en frente de ellos…la niña era fácilmente identificada como una Hyuuga debido al pelo negro y ojos a perlados…y otra cosa que también era identificable era que ambos ninjas adulto no tenían buenas intenciones con ella. Ninguno de los tres había detectado la presencia de Naruto en el callejón.

"bien, bien, bien…mira lo que atrapamos" dijo uno de los chunnin antes de dirigirse a la niña "no deberías estar sola en las calles a estas horas… ¿no sabes lo peligroso que es?...y más para alguien tan lida como tú."

"pero no te preocupes" dijo el otro "te ayudaremos a llegar a casa...pero antes ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco?"

Para su crédito, la niña no mostro el menor temor…si no que en vez les envió una mirada retadora a sus captores.

"¡miserable!...¡ustedes no tienen idea con quien están tratando!" les grito "¡mi padre es Hiashi Hyuuga…líder del prestigioso clan Hyuuga…¡libérenme de inmediato o sufrirán las consecuencias!"

Los dos chunnin la miraron un momento antes de comenzar a reír descontroladamente.

"así que…tenemos a una princesa en nuestras manos eh" dijo uno de ellos "pues discúlpeme mi lady pero…" con un puntapié mando a la niña al suelo "¡aquí tú no eres nadie!"

"creo que hay que enseñarle a comportarse ¿no crees?" hablo el primer chunnin.

"definitivamente" dijo el segundo tomando a la niña y acercando su rostro al de ella "así que si no quieres que te lastimemos te recomiendo que te comportes"

"¡_y yo les recomiendo que se aparten de ella_!" sonó una nueva voz interrumpiendo el beso que el chunnin planeaba darle a la joven Hyuuga.

Los tres voltearon a ver para descubrir a Naruto parado de brazos cruzados y enviando una mirada muy molesta a los dos ninjas presentes.

"esto no te incumbe niño" dijo el chunnin sin soltar a su presa "así que mejor lárgate a tu casa antes de que tengas problemas"

"espera un momento" dijo el otro reconociendo a Naruto "¿Qué no es ese el demonio?"

"¡tienes razón!" contesto su compañero "no lo reconocía sin esa sonrisa estúpida que siempre lleva encima"

La mirada de Naruto se oscureció más.

"¿Qué te pasa?... ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?" volvió a preguntar el mismo chunnin

"o más bien los zorros" siguió su compañero y acto seguido el y su compañero comenzaron a reír

"_no…simplemente no quiero contestar idioteces"_ respondió fríamente Naruto.

Ambos Chunnin se callaron de inmediato y mandaron su mirada más molesta a Naruto.

"¡¿qué fue lo que dijiste?!" exploto uno de ellos

"¡_Lo que escucharon_!" respondió Naruto irritado adoptando una posición de pelea "_ahora les voy a pedir que se alejen de la niña antes de que alguien salga lastimado"_

Ambos chunnin se levantaron y sacaron un kunai cada uno

"oíste eso el niño cree que puede amenazarnos" dijo uno.

"y creía que su sonrisa era lo único estúpido de él" respondió el otro"

"escucha por si no lo has notado nosotros somos chunnin mientras que tu eres solo un gennin" continuo el primero

"y el peor de todos por lo que he escuchado"

"y la verdad ahora no tengo ganas de trapear el piso contigo así que se te largas ahora y nos dejas terminar con esta ramera no…"

Pero no pudo terminar con lo que iba decir porque de repente se vio levantado de suelo por una fuerza misteriosa mientras que sentía que su respiración se hacía más difícil de realizar.

"_ustedes hablan demasiado_" dijo Naruto con su brazo extendido en dirección del chunnin "_y la verdad ya me canse de sus estupideces"_ juntando ambas manos a su costado Naruto se concentro y envió todo su peso hacia delante en una pose de empujar. Al momento y como si lo hubiera golpeado la mismísima Tsunade, el chunnin salió disparado fuera del callejón.

Tanto el otro chunnin como la Hyuuga estaban en shock por lo que había pasado, pero para esta ultima la sorpresa no había terminado ya que en un momento una tenue aura azul la rodeo y sintió como era levantada del suelo y movida hasta quedar al lado de su salvador, donde las cuerdas que la sujetaban cayeron al piso.

"¿_te encuentras bien_?" le pregunto Naruto.

La niña volteo a mirar a su salvador y al ver las marcas de bigotes y el cabello rubio puntiagudo supo quien era de inmediato.

"tú eres Naruto Uzumaki" dijo algo asombrada "el que venció a Neji en los exámenes chunnin"

Naruto la miro por un momento antes de que una expresión de realización pasara por su rostro

"_tú eres Hanabi…la hermana de Hinata_" dijo este como una afirmación.

"así es…pero ¿cómo sabes quién soy?" pregunto está sorprendida debido a que jamás se habían conocido frente a frente. "y ¿cómo es que hablaste sin mover los labios?"

Pero la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando el segundo chunnin decidió aprovechar el momento para atacarlos.

"ponte detrás de mi" dijo Naruto mientras que sus ojos cambiaban de azul a violeta.

Aunque sorprendida por el cambio en sus ojos, Hanabi se coloco detrás de Naruto totalmente bloqueada de cualquiera que estuviera en frente de ellos.

Al momento el chunnin salto listo para clavar su kunai en el cráneo de Naruto pero grande fu su sorpresa cuando fue detenido en pleno aire a medio vuelo de su objetivo.

"_realmente no deberías jugar con eso…podrías lastimarte_" dijo Naruto subiendo su mano y pronto el kunai floto fuera de la mano del ahora algo asustado chunnin "_aunque… aun vas a lastimarte"_

Y moviendo su mano rápidamente a su izquierda el chunnin fue catapultado contra la pared donde el sonido de huesos rompiéndose no tardo en escucharse.

Y claro esta Naruto no había terminado con el ya que comenzó a mover su mano en todas direcciones con el cuerpo del indefenso ninja siguiendo dichos movimientos chocando contra las paredes y el piso.

Finamente Naruto termino con el enviándolo al interior de un contenedor de basura.

"_ahora quien es el peor y quien es el mejor_" dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta.

"¡vieron eso!" se escucho un grito detrás de el.

Volteando nuevamente Naruto se llevo una desagradable sorpresa.

Aparentemente el primer chunnin había aterrizado en la calle principal justo en frente de un bar, al cual accedió rápidamente con gritos de auxilio y diciendo que el demonio estaba atacando gente. Esto causo que varias personas se le acercaran preguntado de que estaba hablando, y como buen mentiroso se lanzo un cuento en el cual daba a entender que el 'Kyuubi' por fin estaba mostrando sus verdaderos colores y que lo había atacado a él y a su compañero sin provocación alguna y que en ese momento pretendía abusar de una niña.

Sobra decir que la gente que se le había acercado no era para nada simpatizantes de Naruto y pronto una multitud de 5 chunnins y 15 civiles se lanzaron al callejón para rescatar a las 'victimas' del 'demonio' y claro esta habían llegado justo para ver a Naruto terminar con el otro chunnin lo que causo que sus deseos de sangre se multiplicaran.

"¡qué les dije!...por fin el demonio decidió mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones" dijo el chunnin con lo que causo que la multitud comenzara a decir sus pensamientos.

"malvada bestia…esta vez no te salvaras"

"terminemos con el trabajo del cuarto Hokage"

"siempre supe que no era de confianza"

"acabemos con el ahora"

"¿Dónde está la niña demonio?... ¿qué hiciste con ella?"

Dicha niña se encontraba aun oculta detrás de Naruto y esta lista para salir y defender a su salvador cuando Naruto le hizo un ademan con la mano para que se detuviera.

"_no hagas nada_" escucho una voz en su mente "_sal por la otra calle y vuelve a casa"_

Hanabi no entendía que pasaba y estaba a punto de negarse en voz alta cuando…

"_si quieren problemas… ¡los encontraron_!" dijo Naruto y se disparo contra el chunnin que guiaba a la multitud.

No esperando eso el chunnin no pudo boquear la patada de Naruto la cual utilizo al mismo tiempo se impuso para dirigirse a la pared, donde uso su chakra para pegarse a ella y correr hasta quedar detrás de la multitud donde cayó en la calle.

"_y bien que esperan…atrápenme si pueden_" y con eso comenzó a correr.

"¡ATRAPENLO!" rugió el chunnin con lo que él y la multitud comenzó a perseguir a Naruto.

Hanabi se quedo sola en el callejón sin moverse ni saber qué hacer, cuando la voz de Naruto sonó nuevamente en su cabeza.

"_¿¡qué estás haciendo?!... ¡veta AHORA_!"

Sobresaltada por eso, Hanabi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr para regresar a su casa con el pensamiento no de quedarse allí, sino de conseguir ayuda.

(Con Naruto)

Mientras tanto el joven ninja corría sin parar sacándole mucha ventaja a la multitud que iba detrás de el. Más algunos shinobis de la multitud decidieron hacer las cosas más fáciles para ellos y comenzaron a utilizar los techos para darle alcance a Naruto mientras que lanzaban kunais y shuriquens contra el rubio.

Naruto por su parte los esquivaba o los reflejaba con un pequeño despliegue de sus habilidades psíquicas todo mientras comenzaba a preguntarse si había sido buena idea haber hecho lo que había hecho.

"_si salgo con vida entonces si habrá sido una buena idea_" dijo Naruto esquivando una nueva ráfaga de armas mientras que sus habilidades psíquicas le decían que había logrado su objetivo_ "ok Hanabi está fuera de alcance…ya es hora de quitarme a estos de encima_"

Parándose en seco Naruto se volteo listo para confrontar a sus perseguidores.

Viendo esto uno de los ninjas se lanzo rápidamente contra él, mas Naruto lo espero mientras colocaba ambas manos en su costado de tal forma que pareciera que estaba sosteniendo una pelota en ellas.

Sin que le ninja lo notara, una pequeña flama de color morado obscuro comenzó a formarse en las manos de Naruto, y cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su objetivo, Naruto incrusto sus manos hacia adelante causando que la llama saliera de sus manos contra su atacante.

Sin poder defenderse el ninja cayó al suelo mientras que un fuego obscuro lo cubría, aunque no lo consumía.

"_uno menos_" pensó Naruto volviendo a correr, pero pronto una sensación de mareo lo abordo. "_ok…crear energía obscura no fue la mejor idea"_

Aprovechando esto otro de sus atacantes lanzo un kunai con una cuerda ninja, la cual se enrollo en los tobillos del confundido Naruto causando que cayera a tierra.

Mas al sentir eso, un golpe de adrenalina fluyo en Naruto junto con los recuerdos que necesitaba y concentrando su energía psíquica alrededor de su cuerpo deteniendo su caída y enviando sus brazos hacia atrás, se impulso flotando sobre el suelo alejándose de sus ahora sorprendidos perseguidores.

"_ok esto es inesperado_" pensó Naruto al verse deslizándose sobre el suelo "pero bienvenido" el mareo volvió a golpearlo más fuerte que antes "!_al igual que cansado_¡" Naruto sacudió su cabeza mientras que la calle parecía querer desvanecerse "_desplegar mis poderes y encima intentar un ataque fantasma en tan poco tiempo no es buena idea…necesito hacer algo para terminar con esos antes que mis propios poderes me agoten_"

Mientras que trataba quitarse el mareo y pensar en una solución rápida, Naruto no se fijo que había dado una vuelta equivocada hasta que tuvo que frenar para evitar chocar contra una pared.

"_¿¡callejón sin salida!?"_ pensó enojado mientras cortaba las cuerdas de sus piernas "_ahora sé que alguien esta fastidiándome"_

Cuando al fin las cuerdas cayeron Naruto vio que la multitud lo había alcanzado y bloqueaban su ruta de escape.

"hasta aquí llegaste maldito demonio" grito el líder de la multitud "ahora pagaras lo que has hecho"

Mientras que la multitud gritaba en acuerdo con su líder el joven ninja trataba de pensar en una forma de salir del problema.

"_levitación esta fuera de discusión…aunque me aleje ellos me seguirán y caeré agotado antes que pueda hacer algo mas…tampoco puedo tratar de repelerlos…son demasiados y la cantidad de energía requerida me dejara vulnerable_" Naruto conto sus habilidades e inclusive sus jutsus no le serian de ayuda.

Finalmente una idea le cruzo por la mente…una arriesgada, descabellada, con muy pocas posibilidades de que resulte idea.

"_les voy a dar solo esta oportunidad_" la multitud cayó en silencio "_retírense, y no sufrirán daño_"

Por un momento nadie dijo nada mientras las palabras de Naruto eran procesadas…unos segundo después la multitud entera comenzó a reír.

"ja ja ja…no nos hagas reír" dijo el líder "no hay ninguna forma en que TU puedas lastimarnos"

"_¿no fue lo mismo que dijiste en el callejón?…estúpido_" le replico

"¡eso no conto!" grito enojado "¡tú hiciste trampa!…usaste uno de tus poderes demoniacos para tomarme por sorpresa…pero ahora te superamos en número y no me tomaras desprevenido otra vez"

"_entonces ven y probemos tu teoría"_ le reto Naruto

"con gusto… ¡ACABEMOS CON EL!" y la multitud se abalanzo sobre el joven ninja.

Naruto respiro profundo mientras que concentraba su energía en lo que estaba planeando, y cuando la multitud estaba a menos de la mitad de camino…actuó

La multitud se parao en seco mientras que los ojos de Naruto comenzaban a centellar en un azul profundo.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera saber lo que pasaba, aquellos en frente de la multitud comenzaron a caer al suelo sujetando sus cabezas mientras gritaban de dolor.

"es…es…es el demonio" grito alguien en la multitud

"no se asusten" grito otro "no podrá con todos"

"_no lo crean_" sonó la voz de Naruto.

Estirando sus brazos hacia el frente Naruto desplego todo su poder psíquico sobre la multitud, lo que causo que mas miembros de esta comenzaran a gritar de dolor. Algunos de los que aun estaban de pie trataron a de atacar a Naruto, mas este solo tuvo que enfocar su atención sobre ellos para que acompañaran a sus compañeros en el piso.

Desafortunadamente para el joven hibrido, su energía se estaba agotando y le estaba costando mantener su ataque, al punto que ya había personas que se estaban resistiendo a su poder. Finalmente en un grito el joven ninja cambio a su forma hibrida enviando una ola de energía lo que termino noqueando a la multitud entera.

El joven Poke-ninja permaneció parado unos instantes tratando de recuperar su aliento mientras observaba a las personas inconscientes enfrente de el.

"_me parece….que yo….estaba…en…lo…correcto_" dijo Naruto entre alientos.

Dando un paso hacia adelante Naruto sintió que su propia cabeza le iba a estallar mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se negaba a responderle.

"_lo sabia…fue…demasiado_" y sintiendo un nuevo dolor en la herida de su pecho, Naruto se desplomo sobre la tierra.

La inconsciencia amenazaba con posarse sobre Naruto pero el ninja no la iba a dejar mientras que intentaba forzar a su cuerpo a responder, mas este no respondía mientras que los ojos del hibrido comenzaban a querer cerrarse.

Mas los problemas de Naruto parecían no haber acabado todavía ya que en la boca del callejón una nueva figura se dio a conocer…figura que el joven conocía y que esperaba no tener que volver a ver.

"al final…teníamos la razón…tú no eres…más que un…demonio"

Era el otro chunnin que Naruto había apaleado para salvar a Hanabi, el cual había salido del contenedor y había seguido a la multitud a pesar de sus heridas.

"y…aquí esta…la prueba" comenzó a acercarse arrastrando un pie fracturado mientras que su brazo derecho colgaba fuera de posición.

"_lo único que veo_" contesto Naruto "_es a un montón de idiotas…que no pueden…ver mas allá de sus narices…y que toman cualquier escusa…para actuar como bestias_"

"nosotros…. Tenemos… nuestros motivos" respondió el otro "la destrucción de nuestra aldea…y la muerte de nuestras familias"

"¿_y yo cause eso_?" dijo Naruto colando un toque de enojo en su cansada voz "_yo fui obligado a servir como prisión para el culpable de esos crímenes…pero ustedes cobardemente atacaron a un niño que no podía defenderse…fuera de su propio deseo de venganza_"

"¡tu mantienes vivo al que causo todo!" respondió el chunnin también con enfado "solo por eso mereces morir y por lo que he visto esta noche…tú no eres un niño inocente"

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron momentáneamente.

"_¿y tú eres más inocente?...yo creo que la niña que rescate estaría más que en desacuerdo"_

"¿y que importa lo que iba hacer con ella? Respondió con tono burlón "a nadie le importara eso debido a que TU atacaste a toda esta gente y por eso mereces ir a prisión por el resto de tu patética existencia"

"¡Y TU MERECES EL FIN DE LA TUYA!" sonó una tercera voz

Antes de que el chunnin pudiera voltear un golpe en su espalda causo el colapso de sus pulmones causando su muerte.

Naruto volteando hacia arriba vio que el propio Hiashi Hyuuga estaba parado en frente de el.

Respirando profundamente Naruto finalmente cerró los ojos permitiendo a su cuerpo regresar a su forma humana.

Hiashi se quedo quieto mientras que observaba lo que quedaba de la chusma iracunda y al joven jinchiruki inconsciente en frente de el.

"revisen quienes siguen con vida" ordeno de repente a varios miembros de la rama secundaria que venían con el "quiero encontrar al otro bastardo que trato de abusar de mi hija y asegurarme personalmente que sufra un destino peor que la muerte"

"señor ¿y él?" pregunto uno de sus acompañantes refiriéndose a Naruto.

El líder Hyuuga se quedo pensando un momento.

"de él me encargo yo ¡ustedes pónganse a trabaja!" ordeno mientras cargaba a Naruto sobre su espalda

Una vez que el joven ninja estaba asegurado Hiashi comenzó a correr de regreso a su hogar con varias preguntas en su mente de las cuales una era.

"_¿Qué es lo que paso contigo Uzumaki?"_


End file.
